Songs About You - Tobuscus Story
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Toby & Ally had been best friends since forever. They had just gotten into a relationship when Toby decides to head to LA. Before he leaves they have a falling out and haven't spoken since. 5 years pass & she's still hopelessly in love with him. On a whim she uploads one of their songs & he finds it. Youtube drew them apart now it'll be the thing to draw them together. Tobuscus/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Ten Dollars for Tobuscus

_**Hello fan fiction readers, it's been a long ass time since I posted or updated any of my stories and I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm just a terrible for saying this, but I have no other excuse other than a combination of laziness and writer's block. But I promise I will never, ever, abandon or give up my stories for adoption. It may take me 10 years but, I will finish them... eventually. **_

**_Anyways, I'm here with yet another new story that involves the one and only Toby Turner or better known as Tobusucs. I'm fairly new to the audience so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in facts regarding his life, personality (it will be extremely hard to try and put him on paper), or his videos._**

* * *

**Full Summary:** Toby Turner and Ally Sanders had been best friends since she moved next door when he was 12. They had just gotten past the dreaded "friend zone" into an actual relationship when Toby decides to head to L.A. in hopes of achieving his dream of being on screen. Both acting foolishly immature when he's set to leave, they have a falling out and haven't spoken since. 5 years pass and she's now in L.A. trying to reach her dream of becoming an accomplished singer/song writer. Knowing she's so close but still so unbelievably far, she realizes she's still hopelessly in love with him. On a whim she uploads a song they wrote together on YouTube, praying that he'll someone see it and that she'll get her best friend back. His audience soon discovers the video which causes him to find it as well. After years apart, they find one another again. Things may have changed but, these two once again find themselves together as if nothing had happened. 5 years ago YouTube was the thing to draw them apart, now it'll be the thing that brings them back together.

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 1 - Ten Dollars for Tobuscus**

**Ally's POV**

Nervously setting up the video camera, I checked the tuning on my guitar quickly before taking a deep breath to calm myself. Brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes, I tried to shake off the uneasiness running through me. Being in front of a camera always made me like this, but never this bad. Reminding myself of the reason for recording this video I tame my anxiousness. Plunking down ungracefully on the old wooden chair stationed directly in the shot, I clear my throat and lean forward to press record. Plastering a smile on my face to mask my nerves, I wave enthusiastically at the camera.

"Hello lovely people of the internet, it's Ally once again. Today I've decided to treat you all with an oldie and a surprisingly true back story to go with it." Running a shaky hand through my hair, I can't help but wonder what his reaction will to be this video, assuming he ever sees it.

"Normally I wouldn't play this for anyone but, I'm in a nostalgic mood today so hopefully ya'll will like this." Fingering the first chord, I discreetly clutch to my guitar close as I struggle not to stop the recording and just give up with this stupid video. "But, before I play I wanted to give you all a little back story of how this all came together, after all I didn't write this on my own and I'd feel terrible if I took the credit."

"I haven't told ya'll this before since I don't want to be accused of "riding off" someone else's fame so please believe me when I say that's not the point of this video at all. Anyway, I'm rambling so I guess I should tell you before this video gets too long. To cut a long story short, I am-well more like was, best friends with Toby Turner. Some of you might be saying, "Who the Hell is Toby Turner and why should I care?"" I wave my hands in a dramatic fashion as I attempt to do a humorous fake voice.

"If you seriously don't know who that is, God help you. Maybe this will help. Tobuscus," I pause for effect and make an expectant face. "Still nothing?" I ask the camera in false shock before heaving a heavy sigh of disappointment. "Okay, well after you watch this video do yourself a huge favor and check him out, his link will be in the description. But on with the story, I used to be best buds with the guy before he really got discovered on the amazing website of YouTube. Unfortunately we sorta...had a falling out and drifted apart, but I'm attempting to rectify that. So Toby, if by some freak accident you see this, I'm sorry," I apologize sincerely, feeling hope of a reunion well in my chest.

"We wrote this together when we were...what?" I pause to think before answering myself, "I think I was 17 and he was19? Or at least somewhere around there." I shrug and continue with the story, "At the time I had just gone out with some guy who had a bit of a reputation of not being the most...faithful to girls. Being the stupid love struck teenager I was, I went ahead with him ignoring all the warnings, most coming from Toby himself. Basically this song came to be because I lost a ten dollar bet with Toby over this guy." I laugh to myself at the memory of my childhood self and a younger Toby shaking hands, each with wide grins at the prospect of winning the bet and ten bucks.

Shaking myself out of it, I strum the first G chord to get myself in song mode. "I've rambled to you long enough. I hope you enjoy the song and if you do please subscribe and post in the comments below."

"Cause I own my friends ten dollars and a six pack. Got myself a big ol' serving of payback. I had to listen to my mamma's "I told you so." You ain't never been through that. You ain't worth all that, ten dollars and a six pack."

Playing the last G chord as I finish the final chorus of the song, I let it ring a moment before addressing the camera. "Thanks for listening, I hope ya'll liked it. See you next time internet users," I chirp the last line and cut the recording. Heaving a big sigh, I smile softly to myself as I head to my computer to edit and upload this to my YouTube page.

An hour passes and I putting the final touches on my video, adding the tags and editing the thumbnail to show an old picture of Toby and I when we were celebrating his 18th birthday. Index finger hesitating over the daunting upload button, I feel my nerves from before return. Worrying my bottom lip, my thoughts argue with each other.

_Am I being stupid? _

_**Of course not! You're trying to get your best friend back.** _

_Will I piss off my viewers and possibly some of his as well? _

_**Possibly, but if they're true fans they'd understand and like it. Besides, it'd be so worth it if you got him back because of this.** _

_What will this even accomplish?_

_**It will let Toby know you haven't forgotten about him, you dolt! Even if he doesn't think of you, you'd have at least tried.** _

_But, it's not like he's ever gonna see it anyway. He must have so many more important things to do._

To that, even my own subconscious didn't have an answer. Steeling my resolve, I remind myself that I can always delete the video if it ends up terrible, which it probably will. Pressing the upload button before I can second guess myself again, I lean back with a relieved sigh in my computer chair. I watch in satisfaction as the new video entitled, "Ten Dollars for Tobuscus", pops up on my page.

"That wasn't so bad," I murmur to myself knowing there's nothing I could do now. Closing my eyes, I lean back and silently offer a hopeful prayer.

_God, I know I don't do this as often as I should, but I really need this to work out. I need him to see this, I want my best friend back. I stupidly overreacted back then by cutting him out. So please, _please_, do me this one favor._

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon if I get a positive response.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Buscus Age

_**Hello once again faithful viewers. I'm so happy to see that people have stumbled across my story. I only wish I could get a response from ya'll. I'd love to hear what you think of my OC, the plot, Toby's awesomeness...anything! **_

_**Anyways, I know our dearest Toby has yet to make an appearance in this story, but I promise you there will be a glimpse of him in the next chapter. I think Ally and Toby will finally reunite in a few chapters from now.**_

* * *

**Songs About You **

**Chapter 2 - Buscus Age**

**Ally's POV**

Two weeks pass before I finally will myself to look at the video's responses. I'd been avoiding this video like the plague whenever I'd upload a new video, afraid of the reaction I got. Scrolling down the page, I find myself pleasantly surprised to discover mostly positive responses. The first comments are mostly by usernames I recognized since they're subscribers that regularly comment on my videos. But as I get to the newer comments I notice these are all by Toby's "audience". Some claim that my story and picture are fake, that it isn't Toby in the picture or me for that matter. Of course at the time I looked different from what I do today, with my natural, curly ashy brown hair, light make up and braces. Now I don died blonde hair, more "dramatic and stagey" make up, and straight teeth.

Then there are the troll comments I was afraid of, claiming that I'm lying and trying to ride off his fame. Most comments however, can tell it's Toby right away, with his hazel eyes alight in happiness, his infectious broad smile brightening up his features, and his signature messy hair.

To my displeasure I find more than several comments inquiring just how close Toby and I were and just what our "falling out" was about. _Of course they jump to a relationship. His audience really loves having a single Buscus. They don't like to share, _I dryly think._ Why is it that if a boy and a girl are friends then people automatically assume they're dating_, I question myself. Sure, there had been a time where we delved into that realm past friendship but, we unfortunately never got to explore that path very much since I stupidly cut him out of my life.

I feel myself grin proudly as people compliment Toby and I's song and even ask if we wrote anymore together. My heart swells with hope and happiness when I read the top comment.

"_Girl, this is amazing, and I'm not just saying that because I'm part of the audience or in love with Lordbuscus. I can tell this isn't fake, the picture and the way you talk about Toby is genuine. I for one know that Toby needs, NEEDS, to see this. Anyone from the audience reading this, tweet this video link to Toby and flood his account with links until he sees it. Go forth audience, reunite these two in the name of best friends everywhere!"_

Biting my lip I feel my insides churn with anticipation as I go to his twitter feed. His audience is true to it's word and I find a couple dozen or so tweets with my video linked attached. Some question for a conformation of whether this is real, others request for him to simply watch the video and a few outright instruct him to get this "fake" video about him removed.

Feeling happier than I've felt in years at the majority of positive responses on my video, I practically run to grab my camera and guitar. Mentally I run through the list of songs Toby and I had written together, or the ones I wrote for Toby. My cheeks heat up as my subconscious reminds me, _that's just about every love song you wrote_. That may be true, and perhaps I had more reasons than simply getting in touch with an old friend when I posted that video. _But,_ I scold myself, I_ need to get over those feelings and move on. It's been over 5 years. I'm sure he's moved on and you need to too._

Shaking those thoughts away, I return to my happy state from earlier as I finish setting up my camera and complete my task of tuning my ever faithful old guitar. Hesitating before I record, I pause to think of an appropriate song. Most of the songs Toby and I had written were personal, silly songs that were written purely for our enjoyment full of inside jokes that no one would get.

I can remember spending hours locked up in his less than tidy room as we played around on our guitars. Or in reality, I would dabble with what limited chords I knew as Toby expertly played riffs and solos from songs on the radio or ones that he came up with himself. He always was the better musician out of the two of us while I had the better voice. I had always insisted he sounded wonderful but, he'd simply laugh his boisterous laugh and shake off my compliment. Both he and I had just started attempting to write songs at the time and were at about the same skill level, terrible. But those "terrible" songs continue to be my favorites out of every piece I write since then.

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I finally settle on a song and press record.

"Hello fellow internet users," I greet with a beaming grin. "I'm sorry for my more than likely creepy grin but, I'm still on cloud nine from all the wonderful comments I got on my last video. I can't even express how happy I am that you guys liked it. And, I'm even happier about the responses from the Audience. I never, ever, ever expected to get such a positive response. The ones who took the time to forward this video onto Toby, thank you so much."

"Seriously, you have no idea how much it means to me. I want nothing more than to find my best friend again but, I guess I'm too scared to go to the source myself," I admit to the camera, surprised by how much of myself I'm giving into this video. I'm so terrified of trying to contact Toby, whether through his fan mail, old numbers and emails (which I'm sure he's gotten rid of by now), or through his mom. I'm scared that either A) I won't get a response, B) he'd still be mad at me for my childish actions, or even worse, C) that he won't even remember me and be slightly creeped out that I still think of him after all this time. I pull myself out of my thoughts and hope my pause wasn't too long.

"So I'm so grateful that some of you took the initiative to send this to Toby. Fingers crossed that he sees this." I hold up my crossed fingers to the camera with an anxious grin on my lips. "I got some requests for more songs from the "Buscus Age"," I explain, fondly nicknaming the Toby filled portion of my life. "As a thank you for the seriously amazing response I got on my last video, here's another one from the vault."

Pausing to finger the opening bar chord, my fingers choke up on the pick before I begin. I play from memory, even though I haven't played this tune since we wrote it more than 5 years ago. I'm halfway through the verse before I find my subconsciously changing to a song I wrote relatively recently. Just after I saw Toby's "Relationship" vlog about Olga and him to be precise.

Even though the rational side of me is telling me to stop the video and redo it with the original less serious song I had started, I find myself continuing. The words slip off my tongue and I close my eyes without thinking, pouring my heart out into the song. Letting the final F# chord ring out, my eyes finally flutter open as I finish a cappella. "Take a look back before you run, I'm the one."

A moment of silence follows and I give the camera a shy smile. "Okay, I'll admit I kinda, sorta, forgot the rest of the song Toby and I wrote at the beginning so I changed before I had to resort to improvising. Which, trust me, wouldn't turn out good." I lie, knowing I can't admit that the song I changed to was about Toby. "Sorry, I know you all were hoping for another Buscus song and I promise I'll bring some more out of the vault, assuming I can remember them," I inform my viewers with a fake laugh that I hope sounds somewhat convincing at least. Truth be told I remember them all by heart and I don't think I could ever forget them if I tried.

"That's it for today. If ya'll liked it please subscribe and comment below. I promise I'll upload soon!" Reaching forward, the guitar balancing precariously on my knee, I stop the recording. Uploading it before I change my mind about redoing it, I smile in satisfaction. Feelings I haven't let to the surface in years emerge, feelings about Toby I'd buried deep and tried to forget about. Somethings though, never go as planned.

* * *

_**Please review, it'll make me get my ass in gear and update sooner! **_


	3. Chapter 3 - My Number? It's 389-BOOP!

_Hello once again readers! This is the first chapter where Toby enters, hopefully I did okay with his personality. The next one or the one after that will have the actual meeting between Ally and Toby. Please let me know what you think of the story and especially what you think of my portrayal of Toby so far! I really want to get as close to the real Toby as possible, so let me know._

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 3 - My Number? It's 389-BOOP!**

**Ally's POV**

Only a few days pass this time before I finally build up enough confidence to look at the newest Toby themed video's comments. My heart does a little happy skip when I read the comments. A mere month ago my videos only would've received maybe 50 comments if I rounded up and was being overly generous. To my surprise though, I find myself with more comments, likes, and subscribes than I ever could've dreamed of.

This video gets much more...questioning comments than before. To sum it up they all seem to ask, just what was I to Toby? Most users question why I suddenly changed songs halfway through, especially since I switched to a love song. Some come to the automatic, and fairly obvious, conclusion that we were more than just best friends. _Had I been too obvious?_ Yet I find hope when I come across encouraging comments from several people, almost all identifying themselves as part of the "audience".

Scrolling to the top rated comment, my heart falters and I feel a lump form in my throat as I read the username I know so well, TobyTurner.

_Hothothothot... Holy... Allycat is that you?! I almost didn't recognize you gurl! One heck of a job, I'd almost say that you put my guitar skills to shame. Almost. I miss you cat. _

"Oh my God," I breath in shock, my eyes widening comically. "He saw it! He saw it!" Abruptly standing from my chair, I do a happy dance in front of my desk. Waving my arms erratically, I jump around excitedly. I couldn't care less if I disturbed my neighbors, I was too busy celebrating.

"Toby saw my video! He saw it!" I chant in a little song, my voice high as I squeal like a 12 year old. Forcing myself to calm down, my squeals stop, but the beaming grin refuses to disappear. Noticing the video response bar by the comments, I was surprised to see one from Toby. After another round of my happy dance, I finally clicked on the link to his lazy vlog.

"Audience...what? What're you doing in this empty coffee cup. That's precarious! You don't know where that cup's been." There's a ruffle followed by a clank as he pulls the phone out of the cup. "What? You know because it's my cup? Don't be silly audience. Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness! " He exclaims as he pulls away from finger from the lens. I see his brow furrow as he lowers the phone. "Oh you got a smudge." There's a ruffle noise as he wipes the lens against his shirt. "Got it!"

The camera abruptly shifts as he spins it to show a yapping Gryphon at his feet. "Gryphon came to say hi! He thinks you don't visit often enough. Don't you Gryphon? You miss the audience, don't you? Yes, you do, yes you do." He coos affectionately in his dubbed Gryphon voice as he scratches the little Shit Zu behind ear.

In a blur the camera again spins around to focus on him, his signature smile on his lips. The shot is blocked as he places his finger over the lens in his signature intro. "Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness! ...Anyways, what was the point of this vlog again?" He questions himself as he runs a hand through his ever messy hair, confusion on his face before his eyes alight as it comes it him.

"Oh yeah! So I've been getting all these tweets and comments about a video that's been posted by a hothothothot girl about the one and only...me. I know, I'm quiet popular, be jealous audience. It's okay though, don't cry. Not everything can be about you, otherwise you'd get a big head. I'm just looking out for you. It's a burden I'll take on for you," he oh so heroically offers before shifting his eyes past the camera as he yells at a barking Gryphon. "SHUT UP GRYPHON!"

Clearing his throat, he turns his attention back on the iPhone in his hands. "So to clear up any confusion over the video, yes it's real. She's my friend, we did write the song together, and, most importantly, the picture is real. I know, I know. I was even handsome back then," he boasts before continuing.

"So Allycat, if you're watching, how you doing gurl?!" He questions in his ghetto voice causing me to laugh. I'm so ecstatic that he remembers me, my fear of being forgotten fading. "Why'd it take you so long to talk to me? Shoot..." He draws out in his black voice. "I tell you what gurl, why don't you call me? My number is...389-BOOP!" He exclaims before laughing boisterously, his mouth falling open far too wide as he throws his head back. "You thought I'd give you my phone number, didn't you audience?! That's precarious! You know the dangers of the Internet. It's only safe to give out your numbers in song to Gabuscus. And you know he already has mine." He states in all seriousness before laughing.

His infectious laughter dies down as he calms himself. "Don't though, I don't think he'd be able to handle all the numbers. His weakness is numbers like mine is books. Oh shoot...I gave away his only weakness. STEVEN! Edit that out," he orders in an obnoxiously loud yell, directing his attention somewhere off camera. "He's not gonna edit that out, he's so not getting a Christmas bonus," he grumbles before yelling once more. "Hear that Steven?!" Toby receives no response and he calls again only to get no response like before. "STEVEN?!"

Shaking his head, he sighs heavily. "Lazy editor of uselessness... Anyways, TRANSITION! Back to where I was, I miss you gurl!" I beam at his comment, my chin resting in my hand as I lean in towards my monitor. "So, you have my number. You're welcome. Call me sometime!" He insists before breaking out in a chorus of 'Call Me Maybe'.

"So that's it for this double dosage of epicosity. The winner of yesterday's t-shirt is posted in the annotation below. If want to enter to win some t-shirt, post a comment or a video response about...hothothothot best friends, coffee, a lazy Steven, Gabuscus, numbers, and Rebecca Black." A look of uncertainty falls across his features as he wonders aloud, "Wait...she's the one who sings that song, right?" It falls silent as he ponders this before he shrugs in indifference. "Da da do do do do do do do subscribe! Oh, and if you've yet to see the awesome video I'm talking about there's a link the subscription! Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then...me-ness! Then BOOP!"

The lazy vlog ends and I'm left staring at my screen with a goofily wide smile on my lips. Now more than ever am I thankful that I went through with the video.

As my happiness fades away, doubt replaces it. What if he really didn't mean it when he said he missed me? I mean it's not like he would've outright said in his vlog that his audience would see, "Fuck you. I don't want to talk to you. I've moved on and you should too. Leave me alone." Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh. I know that even if he did feel that way he'd at least be gentle about it. Or at least the Toby I knew would act that way.

5 years have passed since it, it's logical that things about him have changed, just like I'm sure things about me have changed. Hopefully, he hasn't changed too much. It's hard to tell solely from his videos. I can see a glimpse of the real Toby, my Toby, at times, but usually it's his Tobuscus personality shining through. Although, whenever I watch him on camera I notice he's always genuinely happy. Being on screen, making people laugh, and making his fans happy makes him happy. I'm glad he got to be what he always wanted in life.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Did I Say Words?

_**Hello once again audience! I received my first review on this story! WEEEHHHEEE! Thank you so much for the review turtlethewriter! This chapter is dedicated to you girl/man...other. **_

_**Anyways, this chapter is the BIG one...the one you've all been waiting for! The reunion with Toby! Get excited! ...Or not... **_

_**Please let me know what you think of Toby's portrayal; I'm struggling with it since he's an enigma I can't seem to put to words.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 4 - Did I Say Words?**

**Ally's POV**

Blowing a puff of air, my bangs fly from my eyes as I shut down my computer, trying not to dwell on the video.

"I need to stop thinking about him," I mumble.

_Easier said than done_, I bitterly think as I ready myself for my minimum wage job. That job was the one that kept most of the bills paid since my career hadn't taken off yet. Busying myself with changing into comfortable work ready clothes, I quickly forget about the video. Driving to work in my shitty, run down Chevy, I park and head into the building with my green apron in hand. Yup, that's right, green apron. I have the incredibly classy job of working at Starbucks.

Striding in past all the customers, most seated and typing away on their laptops. I shake my head as I stares enviously at them. I never understood how people could spend all day at a Starbucks and do that; did they not have jobs? Casting those thoughts away, I walk behind the counter and slip on my apron. Shooting my coworker and closest friend a smile of acknowledgment, I clock in before beginning to serve the long line of impatiently waiting customers.

"Ally, I've got a...problem and need to leave. Cover for me? Please?" My attention turns from the beach blonde woman ordering to my friend and coworker Abby who's staring at my with wide, pleading brown eyes. Hesitating I look at the lunch crowd who's all waiting in the incredibly long line for their coffee before my eyes drift back to Abby. I know what this "problem" is, her boyfriend. Worrying my bottom lip, I heave a sigh moments later before nodding.

"Fine, but you owe me BIG time!" I concede, handing the receipt to an overly large business man.

"Thank you so, so much! I promise I'll make it up to you! Call me later!" I hear Abby cry as she rushes out the door.

A sharpie precariously dangling from my lips, I multitask by frothing the soy milk for someone's double shot soy caramel coffee while addressing the next customer. "Hi, what can I get for ya?"

"I'll take a venti Americano," a strangely familiar male voice answers. Placing the lid firmly on the paper cup, I place the coffee on the counter and call out the last customer's name.

Spinning around, I wipe my hands on my apron and begin to ring up the man's order. I'm so focused I never once look up.

"That'll be $4.53..." I trail off as I glance up, the sharpie falling as my mouth drops open in surprise. That hair peaking out from the Santa hat, that voice...I can't believe it's him. I've lived in L.A. for years, worked here for over 6 months and I've never once ran across him. "T-Toby?" I stutter out causing him to look up from his cell phone.

"Yeah gurl! You must be an audience member?" He questions knowingly with his signature carefree smile, black sunglasses covering his hazel eyes.

I can't help the slight disappointment that wells up at the fact that he didn't recognize me. The long line of customers now forgotten, I nervously brush back my hair as an excited smile crosses my lips.

"I'm a little upset you don't remember me Penguin," I cheekily state as butterflies erupt in my stomach, using my childhood nickname for him.

I see his smile falter and his brows lift in question. Surely he's confused by the out of the blue animal reference. Boldly reaching across the counter, I grab the edge of his sunglasses and lower them so I can see him hazel eyes. Flashing him a smile, I see his eyes alight in recognition.

"ALLY-CAT!" He screams, earning questioning stares and glares from the rest of people in Starbucks.

Happy laughter bubbles on my lips and I impulsively reach over the counter once more and hug him. Embarrassment washes over me when I feel him tense under my touch. That feeling is quickly washed by relief when I feel him drape his arms around me as he returns the hug. His chest rumbles and his body shakes as he laughs loudly in my ear. Breaking the hug, I beam up at him.

"Gurl...gurl you look..., I mean you're here...awesome," he stumbles over his words before throwing his head back in laughter. "Did I say words?" He questions with a sheepish grin.

Barely able to contain my happiness, I struggle with not screaming in joy. My attention is pulled away from Toby when the customer behind Toby breaks our reunion.

"Excuse me, sorry to cut your love feast here short," he sarcastically drawls. "But I want some God damn coffee! So if you could get back to your damn job Miss..." his eyes squint as he looks at my name tag. "Ally before I speak to your manager and have you fired!" He all but yells, earning murmured agreement from the rest of the lunch crowd.

Casting Toby an apologetic smile, I silently apologize. The high I'm feeling from seeing Toby again is enough to keep me from sarcastically snapping at the man. "I'm sorry for the wait sir; I'll be right with you," I placate the man.

A ten dollar bill is passed along the counter to me making me focus on Toby again. Even after all these years apart, I can easily read him. The look on his face says that he's sorry he pulled me away from work. Shaking my head, I push the money back towards him. "It's on the house," I declare with a grin.

The grinder whirls softly as set to work. Inwardly I'm having a freak out, my mind racing as I try to think of the best way to approach him about getting his number to get together sometime. The whirl stops much too soon and I still haven't decided on a way. Knowing I can't delay giving him his drink since the customers are growing unruly, I pass Toby the cup. Before I can say a word, he hands me a napkin in return. "Call me sometime Cat. Thanks for the coffee!" Giving me an enthusiastic wave, he smiles goofily before gliding out the door leaving me speechless.

Fingering the brown napkin in my hand, a slow smile sprouts on my lipstick painted lips as I run my fingers over his number.

I finally found him, my Toby.

* * *

_**So they found each other! Not quite the epic or original meeting that I wanted them to have but, beggars can't be choosers. I have no idea where this story is going to end up so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Drop 'em in a review pretty please! Also, just an FYI, the timeline for this story is starting in December of 2012 hence the Buscus Santa hat.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Now, I'm Scheming

_**Hello once again audience! The story is coming along, getting to the part everyone came to read about, Toby! I just had surgery today so I've got nothing better to do for the next week or so but write, so hopefully that'll mean quicker updates. **_

_**As I said before, I have ABSOLUTELY no idea where this story is headed so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, let me know. Toby is now becoming a larger character in this story, which means I'm struggling even more with his character. Hopefully I'm somewhere in the ballpark of his personality? **_

_**Also, I just posted the prologue for another Toby/OC story, so check it out if you haven't already. The plot for it is pretty original, if I do say so myself. **_

_**One more thing, a shout out to my second reviewer Sydbuscus! Thank you so much for that review of epicosity! You have no idea how happy it made me. This chapter is for you girl/man/both...other?**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 5 - Not Now, I'm Scheming**

**Ally's POV**

My eyes burn a hole in the brown paper napkin as it silently mocks. Do I call him right away? Or do I wait the designated 3 day waiting period? Or does that rule even apply to this situation? Blowing a huff of air, I glare at the taunting phone number scrawled on it.

Snatching the napkin off my coffee table, I slip out my cell and begin dialing. Finger hesitating over the last number, I worry my bottom lip. God, why am I so worried about this? _Cause you've been thinking about this day for the past 5 _years_, _my subconscious reminds me.

Backing out, I wring the napkin nervously in my hand as I instead dial another number.

My tense posture relaxes as I hear my best friend's voice, knowing she'll have the answer of what I should do. "Ally thanks for cov-"

"Abby," I cut her off. "God, I never thought I'd be asking you advice about boys, but..."

Cringing, I pull the phone from my ear as I hear her high pitched scream. "You met someone? Who? Is he cute? What's his name?" She rapidly fires off questions before I even have a chance to answer.

She's undoubtably been waiting for this day. Abby has tried to set me up with guys, but I always insisted I wasn't interested. Every time I would go out on a date I'd find myself comparing them to my Toby. Not one of the men I met could ever compete with him. For a while I think Abby was convinced I was gay since I never had any interest in dating.

Even though I clued her in on the whole situation with Toby, which at first she thought was immensely adorable that I was still hopelessly in love with my first love, she tried to convince me that I should move on. I'd politely decline or change the subject and eventually she stopped trying to "help" me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down," I get out through my laughter, smiling softly as I can totally envision her screaming about her apartment, completely freaking out her boyfriend.

Hearing her take a calming breath on the other side of the line, she waits a moment before answering. "Okay, I'm calm. Now tell me everything."

"Well...," I drag out just to annoy her. "I met someone while I was working today and you will never guess who it was."

"Hmmm, Channing Tatum? No, wait, he's married I think. Uh, let's see... Johnny Depp? Orlando Bloom? Jensen Ackles? Shoot, he's married too... So, then it has to be a ridiculously hot Calvin Cline model?"

"No, no, not someone famous," I chuckle to myself. "You remember that guy I told you about right? Toby?"

All of the sudden I hear a thud, making my brows downturn in confusion. "Abby? You okay?"

Shuffling. "Yeah, sorry. Kinda dropped my phone in surprise. You're telling me that you saw the guy you've been pining over for the last 5 years?"

Nodding even though she can't see, I turn my eyes down to his number. "Abby, it was wonderful! Even if we only got to talk for 5 minutes. He came in during the lunch rush and... Oh God, just looking at him made my heart race." I retell, my cheeks flushing at the memory of him. These years apart did nothing but make him grow even more irresistible. "He didn't recognize me at first, but not 2 seconds after I called him his nickname did he remember me. I still can't believe he remembered me! We chatted for a minute before I had to stop since there was still a long line."

"Aww, honey I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I would've taken over and let you two talk," Abby empathetically replies.

"It's no big deal; I'm not sure a meeting at a busy Starbucks would've been best anyways. But, before he left he gave me his number and told me to call. I'm-"

Another obnoxiously loud squeal deafens my ear. "He gave you his number? That is perfect! Did you talk to him yet?"

Shaking my head with a sigh, my fingertips trace the penned numbers. "No... I-I'm a little scared to actually call. I mean, do I call right away? Do I wait? And, what in the world should I say? "Oh hey Toby, I'm sorry for calling you an uncaring asshole all those years ago and kicking you out of my apartment by throwing a phone at you. But it's all in the past. So, you wanna get back together?"" I mock impersonate. "Yeah, I don't think he'd respond all too well to that."

"I don't know, I think the whole part of saying you're sorry is fine. If I were you though, I'd leave out the uncaring asshole part. Kinda a bad way to start off on a clean slate."

I roll my eyes at her answer. "Ha, you're hilarious Abby." Heaving a heavy sigh, I flop back on my couch. "What do I do?" I whine, looking for some sort of guidance.

"I'll make this really easy. All you have to do is call him. Don't wait. Hang up and do it now!" She urges.

"But-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No buts. I've heard the way you talk about him, seen the way you light up at the mention of anyone named Toby. You get this big grin and your eyes light up when you mention him. No one reacts like that unless they're in love. Don't waste your chance by holding back. Just call him. If you two where truly best friends like you told me then it'll be a piece of cake. You'll call, you'll both say you're sorry, make up, and everything will be hunky dory. See? Easy as pie. Nothing to stress about. Now, go call him."

"But Abby..." I trail off, hearing the click of her hanging up on me. Groaning softly to myself, I shake my head. How can it be that simple? Simple answer, it won't be.

Shaking away those negative thoughts clouding my mind, I sit up and dial his number before I have a chance to back out, again.

"Okay Ally, you got this. You got this. It's just Toby. You know him. He'll forgive you. Everything will be fine just like Abby said it'd be," I murmur a pep talk to myself as it rings.

Just when I think he's not going to answer, I feel my heart flutter when his voice carries over the line. "Hello?"

Freezing up, my mouth dries up and I dumbly remain silent.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I hear him question again. "Okay, I'm just going to hang up now..."

Gathering every ounce of confidence I have, which isn't much, I clear my throat and answer hesitantly. "Toby?"

"Allycat! Gurl what took you so long to call me?! I've been waiting all day!" The clear enthusiasm in his voice makes me smile, my worries and fears melting away.

Giddy laughter bubbling on my lips, I clutch the napkin to my racing heart. "My apologizes good sir," my terrible Liverpool British accent slips off my lips earning Toby's signature boisterous laugh.

I can just picture him with his head thrown back, mouth open far too wide, and the skin crinkled around his eyes as he laughs. "And, that audience is the reason I'm friends with her. Someone who's more terrible as accents than me. I'm looking pretty good now, aren't I?"

Cocking my head to the side, my eyebrows raise. "Wait, what? Are you-"

"Am I talking to you on speaker phone while I record Assassin's Creed 3? Why yes, yes I am. Say hello to the Audience gurl!"

Laughing softly, I tentatively reply, "Uh, hi Audience? Toby, why are you answering my call while recording?"

"Well, it was an unknown number. The Audience had to be there in case you were someone who was going to murder me. I can't protect myself because I'm 12, but the Audience? They know how to press 'X'. They'd save me!"

In betwixt my laughter, I hear him say his outro to his Audience followed by a loud "BOOP!".

"And I'm back," Toby sings, making me smile.

Falling silent, my eyes flutter close as I listen to him. I can't even begin to describe how much I missed him. "Cat? You still there?"

His voice snaps me out of my revery. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Spaced out for a second." Running a hand through my hair, my gaze fixates on the Starbucks napkin crumpled in my hand. "Listen Toby... I-I'm sorry," I softly apologize.

The line falls silent for a moment before he replies questioningly. "Sorry? For what?"

"For the fight we had before you left. And, well for never apologizing sooner." I tag on, fingers tapping an imaginary beat on my leg as I anxiously await his answer.

Chuckling follows my explanation. Chuckling. If I wasn't so nervous about his reaction I'd slap him. Here I am pushing my pride aside to apologize, and I'm rewarded with laughter. Way to not make me feel foolish Toby, thanks for that.

"Kitty Cat, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's in the past. Honestly, I'm just glad we ran into each other. But, I suppose if we're apologizing, I should too. So, sorry."

Relaxing in relief, I beam. "Hmmm...I'm not sure if you're quite forgiven just yet Mr. Turner. I mean, you kept a girl waiting for so very long for an apology. You're going to have to work harder to make it up to me," the teasing word slip off my tongue, easy slipping back into our usual playful banter.

"Work?" He groans loudly. "Ugh, fine. If it's for you I suppose I can force myself. What do I need to do?"

Smirking, I feel my heart pound as I evasively answer, "That's for you to figure out."

I can just picture him smirking, his hazel eyes alight as ideas run through his mind. "Challenge accepted."

The tone in his voice makes me question just what he's planning. "Toby..."

Eyes widening, I pull back to see the screen on my phone when I hear the call end. "He hung up on me." I mumble in astonishment.

Redialing, my call's answered immediately. "Sorry Kitty Cat, not now. I'm scheming."

"So I can't talk to you until you've thought up whatever it is you're planning?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yup!" He replies happily, popping the 'p'.

"When am I going to find out this so called plan?"

"You'll know Cat, you'll know," he cryptically says. "Bye!" He chirps, ending the call before I have a chance to any another word.

Grinning widely, I shake my head. Abby was right. Talking to Toby hadn't changed. As soon as we got past the apologizes, we got back to normal. Like nothing had ever happened all those years ago.

* * *

_**Anyone have any suggestions or ideas on what Toby's surprise of epicosity should be?**_


	6. Chapter 6 - 3, 2, 1 BOOM! FLASH! BANG!

_**Hello once audience! This chapter is a bit of a filler since I'm still undecided on exactly what Toby's surprise of epicosity should be. Which means if you have any ideas, send 'em on! **_

_**Also, the first part of this chapter is a memory that takes place in 2003 when Toby's just heading to college. He's 18 while Ally is 16. Let me know if you like the idea of having a few memories or flashbacks splashed in here and there in this story or not. If you don't like 'em I won't put anymore in. So let me know!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 6 - 3, 2, 1... BOOM! FLASH! BANG!**

**2003 - Florida State University**

**Ally's POV**

Wiping my forehead, I grimace as I pop my back. Glancing around Toby's new college dorm room, I plop ungracefully down on his small bed. Grabbing my inhaler, I take a puff before laying back down just as he comes in with another box of things.

"Jesus! How much stuff do you have?" I comment as he huffs tiredly and relaxes on the bed next to me.

"Too...much..." he manages to get out through short puffs of air.

"How much more?" I question, regretting asking since I knew there was more work to be had. Who knew moving into a dorm was so much work? I was not looking forward to when I had to go through this in two years.

"My dad's getting the last box. Thank God!" He exclaims, earning an exhausted but happy "woot" from me.

Dropping Toby off at college was a family affair; his parents come today while his brother and sister promised to stop by later in the week once he'd gotten settled in. Mr. T comes in with his wife following in, dropping the final cardboard box on the floor. Hanging back on the bed as they all say their goodbyes, I listen in as his mother becomes chocked up and teary eyed a little as the reality of her youngest leaving sinks in. All the while Toby reassures that he'll be fine on his own, promising to stop by often.

Just as I'm about to succumb to the exhaustion weighing on my body, begging me to rest, I'm startled awake when the bed jostles as someone jumps on the thin mattress. Toby. A groan escapes my lips to which he responds with laughter. "Come on. We're going exploring," he insists, hoping to coax me out of relaxation.

Face scrunching up, my body goes limp as he tries to prod me. "Noooo! I don't wanna..." I whine childishly.

Heaving a sigh, I silently concede since I know I won't win. I roll over on my side to face him. Studying his features, my eyes trace the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose. Gaze falling to the slowly growing mustache, my eyes shift down to his tantalizing soft lips. Worrying my bottom lip, I feel my stomach twist in anxious knots. The overwhelming urge to kiss him washes over me. God what is wrong with me? He's my best friend for Christ's sake! Reminding myself that doesn't seem to quench the yearn I feel. I don't know why, but this summer changed things for me. I started looking at Toby...differently. No matter what, I can't seem to get these thoughts about him to stop.

Guiltily snapping my eyes back his hazel orbs as he playfully pleads with me, his words finally register with me. "Please? Oh please, oh please, oh please?! Pretty please!"

Feeling my cheeks flush as earlier thoughts run through my mind, I quickly bury my head in his chest to block his sight, the only option I have. A loud groan of fake annoyance passing my lips, I mumble against his shirt, "Fine." Heaving a soft sigh, I inhale his scent. Something that I can only describe as him. As my Toby one hundred percent through and through.

* * *

Ring. Buzz. Ring. Buzz. Repeat.

The incessant ringing and vibration combination rouses me from my sleep. Without bothering to cheek who's calling, I silence the call. My wish of falling back in my warm covers with the full intent of falling back to sleep is squashed when my cell rings. Again. Irritated curses fly from me as I snatch my annoying cell from my beside table. Checking the caller id, my anger fades slightly. "Toby?" I croak out, voice still thick from sleep. "What do you want? I'm sleeping!"

My anger ebbs away completely at the sound of his amused chuckle. "You're still asleep? I should've known. Somethings never change."

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way. Now, can we talk later?" My last sentence comes out as plea, the lazy side of me yearning to get back to sleep on my day off.

"Wait? Hell no! This is me we're talking about! I never wait, you should know better than anyone else. So get up, get moving. We're going on an adventure. Get excited! GET EXCITED!" He all but screams happily in my ear. There's no way I'm getting back to bed after hearing that.

"Okay! I'm excited. No need yell, especially this early." Swinging back the covers, I slowly trudge out of bed. Padding my feet along the dingy carpet, I flip on the light and make my way to the kitchen. "But an adventure, Penguin? What 'adventure'?"

"Did you forget? Gurl, this is important. How could you forget?" He sounds appalled at the mere idea of me forgetting.

An un-lady like snort escapes as I make myself a bowl of cereal. I shake my head with a grin playing on my lips as I reply. "Forget something so important? Never. I'm just checking to make sure that you still remember what's so important that it can't be forgotten. Ever."

"Pssh, I got this gurl. I'm on it. On top of it that is. Not under it, that'd be weird. I'm not a bottom. Never a bottom." My laughter cuts off Toby's rambling.

"Of course you do, 'never a bottom' Buscus. So, tell me, what's this adventure?" I sarcastically drawl, struggling to keep out the traces of excitement in my tone. I can't help but wonder what he has planned for our adventure. Knowing him it'll be a crazy and epicly insane adventure or a fun, easy going, fly by the seat of your pants type adventure. But which one?

Toby's "maniacal and evil" laughter fills my ears. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Click."

My iPhone makes a soft beep signaling that the call has been ended. Hearing the "click" he made at the end made me sure that he hasn't changed much at all. Only Toby would say the "click" before he hangs up. Finishing off my cereal, my mind strays to Toby and just what his crazy mind could have concocted up for us to do. He's had a solid week to pick something which is a scary thought for Toby. It means he actually put time and effort into something, not just making a snap, spur of the moment decision like he usually does.

The screen on my phone lighting up, I grin and out right laugh at the sight of a text from Toby, written in his typical fashion. 'Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to be at this address at 1. This text will self destruct in 3, 2, 1... BOOM! FLASH! BANG! KA-BOOM!'


	7. Chapter 7 - The Manliest Men Have Plan B

_**Hello once again readers! I realized I forgot to do my reviewer shout out for Chapters 5 and 6, my bad. Thanks for making me get my ass in gear and getting me to write. This chapter is dedicated to Sydbuscus, Leaf of Ebony, and Doctor Frostybuscus. Thanks for your words of encouragement!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 7 - The Manliest Men Have a Plan B**

**Ally's POV**

Checking my appearance in the overhead mirror in my car, I brush under my eyes to get the run off mascara off. I run a finger around the perimeter of my lips to wipe off the excess lipgloss that's smudged out of place. Smoothing back any fly aways, I stare at my reflection. I had gone all out, curled my hair, did my make up to the nines, and picked out the perfect outfit with ridiculously tall high heels that weren't the most comfortable but made my short stature appear a good bit taller. I'm not really sure why I'm trying so hard to impress him. It's stupid really. Toby's never been one to be swayed just by an attractive appearance. Of course it never hurt, but he always saw behind that. He was able to delve past the facade someone would put up, especially mine.

"Okay, you got this. It's just Toby. Go in there and enjoy yourself. Stop stressing out!" I give myself a pep talk before taking a deep breath.

Flipping the vanity mirror back up, I step out of my car. Brushing back my bangs, I shoulder my purse after I stuff my keys in. Striding to the door of the modest sized house, I knock and busy myself with trying to see past what's covering the window in the door.

"I got this," I remind myself in a whisper, taking comfort in those words.

The door swings open and I feel myself grin widely. There he is, my Toby. "There she is! I've got our entire day planned out. Get in here." Toby greets me with a happy smile on his glasses clad features.

Stepping inside, I throw my arms around him in a hug that's returned wholeheartedly. "Hey Penguin, nice place you got here!" As I pull back, I glance around his entry way. Leaving my purse on a coat hook, I follow him into his living room. Cocking my head to the side, I glance around curiously. "Did you...did you clean?" I question in astonishment. I've kept up with his lazy vlogs so I've seen his house plenty of times before. While it's never been a complete mess, there's always been a slight amount of disarray. Walking further in, I survey the room. As I run my fingers over the soft material of the couch, I can tell the pillows have been fluffed. The clutter free, wooden coffee table top shines with a fresh wipe of Pledge and the cover of the love sack Gryphon sleeps on looks newly washed.

He stands back in the door way as I turn to face him, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Pssh, me? Clean? I don't even own cleaning supplies. So no... Definitely not. Well, maybe a little..."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to impress me Mr. Turner," I tease, a sly smile playing on my lips.

Clicking nails on the hardwood and loud barks reach my ears as a little white ball of fur comes running in from the doggy door to Toby's feet. "Gryphon, shush! No barking." He orders as he kneels down to his dog's level. Scooping Gryphon in his arms, he holds him up. "This is Gryphzor. Say hi to Ally." He grabs ahold of Gryphon's front paw and holds it up in a wave. His adorable Gryphon voice and the sight of the cutest little Shitzu makes my smile widen. "S'ok, he won't bite. He's all talk, no action."

Offering Gryphon my hand to sniff, his barking stops as he deems me okay. Ruffling the little Shitzu's hair, "Aww, you are just the cutest little thing. Yes, you are, oh yes you are." Turning my attention to Toby, I ask lightheartedly. "Mind if I steal him?"

"Yes, take me. He abuses me," he answers back in his Gryphon voice.

"Shut up Gryphon, I will give you away. I will give you away." He playfully threatens his puppy. After placing Gryphon down on his feet, Toby gives me a smile and carts me off to the couch. His hands find my shoulders and he forcibly pushes me to sit down. "Stay and close your eyes." He orders, his instructions less stern than they should have been since he can't seem to stop grinning. Closing my eyes, I cover them with my hands for good measure. "Don't look! I'll know if you're looking!" He calls, his voice echoing as he leaves the room.

"I'm not looking, I promise. But I swear, if it's a repeat of sophomore year I'm going to kill you." I call after him, a shiver running down my spine at the memory.

Before I knew it, I could feel his presence in front of me. "Open your eyes and find out." Hesitantly pulling my hands from my eyes, I crack one open. He stands there with an acoustic guitar in either hand. Mouth falling with a gasp, my eyes shift from Toby to the beautifully crafted guitar in front of my face.

"Oh dear God... You have 'The Workhorse'," I marvel, reaching out to touch the highly sought after Gibson acoustic guitar. My fingertips run over the smooth surface of the pain and up the metal strings. Toby takes a seat next to me on the couch, sliding the Gibson guitar into my lap.

He situates the another guitar, a classical acoustic Martin, in his lap. "I just got it a month ago. It plays like you wouldn't believe."

Arranging the guitar in my lap, I experimentally strum. Eyes wide at the beautiful resonating tone, I look over to meet Toby's beaming face. "I can't believe you actually have one of these." I murmur in astonishment.

I can't fathom the fact that Toby has a $3,000 Gibson guitar. Don't get me wrong, I would buy one too if I could afford but, that's a dream long down the road. Buying our dream guitar was something we vowed were we going to do when we both got successful. When he was a big time actor and I was a well known singer. We were going to have enough money to burn to buy them.

I remember when he had just started at college that we used to meet up at least once a week to hangout. We'd take a trip to the local guitar store and loiter around for hours. We'd drool over instruments we could only dream of affording. Then we'd hole ourselves up in the acoustic section and play on the most expensive guitars the store had until they closed.

My eyes drift to Toby's deep, hazel orbs at the sound of an Asus4 chord. We both easily fall into the old chord progression we made almost 7 years ago. A reminiscent smile finds it's way onto my features as he starts off the song. Taking over his usual job of fingerpicking, I flash him a smile as I show off a little. He responds by expertly soloing, doing his favorite things, hammer ons and pull offs to change the sound. My fingers drift from the Asus4, D, C, C9 chords on autopilot, giving me a moment to take him in.

Those memorizing, ever changing eyes are still as deep as the day I meet him. His wavy brown hair has gotten longer and wilder, sticking out far more than it would have 5 years ago under his festive Santa hat. All in all, Toby looks older, more mature. But it looks good on him. Behind all that, I can see that he's still the same though. He still sports that signature smile. The one that I found only Toby has and can pull off. The one that drives my heart into an uncontrollable frenzy.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent jamming, catching up, and playfully teasing each other. A contemplative frown finds it's way to my painted lips as we lounge in his living room. I tuck my knees to my chest as I take a swig of beer. Tucking back a lock of hair, I watch the amber liquid swirl in the glass bottle as I absentmindedly twirl it with my fingertips.

I want to ask him so many questions. I want to ask him why. Why he didn't he ever try to apologize? Why he didn't try to get in contact me? Why he chose to tell me he was leaving like he did? Why he never tried to come back and make up before he left for LA? 5 years have past since then and I was the one who had to try and reach out. Even then, us meeting in person was completely by chance. His video response on Youtube could've been more of a polite acknowledgment, not really an invitation to see each other again. Maybe his reaction to our meeting in Starbucks was because he felt obligated to make nice. Maybe because he felt bad that I was still pining after him. Toby's always been the nicest guy on Earth, so it's not out of the realm of possibility that he's doing this to be nice. Could that be it? Oh God, am I that obvious? Worrying my bottom lip, my mind races with these thoughts.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

A hand is snapping in my face, drawing me out of my inner contemplation. "Cat? Allycat? Heeellloooo? Anyone home? Are you going to answer me? Because I could do this all day. I once tried to become the fastest snapper in the world. Don't make me try to do that again! If you don't respond in 5 seconds you'll be forcing me to resort to more extreme measures."

A playful grimace on my features, I slap his hand away. "Get that out of my face! I don't know what you do with that hand or where that hands been!"

"Girl, if you want know what I do with this hand just give me 10 more of these," he waves his half empty beer bottle in the air with a cheeky grin. "Be answered your questions will be, young Jedi," he nods his head very sage like as he does his Yoda voice.

"No thanks Master Yoda," I reply with a laugh, my nose crinkling as I shake my head. "And, 10 beers? If you had 10 you'd be passed out on the floor. You have the lowest tolerance of anyone I've ever met."

With a scoff he puffs out his chest and holds his head a little higher like a manly man would. "I don't know what you're talking about. Real men know how to handle their alcohol and I'm the manliest man I know."

My hand flies to my mouth in an attempt to hold back my laughter. "Manliest man? Of course you are Toby, of course you are."

He tilts his head back and downs the last bit of beer in one go to prove his "manliness". Flashing me a cocky grin, he nods approvingly. "Good answer, otherwise I would've had to resort to plan B to prove my manliness,"

"Plan B? What was plan B?" I inquire with an arched brow. Whatever Toby could think up to be plan B would be priceless.

"A mud wrestling contest with a bear." His offhanded comes with a nonchalant shrug. "In bikinis of course." Toby adds in which sends me into a laughing fit.

He joins in moments later. Even though his joke wasn't as funny as we're making it out to be, our laughter is because of far more of than that. It's the kind of laughter you only share with your best friend. Where you start to recover then share a look and it's suddenly hilarious again. Our laughter is from finally being able to do this again, to be together again and joke around just like we used to.

Gulping in air in an effort to catch my breath, Toby and I share a smile. It suddenly drops though when Toby turns serious. Straightening myself on the couch, I fall silent as he places a hand on my knee. He always does it whenever he knows something is on my mind and he's trying to get me to share. His way of saying, "I'm here, you can tell me."

A concerned look is plastered on his face. Lips downturned in a subtle frown, the slight puckering of his eyebrows, and his hazel eyes zeroed in on mine. Yep, that's his worried look. "What's bothering you, Allycat?"

Searching his eyes, mine quickly drop to my lap as he gently squeezes my knee. A heavy sigh leaves my lips. Studying the fibers on my jeans, I worry my bottom lip. On one hand, I feel like it's not right to ask him, not now and probably not ever. It'll only drive a wedge between us, reminding both of us of our falling out. But, on the other hand, I feel like I have to ask. These questions can't just remain an unspoken thing between us. In order to be friends again we either have to pretend it never happened or talk about it and move on. Problem is, I don't know what's best for our situation.

* * *

_**This next chapter's direction is up to you audience. Should Ally ask Toby and have there little heart to heart to deal with their unspoken problems? Or should Ally drop it and ask later? Or should she leave it alone all together? I need your opinion on this, so drop me a review and tell me what you would do if you were her. **_


	8. Chapter 8 - I've Seen a Few Movies

_**Hello once again audience! I debated on what way to go with this chapter, which is why it took so long to get out, but I finally decided. Hopefully you guys will like the direction I went with. But don't worry, just because I went in this direction doesn't mean the story is going to be ending soon. I want to make this as close to reality as possible. There won't be kissing and making up right away, it'll take time. But the wait will be well worth it.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 8 - I've Seen a Few Movies Since Then**

**Ally's POV**

"I've gotta say it." I look up to meet his eyes at his heavy sigh. "I know what's bothering you and honestly it's been troubling me too. I handled our situation poorly. But, I've matured since then, seen a few movies and I know I should've done it differently. I acted like a jackass. I should've been completely honest with you." He falls silent for a moment before continuing. "There's a lot of things I should've done differently. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess that back then it was hard for me to realize how much you really cared for me. You're really important to me Allycat, you always have been." A small smile adorns his lips. His eyes show me just how true his words are.

The sincerity of his words shock me. I stare up at him with wide eyes, surprised that he'd be the first to apologize.

"Ally?" He questions expectantly, awaiting my reply. His hand lifts from my knee to run through his hair, a nervous habit he's always had.

I know what I should be doing, forgiving him and apologizing myself, but for some reason my lips refuse to move.

"This is the part where you say, "You're not an ass. It's okay, I forgive you. And, I overreacted too. I'm so, so, so sorry Toby,"" he mimics me in a high, girly voice.

My lips crack into a small grin at that. "Well, it's obvious you've run this through your head once or twice if you already have my lines written out. It would've been nice if you'd sent me the script before hand," I lightly tease, silently telling him that I'm not too upset. I've had a few years to get over it.

My smile drops as I shift my gaze to my hands. "Honestly, I've thought about it a time or two myself. I forgive you Toby, I really do. And, I suppose I might've overacted. Only a little though!" I admit, looking back up to meet his eyes. "I'm not the one who moved 2,000 miles to follow a dream. I'm not the one who decided to tell my girlfriend 3 days before I left either." He shifts uncomfortably as regret flits across his features.

"It hurt Toby. You have no idea how much it hurt. I had always thought we confided everything to each other. The fact that you didn't tell me long before you left hurt more than the fact that you moved 2,000 miles away. I'd always thought we were better friends than that. I thought our relationship meant more to you than that, because I know it sure did to me." My throat tightens as tears prick my eyes making my words come out chocked. I clench my jaw to push back the tears. "So, yes. You're were an ass. But, I forgive you." The sketch of a smile plays on my lips as I look back up at him.

"Friends then?" I question, sticking my hand out in a form of truce, to let the past go.

Instead of shaking my hand, he takes it and pulls me into a hug. "Of course Kitty cat," he whispers, his warm breath tickling my skin and sending a chill down my spine.

My lips curl into a grin as I shift closer into his comforting embrace. The hug lasts longer than it should've between just friends. Yet before I know it, and before I'd like, he's pulling away. Our eyes meet, a smile on each of our faces. Heart racing wildly, I half expect him to lean in and kiss me, like he would've done years ago. Just as I think he's about it, we both seem to catch ourselves. Clearing his throat, Toby's hazel orbs shift from mine. He stands, running a hand through his hair as his eyes focus on anything other than me.

"So, uh, want another one?" He questions, gesturing towards my almost empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

I brush back my bangs to give myself something to do. "No, I've gotta drive back." I watch as he nods and disappears into the kitchen.

Once he's out of sight, I run my hands over my face. _Idiot! _Why did I think he was going to kiss me? If it was 5 years ago, it would make sense, but it's not. We've only just apologized. It's foolish of me to get my hopes up. It's stupid of me to feel disappointed. Dropping my hands with a sigh, I run a hand through my hair. It doesn't matter if I tell myself that over and over, it's not going to stop me from wishing it would've happened.

* * *

**_I choose to go with the heart to heart because I felt like they had to address the elephant in the room. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to move forward and it just would've been awkward between them. But fear not, this is not the last you'll be hearing of this. What played out in the past will be a big factor for their relationship in the future. There will be lots of doubt and mixed feelings caused by those past events. And, there will be plenty of drama for you drama lovers. I'm looking at you Sydbuscus. ;) _**

**_So hopefully you guys understand why I went this way. My fingers are crossed that you guys liked the way this played out. Let me know!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shots on the Hood of My Car

_**Hello once again audience! Welcome to my longest chapter thus far! This chapter is dedicated to you awesome gurl/guy/other/both! thedeathberry911, Sydbuscus, and Real-Imagination1 for leaving me some inter web liquid love. Thank you so much! **_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 9 - Shots on the Hood of My Car**

**2008 - Florida**

**Ally's POV**

Perched on the hood of my car, I lean back again the windshield and stare up at the stars. Toby and I have been sitting out here for a few hours, perched high above the city on a hill. A half empty bottle of Jack lays on the hood with two shot glasses that were abandoned long ago. I had just turned 21 a few days ago so we've been celebrating just about every night.

Leaning my head against Toby's shoulder, I listen as he fiddles with some chords on his guitar. "Okay, what about this?" He questions as he begins playing, accentuating the strum pattern by having it sound very hip hop. A smile slowly stretches across my lips. Even though I'm throughly buzzed, my mind goes into music mode.

"I like that! Play it again," I request, tapping my hands against my thighs to make a beat. He plays through the progression several times, knowing full well by now that my mind's running. Humming a melody, I pause my impromptu drum beat as words come to me. Sitting up, I nod at Toby to keep going. "And we'd go down, down, down like shooting stars, in the night time, time while the world's still ours." I fill the remaining lines with la's since I don't have anymore words until the very last progression of the chorus. "We're going down, down, down doing shots on the hood of my car." I sing, snapping and moving my body to the beat as he and I share a smile.

Our writing process had long since been established. So he plays through it again, me doing my job of saying my already known lyrics. "We won't cry, cry, cry while the ending starts..." He chimes in before we finish the last line in sync. "We're going down, down, down doing shots on the hood of my car!" Beaming smiles on our features, we fall silent before bursting into laughter.

"That's perfect!" I giggle, throwing my hands up in victory. Let it be known now that I'm a very eccentric drunk. Toby, who's less buzzed than I am since he already went through his stint of drinking excessively 2 years ago, laughs boisterously with me, or at my behavior. Not sure which.

"Very befitting," he comments with a happy grin. Cradling the guitar in his lap, he sits up and leans down to grab the bottle of Jack. Holding the shot glasses in one hand, he pours the amber liquid with his other. Passing one to me, he holds his up in a toast. "To the Hollywood sign!" He exclaims, referring to our shared dream to head to Hollywood one day.

We share a look before tossing back the shot. Grimacing as the alcohol burns my throat, I set the glass down on the hood with an audible clang. He one ups me by taking another shot while I'm still stomaching the first. Refusing to loose our unspoken game, I snatch the bottle from his hands and down a large gulp. But I wasn't ready for that much of a burn. I abruptly pull the bottle from my lips and begin coughing. Instead of helping me like a normal person would, Toby just laughs.

He takes the bottle from me and shows me up by doing the same as me, but taking it like a pro. Sure, just because he has a couple years on me he thinks he can win. Narrowing my eyes, I yank back the bottle. "Oh you are so on Buscus," I declare playfully, our song now forgotten.

* * *

**Present**

Recovering from my idiotic delusions of being kissed, I situate the long forgotten Gibson in my lap. Recalling that night so many years ago, I fiddle around with some of Toby's favorite chords, trying to remember exactly what he had played. I'd found them all expect for one. A, no. C#m, no. C, yes. There we go! Smiling to myself, I call into the kitchen. "Hey, you waiting for your beer to ferment in there or what? I've got something to show you. Get out here!"

"Gurl, you know you should never rush a man and his beer. I've gotta get to know her before I just put my lips all over her. It's just proper beer edict," Toby informs with a grin, like it's common knowledge and that everyone does this. To prove his point he holds up the bottle to his face and begins conversing with it in his ghetto voice. "So, gurl, what's your name? You looking good tonight in that brown bottle. Thin at the top and thick at the bottom, just like I like 'em... So what 'chu doing later?"

Watching him flirt with his beer makes me break out into laughter. But seeing him act as the beer was the icing on the cake. "I'm busy later, I've got a boyfriend Toby. Even though I love you so much more," he replies to himself in his high pitched girl voice.

"Oh, you talking about Daniel? I hate to tell you Charlotte, but...Daniel... He-he didn't make it," a fake sob passes his lips. "Because I killed him!" Toby laughs manically, making me slap a hand to my mouth to quiet my giggles.

His eyes shift to mine as he takes his seat next to me on the couch. He gives me a playful wink. He's happy that he's making me laugh since, after all, this is all for my benefit. It's to put the awkwardness of before behind us. "What?! NO! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry gurl, I'm sorry. It's just he was so delicious. Really though, I did it so we could be together. You know I love you Charlotte."

"Oh, Toby, I love you too."

"You won't for long though," Toby evilly states before popping the cap and taking a swig.

"NOOO! Toby how could you! I trusted you! I loved you! Nooooo!" He finishes his little scene as the female bottle.

My laughter is slowly dying and I'm able to sober myself up enough to get out, "Brilliant! Brilliant performance Charlotte," I commend the bottle. "Toby, you need some work though. I need to believe it. Really feel the emotion of your character," I criticize in a terrible, upper New York, snooty accent.

His eyes grow wide in horror and he address his bottle. "You hear that Charlotte?! Psht, everyone's a critic."

Rolling my eyes in response, I lightly nudge his side. "Oh hush, and listen." Strumming in something close to the hip hop beat Toby had used years ago, I play our unfinished song. "Tell me if you remember this." I add just before I beginning singing. "And we'd go down, down, down like shooting stars..." Toby's face scrunches up as if he's trying hard to remember where he heard this. "In the night time, time while the world's still ours..." His eyes alight in recognition.

"We won't cry, cry, cry while the ending starts," he chimes in just like he did years ago. "We're going down, down, down doing shots on the hood of my car," we finish together, our voices falling into the perfect harmony to compliment each other. Instead of ending it there, he nods and I continue playing through it again. Setting down his beer, he grabs the other guitar and begins playing with me, adding inflections here and there as they come to him. Running through the chorus twice more, we finally finish. "I can't believe we never finished that song."

A pensive look falls across his features before he grins. "Why don't we finish it now then?" He suggests, an expectant look on his features.

My smile falls at this. "I'm not sure I can do it tonight... I've got work in the morning." He looks like he's ready to protest and try to persuade me to stay. "Rain check?" Cocking my head to the right, I arch my brows and smile, giving him the look that always made him fold.

"That's not fair, you're using the 'look'!" Toby protests, shielding his eyes with his hands. Parting his fingers, he looks down at me with one eye to see me still giving him the 'look'. "Fiiinnnneeee," he relents in defeat, dragging it out in a dramatic groan as he drops his hands.

Beaming, I lean over and give him a one armed hug, careful not to knock either guitar against each other. "Thanks Penguin," I whisper gratefully. Even though I have no desire to pull away so quickly, I do. Holding the guitar by the neck, I lean it against the couch cushions as I stand. "Today was fun, but I think it's time I head out."

I can't hide the way my eyes light up when he looks saddened at my departure. "It's no problem Kitty Cat. Let me walk you out." He rests his guitar in his seat as he stands. Bowing at the waist, he offers his arm. "Milady?"

Curtseying in a fake dress, I loop my arm though his. "Why thank you kind sir," I say, copying his English accent with a horrible rendition of my own. Passing the coat rack on our way to the door, I grab my purse. When we reach the door, he drops my arm only to embrace me in a tight hug.

"I had a lot of fun today Allycat. I really did miss you," he breathes, tightening his hold to emphasize his point.

Resting my head against his chest, I wrap my arms around him. "I missed you too Penguin. So much more than you can imagine," I admit. Hoping to keep things light between us, I add, "I suppose after today's adventure of epicosity...you're forgiven."

Letting me go, he tosses his head back in laughter. "You thought today was the surprise?! No, gurl! Not today; today was just us having fun. This wasn't the surprise."

Cocking my head to the side, I arch my brows. "This wasn't the surprise?"

"Nope," he chirps with a happy grin, popping the 'p'.

"So what is it then," I question curiously.

A cheeky grin lights up his expression. "Oh, you'll just have to wait and see Allycat."

Putting on the 'look', I ask, "When am I getting the surprise then?"

At this his smile only widens. "That won't work on me this time," he boasts. "You'll know when, you'll know," he vaguely states.

"Right..." Nodding slowly, I know by that look that I won't be getting anything else out of him. Turning away from him, I open the front door. "Then I suppose I'll see you soon then?"

Looking up at him leaning against the door frame, he gives me that signature Toby smile. "Of course gurl!"

Matching his expression, I step out and call as I make my way to my car. "I'm gonna hold you to that! Don't forget I've got your number now!" Looking over my shoulder back at him, I see him wave enthusiastically. As his front door shuts, I slip into the drivers seat. Dropping my purse in the passenger seat, I heave a soft, almost dreamy sigh. This is what I'd been missing. I'm so glad to have it back, have him back. At least for now.

* * *

The smile he always manages to bring to my face is still there by the time I get home. Slamming the door to my apartment with my foot, I dig absentmindedly through my purse. Finally finding success, I pull out my phone. My screen lights up in a reminder that I'd gotten several texts, all from Abby. Dialing her number, I balance the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I ungracefully lift one foot to undo the strap on my heel. Three rings go by before she answers. "Details. I want details."

Rolling my eyes at her demanding behavior, I slip out of my heel before moving onto the next. "Anyone ever tell you how bossy you are? You know, most men don't find that attractive," I chide lightheartedly.

She snorts, "Of course, you're right. Let me take dating advice from someone who's an expert at dating. Remind me, when was your last date? ...Oh, that's right. It was tonight. So tell me what happened!" She flips from being sarcastic to excited in a split second.

Laughing lightly, I kick my heels to the side and lock the door. "It's not like that," I begin, setting my phone to speakerphone. Walking into my living room, I rest the phone on the coffee table as I lay back to stare at the ceiling. "Trust me, as much as I want it to be that, it wasn't. To be honest, there's a part of me that's thinking that this was more of an obligation. Maybe he feels bad for leaving it like we did, or maybe he feels bad for me, or something. I don't know. It just seems almost too good to be true, you know? I don't want to get my hopes up anymore than they are."

"Sweetie, I highly doubt this was a get together to just make nice and never see each other again. He's a man. They don't do that. If he had wanted to "make nice" then he would've done it by now," Abby reasons. I desperately want to believe her, after all she has the most experience with men between the two of us, but I just don't know. "Tell you what, explain what happened tonight and I will tell you if I think he's doing it just to be nice."

"Okay... Well, we spent about...," I trail off and check my watch, "10 hours together, pretty much just jamming out and catching up at his house."

"That's it?" She sounds unconvinced. "You didn't do anything else?"

"Well, I mean we had a little of a heart to heart moment. I asked him why he left like he did. He explained and apologized. I apologized. Than we hugged it out," I explain, skipping over the majority of the "details" she was really after. My mind drifts to earlier. God, I can't believe I thought he was really going to kiss me.

Unfortunately for me, she knows me well enough to be able to tell I'm not giving her the full story. "You're holding out on me. I know it; stop holding out on me!"

Heaving a sigh, I curl on my side towards the coffee table. "It's no big deal really. There was just this...moment we had. I don't know how to describe it..." I trail off, running a hand over my features. "This is going to sound so stupid, but I..." I trail off once more, feeling my face grow hot in embarrassment at how foolish I had acted. "I thought he was going to kiss me. Stupid right?"

"Kiss you?!" A loud squeal from her end echoes around my apartment. "That is most definitely _not_ a "make nice" get together! So what happened? How'd you two almost kiss?"

Feeling slightly better that she thought it was more than just him feeling bad for me, my blush slowly fades and a smile lights up my features. "Well...," I draw out. "We had just apologized than he pulls me in for a hug. Then we just lingered there for a moment, until Toby pulled back, but only a little. I swear, from the look on his face, it would've happened if we were still together. But, he caught himself and abruptly pulled back. Then he just about ran out of the room."

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid to get your hopes up, but after hearing that... I know you two are going to get back together. Give it 6 months, you two will be together. I just know it."

Hearing that makes my heart fill with hope, but it's quickly squashed as doubt takes it place. "I'm not so sure. I want it to happen, but... I'm not sure I can handle more heartbreak from him."

Abby sighs softly on the other line. "Just take it slow then, be smart. See what he does and play off of that. I don't know this guy personally, but from what you've told me, if he's going to flirt with you it's going to be pretty obvious."

I laugh at that. It's 100 percent accurate. "That is true, he doesn't know the art of being subtle."

"Just try not to over think it when you're with him; just let what's going to happen, happen," Abby wisely advices. Though I'm not paying any attention to her. Holding the phone close to my face, I gaze down at the new text message with a serene smile.

'Goodnight Allycat.'

* * *

**_Just curious, is there any moments you would like to see incorporated into the story? It could be a past memory or something to add later into the story. If there is, I'd love to read them and try to include them._**


	10. Chapter 10 - 'I Sor' Surprises

_**Hello once again audience! This chapter is in dedication to the lovely Sydbuscus! Gurl, you are truly wonderful. Your reviews are always very sweet and encouraging. I'd like to thank you and everyone else who has reviewed from the very bottom of my heart. ...Or the middle... Or the top. Which ever one is more sincere. **_

_**This chapter starts off with a flashback again. It does have a bit of foreshadowing in it though for later so pay attention. Which reminds me, if there's any particular scene between the two you'd like to see, whether it be a flashback or for later, let me know and I'll try my hardest to work it in.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 10 - "I Sor" Suprises**

**2005 - Florida Night Club**

**Ally's POV**

Hunkering close to Toby's side as we wait in line with his friends, I check my fake I.D once again. Noticing how close we are to the entrance and the bouncer who can grant or deny entrance, my nerves spike. Nudging Toby's side, he looks down at me in question. Even in my tallest heels I still have to stand on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure this will work?" I question, flashing him the ID in my hand. He looks from the ID to me and grins. Slinging his arm over my shoulder, he nods encouragingly. "Trust me Kitty Cat, it'll be fine. John does great work. I've been using mine for 2 years and haven't gotten caught once. Besides, you're hot. A bouncer won't really care if you flash him that pretty smile," he reassures with a grin.

Before I have a chance to answer, we're up next for entrance to the club. "IDs," the bouncer requests. Both Toby and I hand ours over for inspection. The man looks up and hands Toby his. I feel more out of place when he leaves me side and steps behind the bouncer. Thankfully he waits at the entrance for me. The bouncer inspects my ID before looking up to glance me over. Looking wide eyed to Toby for help, I see him point to his overly wide smile.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I take his advice and flash the bouncer the closest thing I have to a seductive grin. Pretending to pull down my tight dress more to make sure it covers everything, I make sure to tug it down enough to showcase more cleavage. I'm not usually one to do something like that, but I'm not taking the chance of being left out. Once the bouncer notices, he looks me over again, paying more attention to my chest than before. He hands me my fake ID back and steps out of the way to allow me entrance to the club.

When I reach Toby's side, he seems to notice the change in my dress immediately. Giving him an unimpressed look, even though inside I'm enjoying the attention from him, I nudge him again. "Come on Mr. Turner, it's not the first time you've seen boobs before," I dryly point out. That seems to catch his attention and he flashes me a sheepish smile.

His arm is slung over my shoulder. "Sorry gurl, it's just I'm a little surprised that's your version of a pretty smile."

I roll my eyes as we get our wrists stamped to signal we're allowed entrance and are old enough to drink. "Shut up," I retort. The pounding bass resinates through the floor as we reach the main section of the club. Looking around, I'm surprised to see it's pretty much wall to wall people. A familiar hand slips into mine and begins leading through the throng of bodies.

Following to his group of college friends, I look down in surprise when his friend John, the one who got me the fake ID, thrusts a shot glass in my free hand. "A celebratory drink for little miss rebel, breaking the law," he comments over the loud with a grin.

Giving him a smirk and a nod of thanks, I toss back the shot. He laughs when my face contorts into a grimace at the taste. "Oh my God! That's awful! How do you drink that!?"

He passes me his shot. "It gets better after the first one, try again."

* * *

A few hours have passed since that first shot and I think it's safe to say I'm throughly tipsy, if not drunk. My inhibitions have faded and I'm actually having a better time than I thought I would. I lost Toby in the crowd a while ago and any attempt to find him or the group of friends we came with has been futile. Instead of making any real effort to find him, I shrug it off and enjoy myself.

Hands roughly grab my hips and pull me back against their chest. Spinning around in surprise, I look up to see the unfamiliar face of a cute guy. Flashing him a grin to which he returns, we begins dancing, or in reality grinding, to the blaring beat of Candy Shop. Closing my eyes, I lean back up against the nameless man and loose myself in the moment. The man's hands roam from my hips making my cheeks flush but I don't stop him.

My eyes snap open when I hear my name shouted rather angrily, "ALLY!" Toby is making his way towards me through the crowd. As he nears us the strobe lights hit his features. I can see a strange glint in his eyes that I haven't seen before. "Get your hands off her!" He yells over the music, surprising me with his tone. I don't understand what the problem is, I was just dancing with the guy. It's not like he was trying to rape me or something.

The guy I'd been dancing with holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, I was just looking for a dance. She didn't say she was with someone," he explains as he backs up.

Toby grabs ahold of my hand and begins leading me towards the entrance. "Toby!" I call over the music only to be ignored. I try to pull my hand from his, but his grip tightens. "Toby, what the Hell is your problem?!" I question once we're out in the Florida air.

He spins around to face me, finally dropping my hand. "My problem?! What about your problem? What the Hell was that in there!" He retorts in a yell.

Furrowing my brow in confusion, I wonder just how drunk he is. "We were dancing. That's it. It's nothing to fret over. I wasn't about to go have sex with him in the bathroom or anything. Calm down," I explain, still so confused as to why he's so upset about it. He's always been protective of me, but this was a new extreme. After all, it was his idea for me to come out here with him. It was his idea to get me the fake ID. Surely he must've realized I couldn't spend _every_ moment with him tonight.

He runs a hand through his hair, a frown tugging at his lips. "You do realize he wasn't after_ just_ a dance, right?" He shouts, clearly not done with being angry.

"Even if that's what he was after, he wasn't going to get anything more than what you saw," I soothe. "Calm down Toby, really. It's all fine." Grasping his shoulders, I smile up at him. "Have you been drinking tonight, son?" The words are teasing, in an effort to get him to return to his normal, joking self.

The strange look in his eyes remain, but he cracks a smile non the less. Grabbing my arms, he lowers them from his shoulders before his hands slip down to grasp my own. "Let's head back inside." Without another word, we turn back to the entrance.

As we wait at the bar for our drinks, I turn to him. Grabbing a fist full of his shirt, I pull him down to my level so I can whisper in his ear. "After that little display I think I can say for sure that you're a jealous drunk."

He recoils and responds with a roll of his eyes. "Jealous drunk? Yeah, right. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He teases with a smirk as our tequila shots are presented in front of us. Tossing back the shot, he pops the slice of lime in mouth. Flashing me a smile so I can see the green skin of the lime in place of his teeth, I laugh at the sight.

With a smile, I pull the slice of lime off the rim of the other shot. Cradling it in my open hand, I down the strong alcohol. A grimace on my features, I move to suck on the lime to mask the flavor but find Toby's discarded one there in it's place. Dropping it on the floor, I glare up at him when I notice the lime intended for me is being held up above my head. "Give it!" I order, the horrible aftertaste of the alcohol making my face screw up. He finally relents after a moment and hands it back. Immediately I greedily suck on it. Pulling it from my lips once the juice is gone, I glower up at him. "Not funny Buscus."

A sheepish smile on his face, he tries an attempt at a pout as he orders us another round. "Sorry Kitty Cat, I just couldn't resist." When he downs the next shot of tequila I take my chance for sweet revenge and take the lime from him. Grinning like a madman, I bite down on the rind. As he moves to grab the lime, I step back. Flaunting the fruit between my lips, I figure I got him good.

Before I have a chance to pull away, his grabs my face in his hands and crushes his lips to mine, biting down on the sour fruit. My eyes widen in shock and my heart races. I become paralyzed on the spot. Even though his lips just barely brush mine over the slice of fruit, I can tell they're softer than I'd imagined. This is the day I really started to fall for my best friend.

* * *

**Present **

Letting out a soft sigh, my eyes flutter close. Fingers automatically falling into the formation for the D chord. Chocking up on my pick, I begin picking the strings. Going through the chord progression for the bridge a few times, I finally open my eyes to stare at the words written on my open notebook.

"Do I ever cross your mind? Cause you're on mine all the time. I can't believe how unfair life is sometimes. Oh... I'll find a way to close the door and be okay with nothing more. But, I found you once. You're lost again. Two thousand miles took what could've been. Don't want to, won't let myself I have to realize. That this might be... this could be... this is goodbye." Singing the words feels like a huge weight is being lifted off my chest. Seeing Toby again and having that heart to heart brought back all those all old feelings. Not just the love I felt for him, but all the sadness and betrayal I felt when he left. Don't get me wrong, resolving things with him felt amazing. I feel like I need this though. That this is the final step for me to get past this. I need to get this off my chest.

Finishing the bridge and chorus, I strum through the chords again before finishing. "The hope is fading from my lips..." A small smile forms on my lips. Cradling the guitar to my chest, I lean forward and scribble down the last line. Titling the piece "Goodbye", I look to my phone when it rings. Pausing in notating the chords, I grab my cell and check the caller I.D. Abby.

My smile widening, I slide to accept the call. "Let me guess, you need me to cover your shift today?" I ask knowingly.

"Not a chance, I've already clocked in thank you very much." She retorts, pretending to be offended that I would ever say such a thing. "You'll never guess who I just saw."

Cocking a brow, my curiosity peaks at her tone. That's the tone she uses when she's about to _die_ from excitement. "Don't make me guess, you know I'm terrible at this. Is it Robert Downy Jr.?" I question since I know about her not so secret obsession with that man.

"Good God, I wish, but no. Keep going," she goads. God, I can just picture that stupid smirk that screams 'I know something you don't know' that she's most likely wearing.

Falling silent, I begin grasping for straws as to what would make her so excited. "Uh...your ex Christian? Who happened to come in begging for you to take him back to which you laughed in his face?"

Her laughter rings through the line. "Ha, no, but I'd love to do that. Guess again."

"Um, uh... That cute guitar player from Lady Antebellum?"

Abby laughs on the other end. "Nope! Wrong! No! Just no! God, you really are terrible at this, aren't you? Fine, I'll tell you...your little boyfriend Toby!" She all but squeals.

My heart skips a beat at the mention of him. "Toby dropped by?" I ask for clarification, ignoring her boyfriend comment for now. "So? Why do I need to know when he wants a coffee?"

"Well, you might not be interested in that, but you will be interested with the fact that he dropped something off for you. It's an envelope. He told me to give it to you when you got here."

"But, I'm not coming in today. Why wouldn't he just call me instead?" My phone begins vibrating against my ear just as I finish. Pulling it away, I see a new text from him to head to the Starbucks where I work. "Oh, speak of the devil. He just sent me a text to head over there." Standing, I set the guitar on the empty spot on the couch. "He's not still there, is he?" I'm already grabbing my purse and keys from my kitchen counter.

"No, he left about 5 minutes ago."

Furrowing my brow, I nod even though she can't see. "Right. Thanks Abby, I'm heading there now. And, _don't_ open it!" I order. Slipping on my flip flops at the door, I head out of my apartment and down to the car park. Just what are you planning Toby?

* * *

Locking the car door, I glance around the parking lot for any sign of the silver car I saw parked in Toby's drive a few days ago. Nothing, he's not here. I slip my keys and phone in my purse before walking into the surprisingly empty Starbucks. Spotting Abby at the counter, I grin and make a beeline for her. She perks up at the sight of me and grabs the envelope from under the counter. "Here it is sweetie, unopened like you requested. Go on, look. I didn't even peak," she boasts as she slides it across to me.

Ally is written across the front in his easily recognizable handwriting. Picking the white envelope up with furrowed brows, I flip it over and inspect the other side before finally opening it. A Polaroid picture lies inside. A smile stretches across my face at the image. Toby's grinning widely with that big goofy grin in front of a street sign. Jefferson Boulevard. _Head to the park on Jefferson._ Shaking my head as the grin grows, the picture is plucked from my hands by Abby.

"Awww, that's so sweet," she gushes before handing the picture back with a knowing smile on her face. "Told you he wasn't in it just to make nice."

Biting my bottom lip, I gaze down at the photo. "Yeah, maybe you're right," I murmur in agreement. Turning my attention back to her, I flash a big grin. "I'll call you later with details," I promise before she has a chance to say anything about it.

Spinning on my heel, I head out the door in a run. I'm not sure what Toby has planned, but I know it'll be good.

* * *

Doubling checking the sign in the picture and the one in front of me, I know this is where I'm supposed to be. The park spans an entire block and I'm not really sure where I should be headed. Shrugging indifferently, I take the path to the right. Eyes drifting from all the people passing by, I'm on the look out for Toby. Strolling along, I pause in my steps when I catch sight of chalk drawings beneath my feet. Taking a step back, I see there are messages written. They're draw in big colorful letters with arrows pointing towards a path leading to a secluded section of the park that holds a small hill that overlooks the next few blocks.

_Kitty Cat! _

_This way!_

_Keep going! _

_Almost there!_

Kneeling down to inspect the one beneath my feet, I can tell for a fact that it's Toby's writing. Laughing softly to myself, I straighten and begin following the chalk drawings. Finally nearing the last drawing, I spot him in the distance. Picking up my pace, I run towards him. He seems to catch sight of me as well because he begins waving his arms frantically. "Allycat! You made it!"

Coming to a stop near him, I gaze down at him with wide eyes. A darkness, redness, whiteness blanket lays spread out on the grass. He has 2 shot glasses and a liter of Coke. To complete it, a large bowl of salad is placed off to the side with strips of steak placed on top. It's my favorite dish, always has been, and the one of the only ones Toby could make well. The pieces of steak are cut up in squares to spell out something. Puckering my brow, I cock my head to the side. "What's 'I Sor' mean?" I ask in confusion. Turning my attention on him, I notice Toby flashes an almost nervous smile.

"Well, originally it said, 'I'm sorry.' ...But I had to sacrifice some letters to keep Gryphon interested," he explains, holding up Gryphon's leash for emphasis. Gryphon happy bounds over towards him at the mention of his name.

Looking from him to the salad, a beaming smile sprouts on my lips. Kneeling down on the blanket, I throw my arms around him in a hug to which he whole heartedly returns. "It's perfect Toby, thank you," I whisper, still so surprised that he would do this.

He chuckles softly, still holding me close. "I take it you like your surprise then?"

Pulling back out of his embrace, I nod enthusiastically. "I love it." Looking over everything, I can see how much he put into this. "And, after seeing all of this," I turn back to face him. "You're officially forgiven."

Toby meets my gaze and dramatically lets out a big whoosh of air. "Thank God! Do you know how much work this all was? I had to get up before noon, it was terrible!" He groans for effect and falls back on the blanket.

Rolling my eyes, I lay back next to him. "The shot glasses and Coke was a nice touch," I comment, rolling on my side to gaze at him.

As if sensing my stare, he turns his head towards me with his signature grin. "It's not quite the same as Jack Daniels, but I think it gets the point across. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's frowned upon to bring alcohol to a public park." He points out, his brow furrowed.

I sit up and open the liter of soda and pour it in the two shot glasses. Toby follows suit and grabs one glass from me. Holding it up in a toast, he shouts, "To friendship!" Earning stares from passerbys, he simply waves at them, but lowers his voice non the less as he continues. "And, the Hollywood sign!" He quotes from years ago.

Raising my glass, I clink it with his and repeat. "To friendship and the Hollywood sign." With this, we both toss back our "shots".

* * *

_**So, what'd you think of his surprise? I hope it lived up to Toby's standards of epicosity! **_


	11. Chapter 11 - GIRLS RANT

_**Hello once again audience! ...What is this?! A second update within...less than a week? Holy FOOP! Has that ever happened?! Wow... **_

_**I want to thank Sydbuscus and The Dancing Rain Alchemist for their lovely and encouraging reviews. **_

_**This chapter goes out to you gurls/guys/both/other! This chapter deals with one of Toby's favorite things right now, ranting. Hopefully I captured his epicosity well.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 11 - GIRLS RANT**

**Third Person POV**

"Girls out there, what is up with your relationship games? We're in the 21st century, we have phones, email, texts, Facebook! Aren't we past the point were the guy is supposed to make the first move? I mean, I'm out spending time with this great girl, how am I supposed to know when to make the first move? And, then there are the girls out there who are just always flirtatious. How are us guys supposed to know the difference?"

The scene cuts to a split screen with two Toby's. One version of him is wearing a ridiculously big smile while fluttering his eyelashes a lot. The other is more stoic like normal. "Oh, Toby, you're just _so_ funny!" He exclaims in his high, girly impersonation, leaning closer to his double.

The guy version of him moves closer with a grin on his lips. "Oh, really, you think so gurl?" He coyly says in his ghetto voice. He moves closer to his double, leaning in with closed eyes and exasperatedly puckered lips.

The girl version of him gets a look of disgust and confusion and reels back. "Uh, what the Hell are you doing Toby? No, just no."

"But gurl, I was...," the manly side of him starts, looking rejected and confused.

"Ew, no. Get away from me you creep," the girly side exclaims, snapping his fingers before it suddenly cuts back to just Toby.

"BAM!" Toby yells, crashing his hands together in an loud smack as he makes explosion noises. "Friendship ruined! I mean, why do we always have to take the rejection like that? And, how am I supposed to know when you're interested and when you're not?! I'm not a mind reader! I can't keep track of your little hints. So what am I supposed to go off of? My fantasies? I don't think you wanna know what I think about gurl. ...And, when I say that I mean I think of World of Warcraft constantly. I didn't mean anything like that. You've got a dirty mind. Don't make it weird."

"Then there are the girls who can't seem to make up their minds. You're flirting with them and they're doing it back, but then minutes later they're pushing you away. How do I work with that? MAKE UP YOUR MIND! You're killing me!" He exclaims, pulling at this hair.

"Back to the main point. I spend time with this great girl and now I'm just waiting over here by myself. Not a word from her. I don't want to call her right away and come off like some desperate creep. She's got her own life. So I wait, and wait...and wait...and wait...and wait..."

The shot switches to a different cut. "That went off for the equivalent of 2 weeks. I think you get the point. So, I figure, 'Okay, she's waiting for me. That's fine. I can work with that. Be a man Toby and call her.' Only problem, I got nothing! First for me. Be surprised Audience, it happens to the best of us. What do I say, 'Hey gurl, how you doing? I know we haven't talked for like almost a month, but you know...I think you're hothothot lets do something.' No." He acts out, holding up his hand to his ear like a phone then looking straight to the camera with a sharp shake of his head.

"So, I figure, okay call Gabuscus and ask for advice. But he's got NOTHING helpful! 'Do something fun. Or just hang out. Or do something she enjoys. I don't know, you know her better than I do. I don't use my own advice cause the ladies love me because of my huge muscles'," Toby impersonates poorly, flexing for emphasis. Groaning loudly, he collapses back dramatically against his chair. "Girls! Why do I always have to work _so hard_ for your attention!?"

"Then I start thinking, 'Why hasn't she called?'" A worried looks falls over his features. "I mean I'm a great catch, aren't I Audience?! Yes, I know I am, thanks for agreeing," he nods enthusiastically as he agrees with himself. "I'm funny," he throws his head back in boisterous laughter at that. "I'm buff; I flex every time all the time," at this he lifts his arms up and flexes for the camera. "I've got a feminine side and I'm an animal lover," he states in his high pitched girl voice, holding Gryphon in his arms. "But I've also got my manly, masculine man side," Toby lowers his voice to close to his dubbed "movie voice" after the scene changes to one with no Gryphon. "I'm hothothot," he flashes a charming grin at the camera. He pulls on a cheap blue graduation cap at his next words. Slipping it on, the golden tassel falls in his face, and he fiddles with it constantly, but it continually falls back to hang in front of his nose. "I'm smart, I graduated. See?" Taking if off, he throws it to the floor. "Okay, so maybe I bought that at a Party City... SPONSOR! But, still, I'm great boyfriend material," he insists.

"_Then_," he drawls out. "I start to worry. What has she been doing this past month?" He trails off, getting a pensive look on his features. "She doesn't have a boyfriend... At least, she never said she has a boyfriend. But it's been a month! She could've gotten one by now!" Toby throws his hands up in exasperation.

"So what do I do with that?! Call and ask her out to find she's moved on because I'm a noob and didn't call soon enough? Which then makes it extremely awkward? Friendship...RUINED! Call her and find out that she doesn't think of me like that and ruin our friendship? Friendship...RUINED! Ego...CRUSHED! Continue to wait until I'm an old Buscus?" The shot flips to one with him in his sweater vest, bald cap on, and his glasses on. He's holding his iPhone up to his face, waiting for something. "Maybe she'll call today...," he wonders aloud in his grandpa voice. "Or do I man up and call her even though I have _no idea_ what to say," he questions, the shot changing back to his normal self.

"Look, I get it girls. It's custom that guys call first, that they make the first move. But if you're going to make me go through all that work and face rejection, at least be clear about what you want from me. If you have a similar problem post in the comment section below. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Toby out!" He throws himself off frame and the video ends with his normal outro.

* * *

_**It just goes to show that even the great Lord Buscus has girl problems and it proves that he's just as interested in rekindling their relationship as Ally is. Too bad she doesn't know...yet.**_


	12. Chapter 12- How Do You Feel About Vegas?

_**Hello once again Audience! Sorry for the long leave of absence. The next few chapters are sort of a prelude and to build up to the impending drama. I've got quite a few different obstacles planned for these two to work through, before and after they get back together. Jealously and doubt are vicious. Hint, hint.**_

_**A big shout out to reviewers of the last chapter, Sydbuscus, Lexie, and Cooky13134. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 12 - "How Do You Feel About Vegas?"**

**July 2007**

**Ally's POV**

A sign welcoming us to Georgia flashes by my window as we zoom down the highway. Casting a look over at my partner in crime and driver, I smile widely. "Pick a number between 7 and...29!" I randomly pick some exit numbers.

"Hmm...19," he replies after a moment of thought, raising his voice to be heard over the volume of the radio.

Laughing lightly when he swings into the exit lane, I roll down the window and stare up at the stars shining in the midnight sky. We'd been driving for a little over 6 hours now. Ever since I graduated high school, Toby and I had developed a reputation for trips like this. We'd randomly disappear for about a week or so at a time. No warning, no planning, no packing, nothing whatsoever. It's always been a spur of the moment decision. We'd grab a backpack, full of the things we absolutely needed, hop into Toby's car and head off in a random direction to some unknown destination.

When we came across a fork in the road, we'd flip a coin. Exit signs on the highway, we'd take turns randomly picking. It was always just wherever the wind blows, fly by the seat of our pants type adventure. It was a bonding time for us. For all the times when life got in the way and we couldn't spend a lot of time together, we'd take off on a trip. It was our getaway. No phones, no email, no job, no school, no boyfriends or girlfriends, no family, no friends. Nothing. It was always just us two. The two of us on our own together.

And, that's the beauty of it all.

* * *

**Present**

As Abby drones on about how her mother disapproves of her boyfriend, I try to listen attentively like a good friend would, but I can't seem to pay attention. Leaning up against the countertop, I pull my phone out of my back pocket for what must be the tenth time today. A sigh leaves my lips when I see no missed calls, no texts, no nothing.

Water droplets hit me in the face making me look up at Abby who's wiping her wet hands on her apron. With a frown, I wipe my face. "Okay, what gives? You've had this dejected look on your face for the past week and you check your phone constantly. I thought maybe you were having a rough "time of the month", but this is just too much. I can't stand this anymore. So spill," Abby demands, the look on her face clearly showing that she won't stop pestering me until I tell her.

Looking down at my phone screen again, I tuck it back in my pocket. "It's Toby," I admit. Running a hand through my hair, I pull it back in a ponytail to play nervously with the ends. "Is it weird that I'm hung up over the fact that he hasn't called? Or texted. At all. Not since he pulled that surprise, but that was over 2 weeks ago!" As silly as it sounds I'd been checking my phone constantly for any sort of contact from him. Though not once had I tried to call him. I just don't want to bother him. He's got a much busier schedule than I do so I figured when he wanted to hang out, he'd take the initiative.

A look over understanding falls over Abby's tanned features. "Then call him," she states like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Really? You don't say?" I drawl sarcastically, my brows arched as I cock my head to the side. "You're the one who said I should take it slow, play off of what he does."

"Did you know we can vote now? I think if women can do that, then we can also go against stereotype and call first." As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. I suppose I could call first. I just don't want to seem like a bother, like I was pestering him to spend time with me. He has a job and other friends. It's reasonable to believe that he's plenty busy. I shouldn't be this anxious for him to call.

Her gaze shifts past me to the glass door behind me as it dings. A smile lights up her features and I turn around to see Toby entering. He waves eagerly at me as he bounds up to the counter. "Hey Cat!"

A beaming smile of my own on my lips, I greet back just as enthusiastically, "Hey Toby, what can I get you?" I question, already reaching for my sharpie and a cup.

At this he shakes his head, that ridiculously big smile still on his lips. "Actually, I'm not here for the coffee. I'm here for you. How long until your shift is over?"

Furrowing my brow, I quickly check my watch. "Uh, I've got roughly an hour and a half left. Why?" I question. I wonder why he came here to see me, he could've called or something to find out when I'd be off.

He ignores my question and instead counters with one of his own. "And, what did you have planned...say for the next 3 days? Work?" A strange look falls across his face as he adds, "Dates?"

Shaking my head adamantly, I shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't have anything planned, just work Thursday morning. Why?"

Toby leans across the counter and cocks his head to the side to address Abby. She quickly turns around to act like she's cleaning one of the blenders but in reality, I know she was watching us. "Mind if I steal her away for rest of today?"

"Huh?" She pretends to look up startled, but she fails. There's a smirk that wants to come out though she's trying her best to hold it back. "Oh, no. That's fine. I can handle it from here." Turning back to wiping the already clean blender, she adds. "I could even cover for her on Thursday too."

"Perfect!" He exclaims loudly like a little kid. As he straightens up, he makes a shooing motion with his hands. "Go, go. Get ready to go. I'm taking you somewhere."

Rolling my eyes with a grin, I do as instructed and head into the back to grab my purse. I know better than to question Toby's motives when he's got something in mind. If he is determined, by God it'll get done. Even if I necessarily don't want it to. Pulling off my green apron, I drape it over my arm before stepping back out. Toby's waiting impatiently on the other side of counter, practically bouncing on his heels. Hazel eyes alighting at the sight of me, he wheels behind the counter and grabs my hand, leading me towards the door. "Let us be off gurl!"

At the door, I stop and wave behind at Abby. "Thanks for covering!"

She shrugs off my thanks with a wave. "It's no trouble honey. Have fun you two!" She waggles her eyebrows and throws me a wink. Laughing lightly at her antics, I turn and follow Toby out before she has a chance to make another comment.

Making a beeline for my Chevy, my eyes widen as the grip on my hand tightens. He pulls me closer and guides me towards his car. "Nu uh, you're riding with me," Toby insists. When we near his convertible, he drops his hand and wheels ahead of me to open the passenger door with an exaggerated bow. "After you milady," Toby slips into his English accent as he looks up at me from his bowed position, that signature smile tugging at his lips.

Curtsying in reply, I slip into the passenger side. "Thank you darling."

Once he's started the car, I ask something that's been pestering me since he came. "So, where are we going?"

Turning his head to the side, he arches a brow. "How do you feel about Vegas?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Jealousy? Could It Be?

_**Hello once again Audience! Get ready for Vegas! WEEEHEEE! And...drum roll...jealousy enters the equation. It's going to start being a big part of this story within the next few chapters. Let me just say this, a jealous Toby is a hot Toby. **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you from the very bottom of my heart, or the middle or the top, which ever is most sincere, that I love you guys so much and I really appreciate every review you drop. So thanks to Sydbuscus, Tospringe, Shambedong1, and Cooky13134 for reviewing! Tospringe also pointed out that there is finally an option for Tobuscus in the character list. WOOHOO! And, you, Shambedong1...gurl/guy/both/other...I love your ideas. I promise I'll throw in a kiss or almost kiss or something as soon as possible. Trust me, I'm dying for one just as much as you are. I'll try not to keep you all waiting you all too long.**_

_**Also, I know the timing for Toby's "Toby Dances to One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful" Just Dance video is off since it happened in October. But for all sakes and purposes, and since this is fiction, let's just pretend that he filmed it in December. I will try my hardest to keep everything else in the story in the correct chronological order, except for this that is. I just couldn't resist a One Direction dancing Toby. Who can?**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 13 - Jealously? Could It Be?**

Ally's POV

"Vegas? As in _the_ Las Vegas?" I repeat for clarification, eyes wide. "Hell yes!"

Throwing his head back in laughter, he casts a look over at me, eyes shining with mirth. "That's good, because I'm pretty sure kidnapping is against the law." Turning his gaze back on the road, he brakes before pulling into the intersection. "Now, for more pressing matters. Which way to your apartment?"

"Left," I answer immediately. Honestly I'm a little embarrassed for Toby to see where I live. It's no where near as nice as where he lives. It's actually not just a little embarrassing, it's really embarrassing. I thought by now I'd be further along than where I am currently. Hopefully he'll be more than content to wait in the car. Giving Toby directions to where I reside, we pull into the parking lot far soon than I'd like. Stepping out, I heave a sigh when he does the same. Fishing out my keyring, I beginning leading the way inside and to my apartment. All the while, I'm absentmindedly looking for my key.

"So, why Vegas?" I ask as I unlock the door, quickly rushing off into the living room to at least tidy up a little. Eyeing the basket of unfolded laundry off the couch, I flash him a sheepish grin when he enters. He simply plops down on the empty spot on the couch.

"Don't worry 'bout it Cat. You don't have to impress me," he soothes. "As for Vegas, I've got to do some filming over there. So, I thought why not stay there longer and bring my favorite gurl with me?" He asks, that signature smile on his face.

Giving him a smile, I place my hand to my heart. "Aww, I'm touched. You really know how to make a girl feel special," I dramatically drawl out. Dropping my hand, I call into the living room as I head to the next room, my bedroom, to search for a backpack to pack. "What're you filming? New skit for Tobuscus?"

"Ubisoft contracted with me to do a promotional video for Just Dance 4."

My eyes widen at this. Scurrying to my bedroom doorway, I look out into the living room. "You're working with Ubisoft?!" My lips are parted in surprise. "That is...so cool!" I gush, a wide grin sprouting on my painted lips. I absolutely love Ubisoft. The fact that he has such a great relationship with them that he can work with them so much... I'm insanely jealous. That is just awesome.

Our eyes lock, his ever changing hazel orbs twinkling in amusement. Breaking the stare after a moment, I spin on my heels and head back into my room to pack. I don't bother folding anything or making any attempt to organize. Throwing in everything I'll need, I shoulder the now full backpack and step back out. "Ready...," I declare, trailing off at the end.

Toby's seated on the couch, thumbing through my journal. Eyes widening, I hurry forward and snatch it from his hands. A nervous look falls across my face as I wonder just how much he read. This journal is the most personal thing I have. It contains everything, from little snippets of memories, to dreams, to things from everyday life. Most importantly, though, it contains all my songs. Most of which were inspired by him. The last thing I want is for him to figure that out.

Toby looks up in surprise, his brow puckered in confusion at my reaction. Though, in his eyes I catch a glimpse of a strangely familiar yet unknown glint of emotion. "Oh, you really don't want to read that. It's just boring old stuff," I insist, holding the book possessively close.

He arches a brow, that strange emotion that I can't quite place still shining in his gaze. "Boring old stuff?" He questions, an edge in his tone. Oh God, what did he read? How much did he read?

Shrugging, I try to nonchalantly play it off. "Oh, you know, just some songs and random stuff I've written down. Nothing really special."

He looks unconvinced, but he lets it go. His gaze shifts to my backpack and he stands, his eyes flitting momentarily to the book in my hands. "So, you ready to head out?"

The stress I was feeling from moments ago fading, I nod excitedly. "Let's do this!" Hooking our arms together, he begins leading me back out to his car, only stopping briefly to let me lock up.

* * *

We'd been on the road for over 4 hours, yet our time together passed quickly. It certainly didn't feel like we'd been in the car for that long. My eyes alight when we catch sight of the towering buildings of the Vegas strip in the distance. Toby's phone starts ringing loudly, just barely audible over the radio.

Casting a glance over at him in the driver's seat, he meets my gaze. His mouth is puffed out comically like a chipmunk, full of the McDonald's we just got. Gesturing towards his phone for me to answer, I roll my eyes and sigh in fake exasperation, like doing this is such a great burden. Reaching over the center console, I grab his phone and simultaneously turn off the radio. Checking the screen, there's an image of a pretty girl with black hair. I didn't even need to see the caller ID to know who it was. Olga Kay. Sliding to accept the call, I press it up to my ear.

"Hello," I greet.

"Uh, excuse me. I need to talk to Toby. Who's this?" She questions, her Russian accent very discernible over the phone. I'm not sure what to make of her tone. It almost sounded, dare I say, jealous? Or stand off-ish? Something along those lines? Then again, I don't know the girl well enough to say for sure.

My attention is drawn to Toby who's pulled one hand off the steering wheel, gesturing wildly for his phone. Furrowing my brow, I shake my head in reply. It's illegal to use your phone while driving, including talking on it. His eyes move from the road to mine as he reaches his arm over and grabs the phone. He's quick to lower the volume so I can't overhear what exactly she's saying.

I turn my eyes towards the window, trying to give him some form of privacy. The conversation seems to mostly be one sided. He remains silent for the majority of it all as he listens to her. Though when he does talk, it's softer than usual as he promises to call once he's at the hotel. The call is ended relatively quickly and the silence that follows is filled with the radio when he turns it on.

For the remainder of the drive my mind is going over what could've possibly been said. From what I saw of Toby's videos, I know they dated and now remain friends. But he had said it ended somewhat strangely. Like both of them knew it wasn't going to last. I can't help but wonder, are they working on moving past it? Are they dating again?

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think of the whole thing with Olga. I know there are a lot of stories with Olga being jealous and I'm wondering if I should tie that in. What do you all think, should I make Olga jealous or not?**_


	14. Chapter 14 - An Actor, Kinda a Big Deal

_**Hello once again Audience! I want to give a huge shout out to my reviewers last chapter. Thanks gleekbuscus, Sydbuscus, Guest, and beebee73. You guys are seriously amazing! And, gleekbuscus, I'm glad someone is enjoying the flashbacks! I got mixed reviews on the whole jealous Olga thing, so let me know what you think. Which way should I go? I'm still open to either way. **_

_**Also, if you're interested, I posted a new Tobuscus story called, 'Do Feelings Change?'. It's going to be a quick story, possibly five chapters or so. So it shouldn't pull me away from this story. If you do read it, let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 14 - I'm An Actor, Kind of a Big Deal**

Ally's POV

Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I stare up in wonderment at the looming structure of the hotel. An arm slings itself over my shoulder and I look up to see Toby's eyes are on me. My eyes are wide in disbelief as I ask, "We're staying here?" It should be rather obvious since our bags have already been brought in and his car valeted, but it just seems too unreal. When he told me of the Vegas trip I didn't think we'd be living it up this good.

That signature smile of his widens and he nods, guiding me inside the hotel and casino. "Of course we are." I pull away from him as I look about. The lobby is _huge_. The theme is ornate, the marble floors shine beneath my feet and the high ceilings are complete intricate designs. Clearly this is one of the high end places to stay on the Vegas strip. My wide open mouth snaps shut as I spin on my heel to face a laughing Toby, now holding our room keys.

"You're kidding!" He just shakes his head no, laughing still at my reaction as he offers one key. "This place has to cost an arm and a leg!" I exclaim, in awe of it all.

Amusement shines in his eyes at that, but he shrugs my comment off like it's no big deal. "You're the one who told me I had to make it up to you. Think of this as phase 2 of that," he comments, grabbing my hand and guiding me through the casino towards the elevators. Once we step into the crowded elevator, he pulls out his phone and drags me in close. "Picture time!" Toby shouts, drawing attention from the people surrounding us. We both ignore them as he opens Instagram. He begins snapping away. Most of them are filled with me laughing at all the stupid faces he comes up with.

The people crowded in with us leave the elevator as we head up to the 24th floor. Once it's free of anyone else, he switches it over to video. "Do you mind if I...?" he trails off, brandishing his phone with a hopeful grin. Shaking my head with a smile, I give him the go ahead. I'd seen his vlogs from the Audience's perspective before, it'll be interesting to see it from the other side. Toby drops to his knees, focusing the video on my heels. "Audience?! What're doing staring at..." he trails off, slowly moving the phone up to focus on my face. "Hothothothothot...," he mumbles, throwing me a wink off camera. "Oh, look it's Allybuscus! Say hello gurl!"

Shaking my head with a small laugh, I give a little wave to the camera. "Hey Audience!"

The camera is flipped back to focus on him. "Intro of darkness, than redness, than whiteness!" Toby introduces, placing his finger over the lens. "Hey look, it's us!" He angles the camera to show the mirrored image of himself and the camera behind him on the elevator wall. "So, I'm here in Las Vegas with my favorite gurl!" Toby yells, flashing the camera over towards me again.

"Gabuscus is joining us in a few days so we can start filming. I know I talked about doing a Just Dance video before, but now I'm finally doing it. And, if Steven's a really good editor he should have it up within a week. Get excited Audience! Which reminds me...," he trails off as his smile dims a bit. "Steven still has to edit last weeks video. He really has been slacking off. I'm sorry I've got such a terrible editor. But I can't just fire him now, otherwise that would mean I would have to start editing the videos and...pssh. That ain't never gonna happen," he adamantly states, slipping into his Mississippi redneck voice at the end. "Because that would involve work...and effort..." Painful expressions contort his face as if the prospect of work is so bad. "And other words I don't want to even think about. So, yeah, never ever."

My hand flies to my mouth, stifling the oncoming laughter. Hazel eyes meet mine as he flips the camera around to face me. "Something funny?"

"Funny? Noooo...," I drawl out dismissively with a shake of my head. "Definitely not funny. To be honest, it's a bit boring." I critique, throwing in a fake yawn for emphasis.

Toby's expression morphs into one of fake horror. The camera swivels back around to face him. "Did you hear that Audience? Boring! Me! In the same sentence. I don't think I've ever heard that before, except when there was a 'not' thrown in there. I'm appalled! Are you appalled?! You should be!"

His eyes widen considerably and he pouts out his bottom lip, acting like he's about to cry. "How could you ever say that I'm boring! How could you say that about me?!"

The camera is flipped back around towards me. Once he's off screen, he grins widely at me. The doors of the elevator open at our floor. He notices this and doesn't give me a chance to reply as he turns the camera back to him, the sad look back in place. "I've gotta go nurse this wound in my room and drown my sorrows in expensive room service ice cream." Toby looks over to meet my gaze as he heelys out of the elevator and takes a right down the hall. "The winner of yesterday's t-shirt is annotated in the bottom middle of the video. If you want to enter to win a t-shirt post a comment about... Just Dance 4, Vegas, Gabuscus...whether or not I should fire Steven...or ordering ice cream even though I'm lactose intolerant. Outro of darkness, than redness, than whiteness! Then BOOP!"

* * *

Jamming my hands into the pockets of Toby's favorite TOBUSCUS jacket, I look up at him and flash a smile. "Remember you love me Penguin," I remind him as a gust of cold wind hits us. I stupidly forgot to pack a jacket in my haste to leave. When I realized I didn't, I figured I'd survive. That it's Vegas, it'll be warm enough. Wrong. It's surprisingly chilly here in December. Of course, Toby, being the "manly, man full of gentlemanly-ness" that his is, gave me his jacket. Only after we started walking down the strip did he realize just how cold it is. And, he's too stubborn to admit that it might be a good investment to get another jacket, or sweatshirt, or something!

He puffs out his chest as a look of mock offense falls over his features. "Are you insinuating that I'm not gentlemanly? That I'd take back my hoodie?! I'm hurt by your lack of trust in me!"

Rolling my eyes with a smile, I lightly nudge him. "Of course not, I would _never _accuse you of something like that."

He looks as if he's about to make a comment, but his eyes settle on the huge looming miniature Eiffel tower lighting up in the distance. A smile lights up my face as he grabs my hand and starts leading me in a run towards it. "Look at that!", he exclaims, shooting me a grin. There's a look of childlike excitement and happiness shining in his eyes that makes me beam. That look alone sends my heart into a tizzy. I remember seeing that look all those years ago. I really missed this. I really missed doing this sort of stupid stuff together. I _really_ missed him.

As we dart through the crowded sidewalks, he drops my hand and begins heelying ahead. "WEEEHHEEE!" Toby cries out, seeming to part the crowd like the red sea with his strange "battle cry". Following behind him as fast as possible in heels, which I'd like to say is pretty fast since I've had years to grow used to it, I finally catch up to him when he slows near the base of the tower. "You know, I find it extremely unfair that I have to work and actually run while you get to glide along with those." I gesture to his wheeled feet as I blow my hair from my eyes.

Toby laughs at my comment. "Well, we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" He doesn't elaborate before he grabs my hand once more and guides me past the tower into the casino. "Oooh! Heat! Warm, wonderful heating!" He exclaims once we're inside, standing in the doorway with his arms thrown up in happiness.

"I thought you were a manly man? Manly men don't need to be warm because they don't get cold," I point out with a teasing grin.

Snapping his eyes to mine, he drops his hands and puffs out his chest. "I am a manly man, I don't need heat. I was acting. I'm an actor," he defends. "Had you fooled, didn't I? I know, I'm pretty good. Kind of a big deal," he adds with a cocky smirk, earning a laugh from me.

* * *

Laughing lightly, I watch as Toby makes an idiot of himself on the dance floor. The thing is, we're in the lobby of our hotel and there isn't any dance music playing, only a classical piano. He starts beat boxing as he shakes it out, earning stares from the few people in the lobby at 4 in the morning. Dancing his way to my side, he wears a crooked smile as he grabs my hands and pulls me in, waving our clasped hands in the air. "WEEEHHHEEE!" He shouts before slurring out, "Come on gurl! Get it, shake it out!" I love the man but, God, he really is even more of an idiot when he's drunk. Toby really is the definition of a lightweight.

Though I might be just as far gone as he is. Shaking our arms back and forth, we start jumping to the beat he's making. "WEEEHHEEE!" I mimic him with a laugh, smiling like an idiot as we dance around. Closing my eyes as I whip my hair back and forth, completely without a care in the world. The display of my "awesome" dancing skills come to a halt when I hear Toby start to do his majestic Wookie roar. Looking up at him, I beam happily as laughter escapes my lips. God, I missed him.

* * *

_**Let me know on the whole Olga thing. And, if there is anything you'd like to see happen, in a flashback or later in the story, let me know and I'll try my hardest to work it in!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Gab-uscus There's a Pause

_**Hello once again Audience! I wanted to say thank you for giving me all your opinions on the whole Olga situation. You'll guys see the direction I went with soon. Shout out to last chapters reviewers, gleekbuscus and Sydbuscus. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 15 - It's Gab-uscus. There's a Pause**

**Ally's** **POV**

Standing back with my hands stuffed in his hoodie, I watch as he starts up the ridiculously expensive looking camera. My eyes shift from him to scan the mildly populated walk. I'm looking for one of Toby's friends, Gabe, who is driving in today with the rest of Toby's things for his shoot. I start waving frantically when I spot the car he drives. Toby looks up and smiles, shouting and jumping around to try to gain his friends attention. "GABE! GABUSCUS! OVER HERE! LOOK OVER HERE! GABE!"

The car seems to notice us and swings up close. Toby runs to the door, a childlike grin lighting up his face. "Dude! You finally made it! I got someone you gotta meet!" He yammers, even though Gabe hasn't even gotten a chance to get out of the car yet.

Toby steps back so he can get out, turning and waving wildly at me to come over. "Come on gurl."

Stepping up to Toby's side, I grin as the guy steps out. I recognize him from Toby's videos. He looks just like he does on screen. "Gurl, this is Gabuscus. Gabuscus, this is my favorite gurl, Allycat," Toby introduces.

Gabe gives me a smile as he rolls his eyes at Toby's nickname. "I'm _Gabe_," he greets, shooting a joking yet pointed look at his friend as he stresses the name.

Taking his offered hand, I copy him and mock glare at Toby. "Hi _Gabe_, I'm _Ally_."

He turns his attention to me as our hands drop. "Nice to meet you. Are you going to be helping out today?

"Well, I only record on camcorder I got at a pawn shop, nothing near as fancy or complicated at this. But, I think point and click is a pretty universal rule, so why not?" I cast Toby a look, silently asking for permission. After all, this is his shoot for his channel. His job depends on getting out videos and having it be great quality. So if he didn't want to take the risk of letting me operate one of his cameras, I wouldn't take offense. I understand that this is his livelihood. To my surprise, his smile just grows at my offer.

"Of course gurl! I'll show you all the controls once we get everything set up."

Beaming at his trust in me, I nod excitedly. "Well then, let's get started."

The next hour is spent setting up the table, plasma TV, and the Play Station along with the 3 cameras set on tripods around our little area. Surprisingly, Gabe and I really seemed to hit it off. I'd tease him just like I would Toby and he'd give it right back. Though I couldn't help but notice that Toby seemed...almost put out that we got along so well. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was jealous. Then again though, that's probably just me reading too much into things.

Toby makes his way towards me, grabbing my hand to guide me away from Gabe towards one of the cameras set up. "Ready for your 5 minute crash course?"

Standing behind the camera, I listen attentively as Toby shows me the functions I'll be using. It all sounds relatively easy. I'll be zooming in and out on him while Gabe will be zoomed in on the passing crowd to get reactions. The third camera is just set up to be stagnant. "Alright, I think I got this," I confidently state, looking over the many buttons.

"I have faith in you young padawan. May the force be with you," Toby sagely advises with an encouraging grin. He takes a deep breath as he moves to stand in position. Straightening out his Tobuscus shirt, he cracks his neck to "get in the zone". Once he's ready, he gives us the cue to start recording. Walking up towards my camera lens, he states with a look of complete seriousness that only Toby could pull off, "Sometimes a guys gotta play 'Just Dance 4'. In public. This is one of those times."

I'm trying so hard not to start laughing and he can see it. He simply gives me a wink as he starts the game. I know it's only going to get better from here. With a lick of his lips, he counts off to himself before he breaks out into his "epic dance moves". My teeth clamp over my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Oh. My. God. This is hilarious. Even after years of seeing it, watching Toby make an idiot out of himself still makes me laugh till I cry. To complete it, there isn't any audio coming through speakers, only what Toby can hear through his headphones. So I can hear all the little grunts, sighs, sharp breathes, and pants he makes when he's dancing. Something you never hear when he's showcasing his "epic dance skills" normally. I struggle to remember my job of zooming in and out at the designated points, almost too caught up in watching him to do it.

Casting a look at Gabe, I can see that he's finding it just as hard not to laugh. We share a smile. Gabe steps away from the tripod he's using for a moment to start imitating Toby. Which only makes it that much harder not to laugh. I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. My attention is snapped back to Toby who's panting comically on the ground. "Did you guys get all that?" He calls, sitting up to notice we weren't completely paying attention to him.

"Got it, what about you Ally?" Gabe quickly replies, shooting me a smile. I swear Toby looked like he was glowering at the man, a less than pleased expression on his face. Of course, I'd be peeved too if I was him. We weren't exactly doing our designated jobs.

Giving Toby a thumbs up, I stop recording. "Yep; it looked good!" Toby's expression seems to soften slightly at that.

* * *

_**Could it be? Toby, the ultimate ladies man, be jealous?**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Someday Nelly, Someday

_**Hello once again Audience! Shout out to Sydbuscus and gleekbuscus for reviewing last chapter. Bless both your faces!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 16 - Someday Nelly, Someday...**

**Ally's POV**

Once Toby runs through it a handle full more times, he declares that we're done. He figures he'll have enough to piece together the perfect shot. Though, I do have to say that he seemed rather sour for the rest of the takes. I don't know whether it was the work of doing it over and over again or what, but he seemed a little irritated. Of course, Toby calmed down once we had packed everything up and were going to make a food run. He loved that idea.

Walking down the strip with the two of them, we're on the lookout for some place that Toby insists has the greatest buffet on the planet. "Are you sure we're going the right way? This wouldn't be the first time we shouldn't have listened to your gut," I playfully tease.

"Trust me gurl, I got this," Toby boosts with a puffed up chest. Gabe snorts at that making snicker softly. Slinging an arm over my shoulder, he pulls me close. "Besides, I'm a manly man. Men don't ask for directions. If we end up going somewhere else, that's where I wanted to go the entire time." His expression lights up happily as he spots a neon sign. "There it is! Told you!"

Stopping abruptly, he drops his hold on me to bend down. Toby looks up at me with an expectant expression. "Hop on gurl," he insists. "We can't just walk in there. We have to make an entrance!" Turning his attention to Gabe, he sadly shakes his head. "Sorry Gabuscus, I may work out but not that much. I can't carry you. You'll have to come up with your own grand entrance. I suggest renting a Batman costume and swinging in on a web."

"That was Spiderman who swung on webs. Not Batman. He used a grappling hook," Gabe points out with a grin. Toby may know video games but the man did not know a lick about comic book characters.

"Really? Pretty sure it was Batman. I think you need to brush up on your comic books Gabe." Shaking his head to stop getting side tracked, he looks up at me. "Stop having Gabe stall for you and get on. I promise I won't drop you." He makes this strange waving motion for me to get on and I relent. Hopping on his back, I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my arms around his neck. "Off we go!" Toby shouts, using one hand to gesture onward while the other was holding me on. Taking off in a run, he leans back slightly to heely down the sidewalk. Laughing as we roll along, he calls out his "battle cry" and I join in. "WEEEEHHEEEE!"

The people working there seem less than surprised to see Toby carting me on his back. Apparently working in Vegas, you got used to seeing people do stupid things, usually when they were drunk. Of course I'm sure they'd be shocked more if they knew he was as sober as could be. Though their lack of a reaction didn't stop Toby from not letting me down until we got seated. When Gabe joined us moments later, Toby lead us to the the start of the buffet. Holding up his arms in a grand gesture, he declares in his movie voice. "I present to you...the greatest and largest buffet on the face of this planet!" Toby wastes no time grabbing two plates. Heelying around he starts piling on food.

Sharing a look with Gabe, he shrugs and hands me a plate. "I guess we better catch up to him?"

Taking the plate with a grateful smile, I roll my eyes. "He's already made his way to the dessert table. There's no catching up." With a chuckle, Gabe nods wholeheartedly in agreement.

We stroll past the many dishes, coming back to our table long after Toby. All of us fall into easy conversation, mostly discussing the most random topics. Though, throughout the dinner I noticed Toby's sour expression had returned. It reared up strongly when Gabe started telling me a particularly embarrassing story about Toby. I don't know whether it was because I was essentially laughing at him or if it was because Gabe had managed to get me laughing more than him. Either way, it was clear he was not pleased.

Catching my breath after Gabe finishes telling another story, I fan my eyes to stop them from watering from my laughter. "Oh my God, that's...I can't believe you did that! That's just...so you," I struggle to get out through my giggling. "Toby, why? What in the world were you thinking?!"

Toby cracks a smile, shrugging innocently. "Well, what else was I supposed to do?! We were just passing this lady who was walking her dog. It's not my fault he decided to let the dog pants him," he exclaims, pointing a mock accusing finger at Gabe.

Holding his hands up, Gabe shoots Toby a look. "Just because the dog got me doesn't mean that you had to pull your own pants down," he points out with a grin at the memory.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you high and dry by having you be the only one to awkwardly show off the goods," he defends. "I think you scared that old lady for life," Toby adds as an after thought, sending me into another round of giggles. That mental image was just too much. Only Toby would end up doing something like that.

* * *

Toby heelys down the sidewalk just a bit ahead of us, holding his camera out to show the city street. "Audience...what?" He pulls his phone back in to focus on himself. "What're you doing trying to hail a cab? That's precarious! Haven't you watched Sherlock? The cab driver could be a serial killer who's going to lead you to your death! Then, you'd never see these terrible vlogs again. Just kidding, I know why you watch these. Cause they're _amazing_," he stresses with a goofy smile and a voice to match. He guides it up to show Gabe and I behind him. "Ohhh, look! It's Gabuscus and Allybuscus! Say hi!" Toby stops and heelys backwards to fall in step with Gabe and I. He slings an arm over my shoulder after doing his intro. That's something he used to do and it seems he's fallen back in the habit of it. It's something I'm glad he's started doing again.

"So, we got done filming something awesomely epic yesterday for Just Dance, which hopefully you'll see soon if Steven gets on top of his game. But, you know he won't. Maybe it'll be up some time like...2 weeks? Maybe. Don't hold me to that; you know that I write down everything in invisible ink so I can go back on my word. Cause I just love doing that all the time!" He yells in that weird voice, a smile on his lips. Turning his attention to me, he angles his iPhone to catch both Gabe and I next to him. "Anyways, since today's our last day in Vegas we're living it up! WEEHEE!"

"Yeah, let's clear that up. We're living it up," Gabe cuts in, pointing between him and I, "but him? He's not so thrilled with our method of living it up."

Grinning at that, I nod at his camera. "Yeah, we're going to see a show about The Beatles and guess who's the only person on the face of the Earth that doesn't like them? This guy!" I tease, playfully nudging Toby. It's true, which is strange for someone who loves music as much as Toby does. Yet, for some strange reason or another, he's never been a fan of them. I'm not the hugest fan of them myself, I only know the really famous songs, but I can say I like them a million times more than Toby does.

Toby nudges me back with his hip, a fake pout on his lips. "I only agreed to go because they promised me it was about Nelly!" He lets out a fake sniffle. "Oh, Nelly Furtado, we'll meet someday gurl. Someday...," he trails off with a dreamy sigh.


	17. Chapter 17 - THE MOST VALUABLE SKILL

_**Hello once again Audience! I know I just updated a few days ago, but I couldn't resist posting this, not that you're all complaining I'm sure. This chapter just seems so...Toby to me. There's no other word I can use to describe it. **_

_**And, I have exciting news! Next chapter there's a kiss! WEEEHHEEE! Get excited! Get pumped!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 17 - THE MOST VALUABLE SKILL IN LIFE**

**Ally's POV**

We'd only been back from Vegas for a few days and he jumped right onto this idea of his. I look questioningly down at me feet, lifting up one as I stare down at the wheel in the heel. A pit is forming in my stomach as I inspect the black sneakers again. This suddenly seems like a bad idea. A_ really_ bad idea. I've never been one for sports, or anything remotely athletic. I don't see myself faring too well in a pair of shoes with wheels in them. I look up towards Toby to voice my concern just as he pulls out his phone. "Audience! Are you ready to learn? Learn the most valuable skill you can possibly possess in life?!" He yells at his iPhone. "No! I'm not talking about math, bleh! No, no, no, something much better. HOW TO HEELY! WEEEHHHEEEE! Get excited and break out your heelys. If you don't have a pair I'd suggest getting some before you finish watching this. Don't tape baseballs to your shoes, it doesn't work. I tried it," he admits, a sheepish look on his face.

"Anyways!" He rushes to my side, pulling me into the picture with him. "I just convinced Ally here to trade her high heels for some wheely shoes! Smart decision, right? Of course it was! So you get to learn with her. Look at how excited that face is!" The camera is thrust in my face, causing me to reel back in surprise. I would've fallen back thanks to my fancy new shoes if it hadn't been for Toby's hand grabbing my arm to steady me. "Wow gurl, tone down the excitement. Don't want you falling down prematurely." A smile lights up his features, silently reassuring me. My doubts are soothed for a moment as I flash him a hesitant grin.

"I'm gonna teach her the fundamental basics of the art of heelying. And, you get to watch it all! First, gurl, you're gonna have to actually let go of me and get your balance," Toby insists, using his free hand to try and push me off from leaning on him.

Instead of letting go, I grip his hand tighter. "Yeah, about that... Suddenly I'm not feeling this. You know there's a 30 day return policy on these right? Maybe we should take advantage of that," I suggest with a nervous smile.

With a shake of his head, he holds out the camera to get the two of us. "Don't fret gurl. You've got this. I know it. Besides, you've got wonderful padding."

I simply arch a brow at this and watch as he lowers his camera to show our legs. Throw pillows from Toby's couch are crudely duct tapped to our butts to lessen the blow when I fall. "This is my baby; my idea. Isn't it brilliant?" He questions the lens as he shifts it back up to show our faces.

"Is it really necessary?" I ask, tugging at the duct tap wrapped around my pants.

"Trust me, I wish I would've padded up when I started," he admits, a painful look falling over his face at the memory of the bruises he got.

"Right...," I concede, nodding slowly.

"What was that Audience? Why am I wearing one?" He drops the iPhone to show the pillow tapped to his butt. "Oh, emotional support. She felt silly gliding around my neighborhood with a pillow tapped to her. Not that there's anything she could do with me that wouldn't make her feel silly...but, that's besides the point." The camera is shifted in his hands as he pries off me off.

I wobble on my heels without the safety of resting against him. A few seconds of unsteadiness pass before I get my balance and I look up to see Toby filming the whole thing. Another thing that now seems like a bad idea, agreeing to let him record this. "I swear to God, if I start to fall and you're holding your phone, you better drop it. If you're more concerned about your phone, I will never speak to you again," I threaten halfheartedly.

The camera to moved to show his face, a false nervous smile on his lips. "She's just a bundle of wonderful, isn't she?" He breaks out into boisterous laughter after a beat of silence, showing he wasn't concerned at all about my threat. "Okay, this next thing's really easy. Just keep your balance and for the love of God, don't look down. It'll make you fall forward and we can't risk ruining that pretty face. Now, lightly press down with one foot to get momentum and try to glide forward. As you start to move shift back on your heels and find your balance. Then move to the balls of your feet to stop," he advises as he moves the camera to show me, stepping closer to me in case I fall.

Doing as he instructed, I lightly press a foot against the concrete to get into motion. But I make the fatal mistake of looking down to my feet to make sure I'm doing it right. I teeter forward on my wheels, loosing my balance. I fall forward, catching myself on my hands and knees.

"Ally!" Toby's by my side in a second, offering me a hand. "You okay gurl?"

Looking up, I brush the tiny rocks sticking to my scraped hands on my jeans. "You lied, the pillow didn't help," I comment, a playful pout on my lips as I take his hand.

He laughs loudly as he helps me to my feet. Wrapping an arm around me, he holds the camera to get us both. "I love you gurl," he comments lightly, sounded relieved that I was okay and was game to keep going. Even though it was a just comment in passing, I can't help the way my heart is sent into a frenzy at those words.


	18. Chapter 18 - Damn Dog

_**Hello once again Audience! I promised a kiss and here it is! And, thank you so much Shambedong1 for the Gryphon idea. I hope I did it justice for you.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 18 - Damn Dog**

**Ally's POV**

**2006**

"Son of a bitch!" I mumble in irritation. Letting my left hand drop from the neck of the guitar, I shake it out for a second. Ignoring the urge to toss my guitar across the room, I instead finger another chord. F#major bar chord this time. Strumming it, I cast my eyes down to the words I had scribbled on a notepad in front of me. "What do I do with a boy, with a boy like y...," I trail off, letting my right hand slap the strings. "That's not it either!" I groan out. I'd been trying for the past hour to find the right chord progression for the chorus. I can hear it all perfectly in my head, unfortunately I can't seem to express it in the right chords.

"Gurl, calm down," Toby soothes, looking up from editing his Eight O'clock Coffee video.

"I. Can't! This is so frustrating," I complain with a groan, falling back on the couch. The guitar is lifted from my hands as he takes a seat next to me. "I need that to finish my song," I half heartedly complain.

Toby just ignores my comment and instead flashes me a smile. "Sing," he orders as he situates the guitar in his lap. When I cock a brow in question, he just nudges my knee with his. "Just do it Cat."

"What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you. Got me lost, got me hooked. Now I'm so confused. Is this all part of your plan? I don't really understand what to do with a boy like you," I finish. My eyes widen and a smile stretches my lips when I realize that he did it! He somehow managed to play it perfectly, just like I wanted. Meeting his gaze, I envelop him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you! I don't know how you did it, but thank you!"

He laughs boisterously. "I know, I'm a god. Worship me, it's okay. Go ahead," he cockily states.

Rolling my eyes, I pull back from the hug, but play along. Waving my hands up and down in a bowing motion, I dramatically declare. "All hail Lord Buscus. The master of guitar!" This only makes his grin widen and him to puff out his chest in pride and honor. I hesitate before leaning in closer to him. I give him a small smile before I lightly peck his lips. "Thanks Toby."

Toby and I had just started this whole going past friendship thing, just barely dipping a toe into the relationship side of things. We're in this strange, awkward, in-between phase and I wasn't really sure what I can do. This whole thing is confusing. Then again, if we actually talked about it, we might know just what the Hell we are to each other, but that's not going to happen anytime soon.

That smile I love widens and he drops the guitar, letting it fall off his lap and hit the carpet with a clang. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulls me closer and captures my lips. When my lips meet his, I easily forget the guitar, my song, his video, everything. The worries I carry about our weird in-between stage in our relationship of what we are, where we're headed, and if it's really all worth it fades away.

All that matters is the two of us.

* * *

**Present**

"Toby? Toby..." I drag out questioningly, snapping my fingers in front of his face. We'd been talking for the last hour then suddenly he just spaced out. If this wasn't Toby doing this, I might be concerned, but for him, it was normal.

Finally he seems to snap out of whatever stupor he was in. A smile stretches across his features. He suddenly stands and makes a beeline out of the living room to the his office, returning moments later with his two guitars in hand. "You owe me a raincheck remember?" He reminds me, handing me one of the instruments as he takes a seat beside me.

I'd grown plenty used to his random bouts of inspiration, honestly because I got them too, so I didn't question why he chose to do this now. Situating a guitar in my lap, I crack a smile as he immediately starts off in the chord progression for the chorus. Things between us have always been like this. Even though we haven't been in the swing of things for quite some time, we still get each other. Know how the other works. He knows I work best when I can really get into the grove of the song, that's why whenever we jammed or wrote together he just jumps in and starts playing. Just like I know he works best if he can hear the melody, that's why I start singing, improvising with 'la's when there aren't any words.

Joining him on the guitar, we progress through the chorus several times before he drops off and start another rhythm. He runs over it a few times, switching out and changing chords here and there to find the perfect sound for the verse. When he finally gets it how he wants it to sound, he looks over at me. "Whatcha think gurl?"

"Very you." His brow furrows in question at that, wondering whether or not to take that as a compliment. "So it's very good," I compliment, earning a grin from him.

"That's right it's good gurl. I'm a god. Not just any god, a guitar god," he boasts.

"Of course you are Toby, of course you are," I agree with a playful roll of my eyes.

The two of us quickly fall back into song mode. Drumming my knuckles against the body of the guitar, I give him a basic four to the floor beat. He follows along, using me to stay in time as he starts humming. "Speeding along, we got the top down...something about driving...something here, something more...something, something, I don't have anymore words, but something."

Laughing at his wonderful verse of 'something's, I gather myself after a moment. Nodding at him to repeat himself, I use what real lines he had. "Cruising along, we got the roof back. More hall and drive. Something else here...We're driving away in the city lights...something about the Hollywood sign." I add and change lyrics, earning laughter from him when I have to resort to the 'something's. It's always been his signature thing, saying 'something' whenever he didn't know what to write or say. I'd heard beautiful guitar songs from him before, all with nothing but the lyric 'something' repeated over and over and over throughout the _entire_ thing.

* * *

"Okay, okay. What about this? 'Gurl, these nights are hard, gurl you know-"

"Toby, we're not making this into a rap song," I protest, grabbing a pillow and covering my face when he continues with his freestyle rap. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You're not rapping in this. No ghetto gangster today!"

"Awww, Allycat, why not?!" He whines lightheartedly. The pillow is pulled from my face. My breath catches in my throat when I take notice of just how close his face is to mine. Those lips of his are stuck out in a playful pout, his bottom one quivering like he's going to cry any second. I can feel his warm breath fan across my face with every breath he takes. That pout of his lessens as he instead cracks a knowing smile. Heart racing madly, I meet his eyes. He knows. I can see clearly that he knows exactly what he's doing to me. Swallowing thickly, I freeze up like a schoolgirl about to get her first kiss. Toby just has this effect on me. One look from him and I can turn into a blushing virgin with no clue what to do. And, he knows it. Toby takes the initiative, knowing full well I'm too nervous to, and quickly closes the distance between us.

BARK. BARK. BARK.

We both reel back at Gryphon's loud barking. Of course, Gryphon ends up interrupting us before we even got the chance to feel each other's lips. _Of freaking course._ Gryphon's wagging happily now that he's got Toby's full attention. He picks up a squeaky toy off the floor, pouncing forward on his front legs while he sticks his butt in the air. He wants to play.

Casting Toby a glance from the corner of my eye, I see that he's not quite as thrilled as Gryphon. His jaw in clenched in annoyance and lips are downturned in a frown. "Not now bubba, go play outside." A sigh passes his lips as he reaches down and steals the toy. Toby tosses it towards the dog door. "Go get it bubba! Go get it!" He coos.

Turning back to me as Gryphon bounds out of the room after his toy, he runs a hand through his hair. "Anyways, where were we?" He seems to not want to mention what just almost happened and I silently agree. The moment's ruined; though I wish the dog could've ran into a few seconds later. Toby and I lock eyes and I can easily see that he's thinking the same thing I am. Damn dog.

* * *

_**...Okay, so maybe it's not the kind of kiss you wanted, but a flashback one and an almost kiss is still good, right? Right? I can promise you though there will be a real one soon, within the next few chapters. I swear I'm not trying to drag it out, but I just didn't want to rush into anything. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, which I hope I'm accomplishing. So stick with me, I promise you won't have to wait too much longer.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Givin' You Up

_**Hello once again Audience! I know, I'm a boop for not giving you a kiss already. I promise one within the next 3 chapters, one that isn't just a flashback. So hopefully you guys can hang on until then.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Sydbuscus, gleekbuscus, and, last but not least, Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, who left a freaking review on every chapter! DANG GURL! Thank you all so much! Honestly, I'm just so happy you guys are enjoying this story. And, crap you guys, over 50 reviews! *tears of honor and joy* I never expected to have come this far when I started this story, thank you all from my entire heart. Come here! *interweb hug to each and everyone of you Audience members of this story* You guys are the best. **_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 19 - Givin' You Up**

**Ally's POV**

I brush a strand of hair away from my face absentmindedly as I do a quick round of harmonics to ensure that the guitar is still in tune. Smiling in satisfaction, I turn my eyes on Toby to where he stands behind the camera. He looks impressed. I'd never been able to tune using just the acoustics of the guitar before. No matter how hard I tried to learn and he tried to teach me.

Straightening up in the chair, I flash him a somewhat nervous smile. I hadn't wanted to do this. I'd only made the comment that it'd been awhile since I last uploaded a video so I needed to head home. Only instead of understanding and bidding me goodbye, he insisted I stay here and use his equipment. No matter how much I tried to decline, he kept insisting. I used to have the hardest problem of giving into Toby and it seems I still do because I agreed.

Which brings me to now. I'm in his office, sitting in front of his signature white backdrop, in front of his ridiculously expensive camera that has so many functions even finding the record button is hard for me, and using his insanely expensive Gibson guitar. "You really don't have to let me do this," I insist for what seems like the 100th time.

At this he playfully sighs like it's exasperating just listening to me repeat myself. "Like I told you before, it's no trouble, Allycat. It's fun being the camera man. I'm quite good at it," he boasts in a very Audrey Hepburn, upper New York, posh accent.

Rolling my eyes at this, I reply back in a much less impressive accent, "Don't get full of yourself, darling." The flash of a red light near the lens catches my eyes and I furrow my brow. "You're recording this, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of recording this. I'm just the camera man not the director. I record what I'm told," Toby lies very convincingly, but I know better.

"You upload any of this and I'll break this guitar!" I threaten, brandishing it for emphasis.

His hazel eyes narrow as he challenges knowingly, "You wouldn't dare,"

Looking from that annoyingly yet damn sexy smirk of his to the Gibson in my hands I slowly nod. "You're right, but I won't hesitate to break your pretty face!"

At this he gets a look of fake thankfulness. "You think my face is pretty? Thank you!"

Slipping back into the posh New York accent, I chide playfully. "Don't read too much into it darling." Clearing my throat, I break our little scene. "Since it's recording now you can go. I promise I won't break anything." The last thing I want to do is sing in front of him; at least not the song I was planning to record.

"You've sang in front of me a million and one times before Cat. Don't be shy. I'll be quiet, don't worry," he encourages, his voice surprisingly soft.

Worrying my bottom lip briefly, I eventually nod in consent. "Alright fine." Taking a deep breath, I see him smile and give me a thumbs up. My mind begins going through a list of possible songs I could. I'm trying to think of one that's not a love song, which isn't many. After all, the last thing I want to do is make it weird between us. Well, weirder than things already are after that almost kiss situation.

"Hello lovely people of the Internet! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last video, _someone _has been taking up all my free time," I explain, shooting Toby a look behind the camera to which he simply grins. "And, what is this?" I question, looking around the white background. "I'm recording somewhere other than my apartment? With a much nicer camera and a fancy guitar? If you know where I am, post a comment. I'd love to see who's a diehard fan. Anyways, this song's about one of those people you can't seem to let go of," I change topics quickly as I position my fingers for the first G chord.

My eyes shift from the camera to meet Toby's memorizing hazel gaze. While this song is a little more obscure with the topic, meaning it could be about a relationship, friendship, or whatever it means to the listener, I wrote this song about a relationship. About the relationship I had with him. My Toby. "I feel like everyone has at least one of these people in their lives. That person who you'll always come running to. That person who you can't forget no matter how hard you try. That person who you miss more than anyone else. That one person you'd go to end of the world for. That person you think of whenever someone mentions their name." The expression on Toby's face is unreadable. I can't help but wonder if he gets the true meaning behind my words.

"I feel like sometimes it's impossible to let go of that someone, whether be a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or just a friend. But for some, you can eventually learn to let go. I hope that this song will make you think of that someone and your situation with them. Maybe it'll make you realize that it's best to let them go," I advise. "Or maybe it'll remind you why you hung on for so long." My gaze never strays from Toby's as the words leave my lips in a soft whisper.

My eyes flutter close as I pluck the low E string. I go through a round of G, G, C, and G before I begin singing. "What could you hope to achieve when I'm crying and you know why. How do you find your reasons in my deepest, darkest night? I keep giving you up." Flashes of Toby and I as kids flit to the forefront of my mind as I say the next words. "I remember when you were my only friend." I remember how I always felt so lonely when my family had first moved to Florida. It was summer and I had no where to meet kids my age to play with since school hadn't started yet. Our neighborhood had held it's first block party that summer and that's how Toby and I had met.

Just shy of turning 10, I used to carry around a stuffed penguin everywhere. Him, being 12 at the time, had stolen it from me and teased me relentlessly about it as I chased after him to try and get it back. I think that the moment I finally got it back, we became friends. Ever since then he teased me about it, even when I stopped bringing it everywhere. I finally got rid of the old stuffed toy at 15. I didn't need it as my security blanket anymore. I had my best friend, someone I could go to. Toby. I started calling him penguin after that because he became my security blanket. He became my best friend.

"Now I'm not sure you can feel like that again. I keep giving you up. And my, you know my mind's made up this time. There's no going back to find what we had. And, I know there's no light here left to shine. There's no wrong when there's no right. So enough, I'm giving you up." Images of our past relationship flash before me.

"All the things that you said, well you seem to forget, dance around in my head every night. And, there's a battle within that I'll never win. Cause it's me that I'm up against. It's my heart versus common sense. Can I give you up?" I break our stare as my eyes shift to the guitar as I quickly move between chords on the bridge. Seamlessly flowing into last chorus, I belt out the next line, "I'm giving you up!" Dropping my voice to a whisper, I let the last pluck of the G note ring while I finish in a whisper. "I'm giving you up."

* * *

I swear I can hear the pounding of my heart ringing in my ears. Idiot, idiot, idiot! What is wrong with me?! How could I be so stupid?! "God, I'm such an idiot," I mumble. With one last look to his front door, I reverse out of his drive. Once I'm a few blocks away, I park and dig out my cell phone. Dialing the number by heart, I hold my cell close to my ear as a weight hangs on my heart.

"Hey honey, you're done with your little date already?" Abby's cheerful voice makes tears prick at my eyes.

"I think I screwed up, big time." My voice makes it clear that I'm on the brink of tears.

Abby's perky and enthusiastic tone changes in an instant. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened? What did he do?!"

Heaving a sigh, I run a hand through my hair. "I should've picked something different. I'm such an idiot Abby! I know I should've done something different. Now he's going to think...oh God! I'm so stupid!" I ramble, only making my tears pool faster.

"Ally, sweetie, slow down and take a breather," she advises and I obey. "Okay, now explain from the top."

"Everything had been going great, really great. Then I told him I had to go home since it's been a few weeks since I'd uploaded anything. But he offered to let me stay there and use his equipment to record. I really didn't want to go so I agreed." I explain, taking a breath to calm the impending tears.

"That doesn't sound so bad. What's wrong with that?"

"It's the song! The song I picked! That stupid, damn song! I didn't want to do a love song with him there, it just felt weird. You know? So I picked a different one. And, basically, I told him that we were never going to go back to where we were. That I was giving him up. That I don't want to get back together." My voice is shaky as I tuck my knees up to my chest. "I just sang the song and bolted. I didn't know what to say. How do I make it better Abby? How do I fix this?"

* * *

_**Oh dear, Ally...things can never go right for her and Toby... Poor gurl. **_


	20. Chapter 20 - Discovering You

_**Hello once again Audience! I want to send out a shout out to gleekbuscus for reviewing last chapter. I'm glad you liked the penguin part, it was one of my favorite to write. Even if it isn't the mostly "manly" of nicknames I think Toby would accept it with pride. :)**_

_**On another note, Toby's IndieGoGo campaign is out! Weeehheeee! And, he's already met his halfway mark! So go, if you haven't donated, and can, you should! Support Toby! And, this is the part where I shamelessly have to tell you all that I get to go the freaking game launch in L.A.! Oh, sweet baby Jesus! Toby in the flesh...excuse me while I go freak out...**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 20 - Discovering You**

**Ally's POV**

A pamphlet is slid across the table. Gazing down at the front cover, my brows furrow. "Discovering You" is written in bold letters across the front with pictures of girl couples. "Uh..." I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this. Looking back over to Gabe, I hesitantly pick up the paper. Flipping it over, I see there's a hotline number to "help work through the prejudice of the modern world". Along with a website to find "women just like you".

Gabe gives me a gentle grin. "I know I wasn't supposed to know, but I found out. I saw this and I really think it could help you. We live in a modern society. Gay and lesbian couples are accepted now."

A frown on my lips, I drop the pamphlet. "That's...that's great." Clearing my throat, I look from the paper in front of me back to Gabe. "What's this got to do with me?" I'd taken a break from shift at work, but if this is all Gabe needed to talk about then I should probably be getting back.

Understanding shines in his eyes as he places a hand over my own. "I know. It's okay. I've got friends who are just like you. Liking girls is fine. It's fine that you're gay."

My lips part, mouth trying to form words to reply. Pulling my hand from his, I instead wrap my hands around my coffee. "I don't know where you got this idea, but I'm not gay. I've got no problem with gay people, but I'm not one of them. Trust me."

"Ally, it's okay, really. You don't have to pretend in front of me. This is LA, practically half of the people here have different tastes."

I shake my head. "No, I don't think you get it. I am _not_ gay. Believe me, I think I'd know if I was," I adamantly insist.

He looks me over for a second, his eyes scrutinizing me like he's trying to decide if I'm lying. It seems he's starting to believe me because a puzzled expression falls over his face. "You're not, are you?"

"No!" I exclaim, resisting the urge to laugh. This is just ridiculous. Where the Hell did he get the idea that I was? "Why did you think I was?"

A heavy sigh passes his lips and he shakes his head slowly. "It doesn't matter."

I arch my brows. "No, it kinda matters to me. I want to know why."

He runs a hand through his black hair, looking from me to focus on his coffee. "Someone told me you were," he relents.

"And, who's that someone?" My mind races through who would've told him that. I have no friends that know Gabe and he has no friends that know me. My eyes widen in realization. The only person we both know... "It was Toby, wasn't it?" One look from Gabe is all it takes to know that I'm right. "Why in the world would he tell you that? He of all people should know I'm not!"

"I think I know why," Gabe starts with a sigh. "I had asked what was going on with you two because I wanted to see if you were available. He told me that you wouldn't be interested because you were gay."

I'm gonna kill him. I am so going to kill Toby. "He told you what?!"

"I think it's because he was jealous. It's fairly obvious that he's into you."

No matter how ecstatic I am to hear that, I'm still caught up on the fact that he would say something like that about me. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap head around this. He told you, that I was gay, because he was jealous that you wanted to ask me out?"

"Pretty much." Gabe nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna kill him," I state with all certainty. "Call and say your goodbyes because he's dead. I'm so gonna kill him." Toby had always been weird with being jealous when we were dating, but this... I never would've thought he would've felt he had to do this. I love the man, but can he not see I'm only interested in him? "I cannot believe he would do that!"

Suddenly a rather clever idea came to mind. "Hey Gabe, what're you doing later today?"

He looks puzzled at my 360 attitude change and random subject, but he answers non the less. "I've got nothing planned. Why?"

"How would feel about doing me a little favor? Something to get Toby back." If Toby wants to play games, fine. I can play too.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**A Few Days Ago**

"So..." Gabe starts off conversationally, swallowing back a bite of his burger. "What's the deal with that Ally girl?"

Toby arches a brow at that, wiping his hands on his jeans as he dumps the fast food wrapper in the trash. "What about her?" He asks in return, looking over at his friend curiously as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Toby isn't sure how he's supposed to reply to that. Say yes and lie, or go with the truth, say no and let the conversation head in the direction he's dreading. "No, we're just friends," he goes with the truth, before adding in too casually, "Why? You interested?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, he answers, "Yeah, she's pretty hot and seems like a fun girl. But, I wasn't going to make a move without checking to see what was going on between the two of you."

Irrational jealousy boils in his veins. He knew that he should've said yes. He knew it was going to head in this direction. But he has no claim on her, there really is nothing going on between them. He'd like to imagine there's something, but it's hard to tell whether it's just him reading into something that isn't there. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in rekindling things. Even though he is, that doesn't give him an excuse to feel so jealous. But that doesn't seem to make that emotion go away. "I don't know if that's such a good idea...," Toby starts off slowly.

Gabe gazes over at his friend with furrowed brows. "Why? If there's nothing going on between the two of you, why shouldn't I ask her out? Does she have a boyfriend?"

His mind races. How best to get Gabe to back off? His mouth seems to speak before he has a chance to think it through. "She's gay," Toby blurts out.

"Wait, we're talking about the same girl right? There's no way she can be gay. I know for sure she was flirting with me," Gabe adamantly insists, struggling to believe his best friends far fetched lie.

And, the jealousy hits him again. He didn't want to be reminded of that part of the Vegas trip. Somehow lying about her seemed justified, like it was fine. He knew what she needed in a guy and it sure as Hell wasn't anything Gabe could bring. It was irrationally selfish and he knew it. That didn't stop him from continuing the lie. "Listen, you can't tell her I told you this. Ever. She's really uncomfortable with her sexuality. She hasn't come out to anyone, I only found out by accident. It was this freak accident...but that's not the point. She still flirts with guys because she doesn't want people to know she's gay. So, whatever you do, don't ask her out and don't mention anything about being gay to her. You can't let her know that I told you. It's supposed to be a secret." No matter how far fetched and out there his lie was, he managed to convince Gabe by some miracle.

It's only a little white lie, he tried to justify it to himself. She'll never know and Gabe will understand why I did it. I'm completely in the right here.

* * *

**Present**

My eyes alight when I spot Toby at the end of the sidewalk, heading towards us. Nudging Gabe, he looks over as I nod my head in his direction. Gazing up at him, I double check, "You sure you're okay with doing this? Cause you don't have to." With Gabe's help, we came up with this idea to get Toby. He's gonna see that lies really do come back to bite you in the ass.

Gabe just grins. "Nah, I'm game."

Giving him a thankful smile in return, I slip my hand into his. I can't help but notice it almost feels wrong. It's not like Toby, there's no familiar warmth or zing of electricity. It's just bland. Shaking myself from those thoughts, I begin leading us towards Toby. He remains oblivious to us, too engrossed in his phone to notice. "Toby!" He looks up at my yell. He grins when he spots me, but it falters slightly when he notices who I'm with. That little part of me that told me this was wrong, to lie to Toby like this rears it's head again. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, but I push through it. Running up to him with Gabe in tow, he meets us halfway, a strange look on his face.

"Hey Allycat, Gabe. I, uh, didn't know you two were hanging out?" The words come out as a question and I notice how Toby's gaze lingers on our clasped hands.

Flashing him a big smile, I ham things up. Looking over at Gabe with a smitten look, I gush, "Oh, we're doing more than just hanging out! I want to say thank you, from the very bottom of my heart, for introducing me to Gabe. I finally understand why they say you're gay until you find the right one." Turning my attention back on Toby, I see his expression has morphed into one of shock. "I'm not gay! Isn't that great?!"

"Uh, phhh...Sh-yeah! Great. So great. Wonderful even. Really definitely wonderful," Toby scrambles to get out, reaching for what to say. "But...uh, I gotta go. My...mom's calling me," he lies, waving his phone for emphasis.

Arching my brows, I look from him to his phone. The screen is completely blank. "Toby, no one's calling you."

He ignores me calling him out. Instead he puts the phone to his ear, pretending to answer. "Oh, hi mom."

"Toby, I can see your screen. You're not talking to anyone."

Face changing into one of discomfort, he shifts his gaze from mine. "What was that mom? Oh, your car is on fire?! I'll be right over." He puts the mic to his hand, pretending to cover the mic so the other side can't hear. "I've gotta go. My mom, you know. She's crazy. Her car's on fire. It's kinda an emergency. I really gotta go. Nice seeing ya!" Before either Gabe or I have a chance to say another word, Toby spins on his heel and heelys off back the way he came at a fast pace.

* * *

_**Oh, Toby, karma's a bitch, especially when it's a girl dealing it out. Also, b**__**e on the look out, Christmas is coming up next chapter then kiss is coming up after. Get pumped!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Merry Christmas Ally

_**Hello once again Audience! Another update so soon? You're surprised aren't you? You should be, this never happens! Well, this chapter is a product of an all-nighter because I couldn't sleep so be glad because that means next chapter has the eagerly awaited kiss. I blame Toby for my lack of sleep! In the "Thank You" vlog he posted last night, he went through and read off the names of who had donated the most, and even if he said my last name wrong, I don't care...cause sweet baby Jesus my heart would NOT stop racing last night! **_

_**Anyways...enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I also want to send out shout outs to Darling-Stardusted-Traverser and Sydbuscus for leaving such sweet reviews on the last chapter. I would make Toby sent you a shout in his vlog if I could cause you guys deserve it!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 21 - Merry Christmas Ally**

**Ally's POV**

It had been a few days since that whole deal with Toby. I'd heard from him, but Gabe told me to let him stew for a few days, and Abby wholeheartedly agreed. I love that man, but he can be thicker than a freaking ice burg. He can't see that he's clearly the only one I have eyes for. He's such an idiot if he can't see that I am not, never was, nor ever will be interested in Gabe.

There'd been a few times I thought I might've over done it. That I should forgive him and move on. Abby however disagreed. I swear she almost seemed more pissed off than I was. Abby wanted to track him down and shake Toby. Like she could make him get some sense, make him see that he's an idiot. To make him see, in her words, "The girl in front of his freaking cute face!"

These few days without Toby almost seemed awkward and strange. I'd grown so used to having him by my side, so accustomed to his weird antics. With him time seemed to be irrelevant. Now though, it seemed like Christmas was approaching ever closer. Another Christmas spent pinning after Toby. Wonderful.

My apartment was decorated terribly. A small 4 foot plastic tree was erected in the corner with cheap plastic ornaments and tinsel strewn on it's branches. A small wreath hung on my door and fake mistletoe was hung above my front door. And, as Christmas grew closer, Abby and I got into the routine of our Christmas tradition. In the final week leading up to Christmas, we'd both buy each the most hideous and cheesy holiday themed sweaters we could find. Then during that week we'd hole up each night at someone's house to watch all the Christmas classics, eat junk food, and gossip. Of course wearing our terribly hideous, tacky sweaters.

Abby peers over into my mug, trying to sneakily con me into giving her the last of the peppermint hot chocolate. "Come on, I'm pregnant and I'm just _craving_ it! Please, you can't deny a pregnant woman," she whines, trying to grab it from me.

Curling my hands around the warm mug, I hold it protectively to my chest. "I can deny a pregnant woman all I want when she used the same excuse last year. Turns out she wasn't pregnant. Shocker," I dryly tease.

"Fine, but I get the rest of these then!" She declares victoriously, snatching the bag of marshmallows from my lap. She plops 3 in her mouth and asks behind a mouthful, "Swoe bhwaht's ghieng om wift thaft Tiby gruy?"

Arching a brow, I look at her confused. I have no idea what the Hell she just said. "What? You want to be a page in the book 'Shades of Grey'? _What_?"

Shaking her head, she takes a moment to swallow before repeating herself. "What's going on with that Toby guy?"

"Oh, that...what's going on with you and Dylan?" I instead ask, skirting around her question. Tonight I just want to forget about him. Concentrate on something else because honestly, this whole situation with him is stressing me out.

Abby just grins, seeing right through what I'm doing. "We're fine, though not nearly as interesting. So, I repeat. What's going on with him? Has he come crawling back or what? Because if he doesn't I can always spill that pipping hot coffee on him next time he comes in," she off handedly offers.

"I have no doubt you would do that for me, but...," I trail off when there's a sharp knock at the door. "Oh, would you look at that. Someone's at the door. I better get that." Placing the cup on the coffee table, I look pointedly down at her as I stand. "There better be some left when I get back," I half heartedly threaten.

Making my way to the door, I can't help but wonder who's knocking at this time of night. Checking the peephole, my eyes widen in surprise. Double checking just to make sure, I quickly undo the lock and remove the chain from the door. Casting Abby a look in the living room, I open the door. "Hey," I casually greet, making sure to keep my voice cool. Just because I wanted to move past this entire thing doesn't mean that I was going to be the one to apologize first. No, not when he's the one in the wrong here.

"Allycat," Toby starts off, a sheepish look in his eyes. "You free to talk for a minute?"

Looking back at Abby who's engrossed in Frosty, I nod. Stepping out into the hall, I shut the door behind me. The silence hangs thick in the air for a few moments, both of us waiting for the other to speak first. Finally he gives in. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to lied about you like that." Toby shifts uncomfortably, fingers fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sure you want to know why I did it. Well, honestly I did it because I was jealous. Extremely jealous," he admits. "I don't want to see you with someone else."

My heart lifts at that. Could he be saying what I've wanted to hear? My expression softens as I look up at him. "Toby..."

He cuts me off by holding out a small, surprisingly well wrapped Christmas present. Shifting my eyes from him to the gift, I take it. Looking it over, I can see that it isn't professionally wrapped. A smile makes it's way to my lips. He actually took the time to wrap it nicely, for me. When I peel off the tapped on bow and wrapping paper, there's a black box in my hands with fancy, golden script on the lid. It's the name of a relatively pricey jeweler. Pulling off the lid, I look at him in surprise. Inside there's a simple silver bracelet with a single charm hanging off it. There's a small card over top of it in Toby's signature messy yet legible cursive.'_I'm an ass. I hope you can forgive this ass._' My smile widening at that, I hold the charm up to my eyes to see it's a little silver donkey. In other words, an ass.

"Merry Christmas Ally," he softly says.

Shifting my tear filled eyes to him, I break out into a beaming grin. Throwing my arms around his neck in a hug, I laugh lightly. "That is without a doubt the most wonderful present ever. I love it." Tightening my grip on him briefly, I pull away to stare up at him. "Even without that, you're one hundred and ten percent forgiven." Holding up the bracelet, I stick out my wrist. "Help me put it on?"

That smile that I love lights up his face. It drops little by little the longer he fiddles with the clasp. He sticks out his tongue in concentration before he's finally able to do it. "I take it you like it then?"

Nodding, I hold my wrist up to my gaze to stare at the tiny donkey. "It suits you perfectly," I lightly joke. "Therefore I have no choice but to love it." Dropping my hand, I grin to myself when I feel the newly acquired weight. "Though, I do feel bad that I have nothing this nice to give you in return."

A look I know too well falls over his features. That's his I want something look. "Well, now that you mention it... I do have an idea of how you could repay me... What're doing, say from now-ish to let's say 2 am-ish?"

Furrowing my brow, I answer slowly. "I was just going to veg out and watch some movies with Abby. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda hosting this Christmas party. Wanna come with me?"

"You're inviting me to a Christmas party...one that's already started?"

He nods quickly, his hopefully smile still there. "Yeah, I was gonna invite you earlier, but, you know..."

I arch a brow, playfully asking, "I was your last resort for a date, wasn't I?"

He catches onto my act and plays along. This was how it was with us when we fought, we always where able to jump right back to how things were. Puffing out his chest, he blows on his nails and buffs them against his chest. "Psht, gurl. I don't have to go to you as a last resort. I could've got any gurl out there. I've got them falling at my feet." He sighs heavily. "That's just something that happens when you're a hilarious, handsome and manly man full of epicosity. It's a task I have to bare." Turning his eyes back on me, he smirks. "Think you can handle me gurl?"

I let out a huge rush of air, taking a step back. "I don't know... I mean...wow. I'm not sure I can. Cause have you ever seen yourself?" I embellish in a high voice.

Toby's grin grows. "Gurl, I know what you mean. Every time I look at myself in a mirror, I'm like, "Well, aren't you a sexy beast?"" Lifting up his shirt, he shows off his abs. Looking down at them, I feel my eyes grow wide and my breath catch in my throat. Holy. Shit. Who knew Toby was ripped? All the years I knew him, he never spent nearly enough time in a gym to get _those_ kinda abs. A hand grabs mine and pulls me closer. He presses my hand down on his abs. "Feel this gurl! I'm barely flexing!" My fingers brush across his toned skin and my face grows hot. Jesus. I feel his eyes on mine and I just know he's amused by my reaction. "I know, this just screams sexy beast, right?"

Pulling my hand away after a moment, I back up against the door in exaggeration. "I just might faint!" As I fan myself, I feel my newly acquired charm bracelet jiggle.

Toby cockily brushes off his shoulder. "It's okay gurl, you can faint. I'll catch you," he boasts.

"Oh, thank you! You're such a gentleman!" I gush. "I might just have to step inside to calm myself. Why don't you wait here so I don't risk fainting," I suggest, silently relaying that I'll come along after I change.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he nods. "Okay gurl, I'll wait here. Try not to think about me, I know it'll be hard, but I don't want you fainting in there when I can't catch you."

"Oh, I'll try my hardest," I promise, feeling my cheeks redden again at the memory of his abs. Quickly heading back in my apartment, I almost bump into Abby who's running back to the couch, trying to act like she wasn't watching the entire thing.

She flops back on it, breathing heavily from rushing back, though she's trying hard to control it. "So, who was it? And, yes. The cocoa's still there. Untouched like you ordered." She looks like the picture of innocence, and I'd believe her too. If it wasn't for the fact that there's that knowing grin on her face and the fact that she's panting like she just ran a marathon. I give her a look and she cracks. "Okay, I can't do this," Abby relents before letting out a squeal. "THAT WAS SO CUTE! And, damn, he looks gooooodddd!" Jumping up, she rushes to my side and yanks up the sleeve of my sweater. Holding my arm up, she gazes at the little silver donkey. Her happy smile drops to a frown of confusion. "A donkey? That man shows up at your door in the cutest romantic gesture ever and he gives you a _donkey_?"

Smiling fondly down at the little charm, my mind flashes to the man waiting outside. Holding up the box and card, I pull back my arm and exchange them out. "Read this. It'll make sense then." She quickly does as I instruct, looking at the left over wrapping paper and realizing the same thing I did. He wrapped it himself, just for me.

Leaving her be, I head to my room. Stripping off the ugly reindeer sweater and sweatpants, I pull out a nicer top and jeans. Just as I'm slipping into my jeans, Abby rushes in. "That is so adorable! I have to show this to Dylan, why doesn't he do this for me? ...Wait, you're not wearing that are you?" She questions in horror, looking at my shirt laid out on the bed.

I glance over at it as I slip on my heels. "Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?"

Abby looks from me to the shirt and back. "Sweetie, no. Just no. The guy just apologized with jewelry! Custom made jewelry by the looks of it because what self respecting jewelry store just has donkey charms on hand? Clearly that means more than just "I want to apologize for being an idiot, but we're only friends". Otherwise, I'd have a lot more good jewelry. No, this is "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry, but I love you" jewelry," she explains while searching through my closet. "If you two were just friends with no intention of getting together than that shirt would be fine. But since you're not," she trails off and holds up another shirt. "You gotta look hot. Tight fitting, red, cleavage showing shirts are a great way to look hot. Wear this."

Agreeing with her logic, I slip it on. "Acceptable?"

She looks me over with a scrutinizing eye. "Hmmm...perfect except," she steps closer to fluff up my hair and wipe the excess mascara from under my eyes. Walking back to admire her work, she nods with an excited smile in approval. "Perfect. Now go, I'll lock up when I'm done watching the movies."

Grabbing my purse, I pause at the door and look back over to her on the couch. "You're the best." I know why she's not throwing a hissy fit about me skipping out on our tradition. One because she's done the same to me before, and two because it's Toby. The man I've been in love with since I met her. She knows how much this means to me. "I'll see you later!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Oh Look, Mistletoe

_**Hello once again Audience! I'm back with a new installment, and you know what that means? The kiss is finally happening people! WEEEHEEE! Since it took so long to get them to this moment, I packed two in here for you guys as a treat. I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter. And, I want to send a special shout out to **__**gleekbuscus for**__** asking about adding more charms. There will be more, and knowing Toby, they'll be just as priceless as the first. You'll see gurl, you'll see.**_

_**Big shout outs and hugs to Sydbuscus, Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, and gleekbuscus for dropping those reviews of epicosity. **_

_**I do want to ask you guys something before you read the chapter, if you haven't skipped this already. I was talking to Sydbuscus, who told me she's been discouraged by private messages from continuing her lovely story. So, if you're a fan of her Toby story, "In Love At Last", drop her a nice review and let her know how much she'll be missed. I know I'll miss it dearly gurl! ...Hopefully she doesn't mind me mentioning this on here... Don't kill me!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 22 - Oh Look...Mistletoe**

**Ally's POV**

As he leads me to the front door of his parents house, I can tell the party is already in full swing. Toby abruptly stops before we head in. His face is one of complete seriousness, like he's about to tell me he's secretly a serial killer, or something to that degree. Though the image is a bit ruined by the cheery Santa hat on his head. "Gurl, what I'm about to do is possibly the most important thing I've ever done ever."

My eyebrows raise at that. "Um, okay? Should I be scared? Cause I fell like I should be," I ramble, looking up at him in confusion. One can never be sure of what to expect when you're dealing with Toby.

That perfect stoic expression is tarnished when he cracks a smile at my reaction. Pulling off the Santa hat, he fixates it on my head. "There. Perfect," he comments, stepping back to admire his work. "It's so you look festive, since you got rid of that lovely reindeer sweater."

My nose crinkles as I whack him on the arm. "Shut up!" I oh so maturely reply.

A look of mock offense falls over his face. "Gurl, I didn't mean it like that. I thought it looked very becoming on you. ...Of course-"

"Don't," I interrupt before he can finish. "It's almost Christmas, don't ruin the holiday with your cheesy pick up lines."

That earns his boisterous laughter. An arm is slung across my shoulders and I'm pulled comfortably into his keeps me close as we step into the packed house. The festive Christmas music playing is barely heard over the sound of everyone talking. He leads me through the throng of people, sending smiles and 'hey's to people as he passes.

I spotted his parents milling through the throng of people. While they looked older, they still seemed the same to me. It felt weird seeing them, because honestly I never thought I'd be seeing them again. I used to call Toby's family my second family. Sometimes, I felt like I spent more time with them than I did with my own family.

Toby notices where my eyes are and he gazes down at me with look of complete seriousness again. "This is a big step for us...meeting the parents. It'll be okay. I'll be by your side the entire time. Deep breath now." He looks expectantly at my amused expression. "I said deep breath. Take one with me." He makes a show of sucking in a huge breath, puffing his chest out as he does so. "Do it!" Toby instructs, refusing to let out any air until I do it. Indulging him, I take a deep breath, copying him by puffing out my chest. I let out a small puff of air when I see his eyes not too subtly fall to my breasts, my cleavage more noticeable now. Rolling my eyes, I can feel my cheeks redden. Ignoring that, I lightly smack him on the arm and his eyes snap back to mine. The situation seems to come back to him and he lets out a huge huff of air. "Ow!" He complains, feigning hurt as he rubs his arm with a pout. "You hit harder than I remember!"

"That or you've just gotten weaker," I shoot back, a teasing smile playing on my painted lips.

Toby gasps loudly, his hands flying to his mouth comically. "How could you say that? I'm the manliest man alive, gurl!"

My hand is caught by his and he starts leading me out the front door. "Uh...where are we going? We just got here," I ask in confusion.

"I'm going to prove I am the manliest man alive," he responds like it's obvious.

"And, how're you going to do that?"

Toby shoots me a wide grin, his eyes lighting up as he stops in the doorway. "I'm going to lift my car up with both hands tied behind my back," he replies without skipping a beat. "Wait, scratch that, I might need at least one hand...Oh look! Mistletoe!" His hazel eyes shift upward and mine follow. Sure enough there's a sprig of fake mistletoe hanging above the door.

Our eyes lock and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he planned this entire thing out. He closes the small amount of distance between us. My eyes close on instinct and I can feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. The loud chatter of the crowd fades away and I can feel Toby's warm breath fan across my face. Those soft lips that I'd been craving to feel for years brush mine. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and the familiar warmth I hadn't felt in a long time spreads through me. They brush across mine once, twice, three times before he pulls away much too soon for my liking. My cheeks are flushing brightly and my lips are stretched into a shy grin. Toby meets my gaze with a beaming smile of his own.

"Oh hi mom! Guess who I brought!" Toby cheerfully yells, snapping me out of my state. His hand doesn't leave mine as he navigates us away from the door. The blush had died but, that crazy wide smile still remained. Suffice it to say, the rest of the party was spent in a Toby filled haze.

* * *

The party had died down around 1 and everyone had finally left by about 2. Toby and I had stayed behind to help clean the place up. Reconnecting with his family again was wonderful. His family really is the best. Things feel back into place like it had before. The only thing that I had trouble adjusting to was getting used to the fact that little Ciara wasn't so little anymore. She was almost 16 now and I had seen her since she was just a baby up to when she was about 10. It was weird hearing her talk to me about her learning to drive and her new boyfriend. Definitely weird. It really made me realize just how much time had passed since I was last with Toby. Seeing him again had made the time I spent without him seem short lived, but it really had been a long time.

"Ready to head out Cat?" Toby questions, pulling me out of my conversation with his sister, Angie.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I insist, flashing him a smile. Emptying my cup of coffee in the sink, I turn to Angie to say goodbye. I'm surprised when she pulls me into a hug. "It was wonderful seeing you again," I happily say as I pull back.

"You too," Angie's voice drops into a hushed tone as she continues. "I can't believe it took that idiot this long to get you back."

My mouth falls open in surprise at that and I muster up a light laugh. "Well, he's always been a bit slow," I tease, eyes shifting to the doorway of the kitchen where he's waiting. Angie laughs and Toby childishly sticks out his tongue at me in retaliation. I follow suit and stick my tongue out too. His eyes light up as he makes another face, this time earning giggles from me.

Angie rolls her eyes as we go back and forth, making faces at the other to get a laugh. "Careful or you'll get stuck looking like that forever," she scolds lightheartedly, covering her amused smile by taking a swig of her coffee.

"Never!" Toby yells, though it comes out strange as he still has his tongue sticking out, like his face had gotten stuck. He marches over to my side and slings his arm around my shoulder. He makes a point of keeping his tongue out as he says his goodbye to Angie, "Goofbyge Amdie!" Toby finally stops with the face and smiles widely at her.

"See you Tuesday Toby. And, you better bring her back, you hear me?" She calls as Toby and I head out.

Toby nudges me with his hip and I look up to see him rolling his eyes. He lowers his mouth to my ear and whispers loudly, "She's _so_ bossy."

"And, you're _too_ loud!" I reply in a softer whisper, knowing Angie had heard him.

He just smiles cheekily and shrugs nonchalantly. As we pass under the front door, he makes a point to stop and look up. "Oh, look at that...the mistletoe's still there. Hanging. Just waiting for some unsuspecting couple to walk under it," Toby rambles, his eyes shifting back to mine. He smirks coyly, so proud of himself that he got to pull the mistletoe thing on me again. Not that he really had to have a reason to kiss me.

"What do ya know it is," I say in mock surprise, playing along though he knows full well that I know his plan. "Remind me, what's the tradition with mistletoe again?" I cock my head to the side in ignorance, though I can't keep the smile off my face.

He steps closer, his hands lightly resting on my waist to guide me closer. Craning his neck down, he rests his forehead against mine. "I could be wrong, but I think it something along these lines..." His soft murmurs trail off as his lips meet mine. Just like before the world slips away and I'm pulled into a bubble that only has Toby and I. Thankfully, unlike before there's no concern of not making out in a room full of people.

Our lips mold together and he guides the kiss slowly as we find our rhythm. After we find our pace, he grows more confident and deepens the kiss. A light gasp escapes my lips as I feel his tongue meet mine. That's all it took for me to be brought back to a blushing virgin. His arms snake around my waist, pulling my body flush with his. I can feel his thumb rub a light circle on my hip. That little action soothes me enough to push my excited nerves aside. I stand on my tiptoes in an effort to get closer, my hands weaving in his unruly locks. I felt him smile into the kiss and I did the same. Doing this, being this close to him again, felt amazing. Standing here wrapped up in Toby's embrace felt so right.

* * *

_**So, what's the verdict? Was that wait worth it?**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Ice Skating Tally - 2 to 0

_**Hello once again Audience! I just want to say that I'm on freaking cloud nine right now! You all are just too fooping sweet! I am so happy that you liked the last chapter, and that the kiss was worth the wait and the hype. Sydbuscus, koralkea, Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, gleekbuscus, and Zizfox you all deserve the tightest hug I can give you over the Interweb. On a side note, I love your profile picture of Toby koralkea. It's priceless.**_

_**The next few chapters will be full of fluffy fluffness, since I can't kill the happy couple's dreams when they just got back together. So if there's anything you want to see while they're at their happiest, let me know because I'd be glad to work it in. **_

_**Though soon enough, the drama will be back. Look out for the month of February, that's all I got to say.**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 23 - Ice Skating Tally - Ally 2, Toby 0**

**Ally's POV**

Lacing up my skates, I cast a wary glance out at the ice. Yeah... I don't know what made Toby think I could do this. For sure odd reason or another he likes to pretend he knows how to do sports, at a least a tiny bit, contrary to what he tells his fans. I, on the other hand, can't stand them. I'm more of a watcher, not a doer when it comes to sports. Yet that never seemed to sway him from roping me into them, even when we were kids. I, of course, always folded and let him pull me in just because it made him so happy.

A hand falls in front of my face and I look up to see Toby's smiling face. "You ready cat?"

His smile is infectious and I grin, despite my distaste for the situation. Taking his offered hand, we awkwardly walk on the blades of our rented skates towards the rink. He steps out onto the ice first before turning around to help me on. "Come on Allycat. I promise I won't let you fall," he coaxes.

Looking from the ice back to him, I sigh and take his hand. "You're really lucky I like you so much," I comment. I cling to his arm as I wobble on the skates. His other hand slips around my waist to help steady me.

"Only like me? After this, you should love me gurl. I'm gonna get you to like ice skating," he confidently states making me laugh.

"Oh yeah? Just like you're gonna get me to like heelying?" I retort through my giggles, recalling the ugly, painful purple bruises I received after his heelying lesson. Yeah, getting those again will totally make me love this. Granted, I don't mind heelying now, but I like the comfort of my heels much more.

The hand falls from my waist as he steps up to my side. Our fingers lace together and he gives me that smile of his. "Ready for this gurl? You'll like it more than you'd think," Toby promises, singing the last line.

Pushing off the ice, he guides us forward along the outer circle of the rink. I'm not sure if it's because I have the safety of Toby or what, but it's surprisingly not as hard as I had thought. I think Toby's able to tell that I'm starting to enjoy it. "So, not as bad as you thought, is it? Toby 1, Ally 0."

Rolling my eyes, I nudge his hip playfully. "I'm not enjoying this. Nope. Definitely not enjoying this at all," I deny, though the happy smile tells a different story. His hand is pulled away and he speeds up to glide past me. Stopping in mid stride, I gaze incredulously after him. "Toby! You can't just leave me here!"

He looks over his shoulder back at me with a cheeky smirk. "You coming or not Ally?"

Eyes narrowing in challenge, I push off after him. "You better run Buscus!" I shout after him. I'm rewarded with his boisterous laughter. Gliding up behind him, I grasp his hand and pull him to a stop. "Gotcha! Ally 2, Toby 0," I taunt with a grin.

"That's not fair. You can't take away my points!"

"I'm a girl, I get to make the rules. It's just the way things are."

* * *

_**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I really wanted to get something out to you. I promise to update again soon to make up for it!**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Nice Cop Out Dad

_**Hello once again Audience! As promised, here's the next chapter early since the last was horrendously short. I want to say thank you to Darling-Stardusted-Traverser for dropping a lovely review last chapter. I'm glad you're a regular name here gurl; I love seeing your name in my email. **_

_**This chapter is the last of the completely hopeless fluff, though the next few will still have it's moments of fluffiness, as the next starts to introduce you to the climax of drama that be going down. All I can say is 'Friday Night Bitch Fight'. Take with it what you will.**_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter 24!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 24 - Nice Cop Out Dad**

**Third Person POV**

"Dad, what're you doing dad? You suck," Toby comments in his little boy voice.

"SHUT UP SON!" He answers himself, voice changing completely.

"AHHH! SON OF A B...WHAT THE F...FLIPPING BISCUT! BISCUT FLIPPING!" He yells loudly, slamming his hands on the arm rests of his chair in frustration. His groans just grow louder when he hears a knock on his door. First someone texted and now someone's knocking. Don't they know he doesn't have time for this? He's got to beat this level!

"Dad, you should just quit now. Someone's knocking. Quit and go answer it."

"No son! I don't have time for that because this is the time! This is the time! This is the t-"

"This is the time to suck dad. Cause you suck."

The knocking grows louder and more persistent, causing Gryphon to start barking loudly. His phone buzzes against his leg again when he receives another text. "Ah! Someone's texting me and knocking on the door! I don't have time for this right now! I don't have time," he complains in a yell. Pulling off his headset, he leans back in his chair and shouts towards the door, "I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Facing the camera, he address his audience. "I'll be right back! Hold on! Hold on! HOLD ON!" Toby yells, quickly rushing to the door. All frustration at both the level and someone interrupting his recording fades when he's greeted by that familiar smiling face. "Allycat! Whatchu doing here gurl?" He questions, flashing her that signature Toby grin.

Grabbing her hand, he leads her into his office and gaming center. He bends down into the camera frame, waving their clasped hands. "Look who came to join me? It's Ally," Toby exclaims with that happy grin, pulling her into the frame.

She flashes the camera a smile. "Hello once again Audience," she greets, copying Toby's gaming intro when she sees Happy Wheels on screen.

He looks over at her affectionately as she talks to the camera, the lovestruck expression written clearly on his features. He knew he didn't need to bring her into the episode and some of his audience members might not enjoy it, but what can he say? They'd just gotten together again and he wants to show her off. He wants to share the newfound happiness his girlfriend brings him with his audience; without actually telling them. With a squeeze of her hand, he gains her attention. After sharing a brief moment, he unlaces their fingers and situates himself back in his computer chair. She settles back on the small couch behind him, watching him as he gets back in the swing of his episode. "She's going to watch me and ultimately laugh at my inevitable failure at this FREAKING level!"

"Dad, what're you talking about? This is the time, remember? Remember?! This is the time. Neither of us are going to die. I just know it, dad."

"I don't believe you son."

"Why not dad? We'll never live if you think that way."

"Ha, well... You see, son...you're an idiot. That's why I don't believe you."

"Wh-What? Dad! I'm not an idiot dad! Why would you say that?"

"Well, da-I mean son. I almost called you dad there son. You're an idiot because I said so. That's how parenting works."

"I think you're replacing me with you dad. You're the idiot here. You're the one who called me dad, dad," he points out in his little boy voice.

Suddenly he starts laughing manically. "I wouldn't be saying that if I were you son."

"Why's that dad?"

"Because!" Toby shouts, driving his bicycle back and ejecting his son, the child falling to his death in a pit of spikes. "Who's the idiot now, son? Hmmm?! WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW! ...AH GOD DANGIT! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"You shouldn't have killed me dad. Karma's a bi-"

"Woah, son. You can't say that. You're too young."

"I'm talking to you beyond the grave and you're more conceded about my language? Dad! You're such an idiot dad!"

"Hmmm, yes well..."

"You'e got nothing to say, do you dad?"

"I...I gotta pause it."

"Oh, nice cop out dad."

"SHUT UP SON! If you sneezed during this video or where visited by your girlfriend. I mean a friend who's a girl, not the other...ha! Definitely not the other! I meant...don't make this weird. Bless you. Peace off! BOOP!"

* * *

'_You know, at first I wasn't sure whether I was gonna like her, but seeing Toby's face, I can tell she's gonna be around for awhile. Go get that Toby!_'

'_Not dating my ass._'

'_Nice cover up there Toby, we're really buying it._'

'_It's so obvious they're together. Man up and admit to us Toby!_'

'_They're cute together. I hope things turn out better than with Justine or Olga._'

* * *

**_Let me know if there's any fluffy situations you want to see happen!_**


	25. Chapter 25 - 'Oh, How Cute'

_**Hello once again Audience! This is where you get an introduction to more of the drama that is building. Hopefully you guys will like the direction this story is going in. I want to give a huge shout out to DirectionOnForever, gleekbuscus, Sydbuscus, Tospringe, and Darling-Stardusted-Traverser for dropping such awesome reviews. For everyone who said that they love fluff, I promise that they'll be more fluffy moments in the future. So be on the look out! And, thank you Sydbuscus for the idea!**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 25 - "Oh, How...Cute" **

**Ally's POV**

"WOO!" I shout with the crowd as one of the teams scores a field goal. Turning my attention from the TV, I question Toby, "Which team are we rooting for, again?" Neither Toby or I had any connection to who was playing this year, but we were banking on one team because Justine had made a beat to hand over her channel for a day if a certain team won. Problem was, I couldn't remember which one it was for the life of me.

"No idea," he replies with a shrug. His eyes scan the crowd and he waves excitedly when one of his friends arrive. Grabbing my hand, he leads me through the throng of people at the party. "Jack!" The man I recognize from Jacksfilms strides over to meet us halfway. Him and Toby do some sort of weird handshake. Those two are probably the only adult male friends to still have a ritual handshake. It's kinda cute. Toby really is just an overgrown 12 year old. His eyes shift from Jack's to mine and back. "Jack, this is my girlfriend, Allybuscus. Gurl, this is Jackbuscusle the Third."

Jack cracks a smile at Toby's weird nickname and shakes my offered hand. "Nice to meet you Gurlbuscus. I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. JackBuscusle the Third. It's so wonderful to meet YouTube royalty."

A playful pout replaces Toby's smile. "What about me gurl? I'm royalty! I even have a scepter!"

"You also have plate mail gauntlets. Royalty never fought. So, you can't be both."

"Hmmm...I suppose you're right. King or knight? Knight or king? Which one's cooler?" He ponders this, stroking an imaginary bread.

"Knight's cooler dude, go with the knight," Jack chimes in.

Pursing his lips, he cocks his head back and forth as if weighing the decision before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I look damn good in plate mail."

* * *

My eyes are on the screen, watching the players run back and forth. Toby slips up behind me, his arms slipping around my waist to pull me back against his chest. A smile that only he brings flits across my face. I lean back against and question in a soft murmur, "Anyone ever tell you that you're strangely comfortable?"

His chest rumbles through me as he laughs lightly. "That's not usually what the ladies say about me," he whispers, lips brushing my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

I lean my head to the side, resting against his shoulder. "Really? Then what do they usually say?"

He lowers his head, nuzzling his face against my neck. "Well, I've always been told that I'm a pretty impressive kisser," he proudly whispers. I feel his lips curl into a smile as he places a light kiss on my skin.

"Don't start lying to yourself," I chide teasingly.

"You saying I'm not?" His voice holds a tone of mock offense and I can picture the grin lighting up his features.

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a no." He spins me around in his grasp. Our eyes lock and his grin widens. "I've always heard that practice makes perfect. Think you could help me out with that?" With our faces inches apart the party going on around us seems to fade away.

"Toby!"

The noise of the party rushes back. Toby heaves a sigh when we're pulled out of our little bubble. He breaks my gaze, looking over my shoulder to find the owner of the easily recognizable voice. I'm pulled back against his chest again. Olga weaves her way over to us, a bright smile on her face. "Hey Olga." Through the friendliness of his voice I can make out a hint of annoyance. Clearly he's annoyed because she interrupted us, and I'm in the same boat.

"Oh, who's this?" Olga looks up at Toby expectantly, before shifting to me. She looks me over, her eyes fixating on where his hands are for a moment longer. Finally she meets my eyes and offers her hand. "I'm Olga, lovely to meet you."

"Ally, nice to meet you too." I shake her hand. She grips mine tightly, too much so, but I shrug it off. Girl has a strong grip apparently.

"She's my girlfriend," Toby proudly chimes in. I feel my chest swell with warmth. It felt so good hearing that. This was were I was meant to be and it felt wonderful being here again.

Olga's shoulders tense up and her smile falters slightly. "Oh, girlfriend? How...cute," she compliments, though the way she says it is almost too sickly sweet. Her eyes flash to mine and I can see anger and disdain brewing. "I didn't know you had an _another_ _new_ girlfriend. How long have you two been together?" She questions in too happy of a nature, stressing 'another new girlfriend' in an effort to plant a seed of doubt between us.

Him and I look at each other and grin. "About 2 months," Toby answers with an adoring smile, his eyes still locked on mine. I'm not sure if he's able to tell that she doesn't like me or not, but if he does notice that she doesn't it looks like he couldn't care less about her opinion of me.

"Aww, _cute_," Olga chirps much too loudly, pulling Toby and I out of our moment for the second time tonight. "How did you two _lovebirds_ meet?"

Toby and I look at each other again, sharing a knowing look. "I stole her stuffed penguin at a block party about 15 years ago." A fond expression falls over his features at the memory and all the ones that followed since that small little moment all those years ago. Nuzzling my head back against his chest, I rest my hands over his with a smile of my own.

"What?" Olga questions in confusion, looking up to Toby for clarification.

He finally turns his attention to her, though not completely as his thumb starts rubbing a small circle on the back of my hand. "I told you about her before, remember? She's been my best friend since we were like 10. We did pretty much everything together," he explains, hoping to spark some sort of recognition from her.

That look of confusion morphs into one of realization. "Oh, so this is her?" Her eyes skim me again and I resist the urge to call her out on it. One of the rules of dating, don't piss off your boyfriend's friends, no matter if they're his ex and seem to dislike you. "She isn't...how I pictured," she replies, talking about me as I wasn't here. Olga's eyes flash to mine, and the negativity towards me shining in there makes me want to look away. But I stand my ground, trying to be friendly. I don't know why she's being like this. I haven't done a thing to the girl.

"I know, I'm more impressive in person," I chime in with a laugh, reminding her that I'm right in front of her and apart of the conversation too.

Toby laughs with me, tugging me back even more to him. He rests his chin on my head, placing a fond kiss before pipping in, "She's even more impressive in b-" Good Lord, I'm in love with a 12 year old.

"Don't!" I cut in, a blush reddening my cheeks, earning boisterous laughter from him. "Don't even finish that sentence."

"What? I was going to say that you're more impressive in b-bad...bad situations," he quickly covers, though his blatant lie wouldn't fool anyone. "Get your mind out of the gutter, gurl!"

* * *

_**Any suggestions on future problems Olga could cause?**_


	26. Chapter 26- Happy Valentines Day Allycat

_**Hello once again Audience! I just want to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter. Darling-Stardusted-Traverser, Sydbuscus, gleekbuscus, and Zizfox you guys rock! **_

_**Just to let everyone know, I have no beef with Olga. I don't hate her nor do I know if she'd act like this. I'm just using her for the sake of drama in this story. Fear not if you're Olga lovers or Olga haters. I promise there will be a good ending, one that I can't give away sorry, but I am a fan of happy endings so Ally and Toby will get theirs and Olga will get hers too. Don't worry gleekbuscus, I know you like Olga so bare with me while I bend her character. She'll get better! **_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 26 - Happy Valentines Day Allycat**

**Third Person POV**

Rolling over in bed, a lazy smile sprouts on his lips. His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. There's nothing better than spending a lazy day in bed. This is just what he needed. He needed a day off, and having the opportunity to spend it with Ally was just icing on the cake. Nuzzling his face in her neck, his fingers dance up her arm. "Wake up gurl. Wake up cat," he coaxes in a whisper.

With a groan she shifts in his arms, replying back in a murmur, "Even when we sleep in, you still wake up too early."

His soft chuckles reverberate through her. "Happy Valentines Day Allycat." Turning his arms, she grins softly and their lips meet. However, the kiss is short lived when his phone starts going off loudly. Toby has all intentions of ignoring it, but it seems that whoever is calling won't be deterred by it going to voicemail.

When it goes off for the third time, she pushes him back. "Go answer it. Though I'm warning you, if you don't hurry back, I'm going back to bed!" She warns lightheartedly as he jumps up to retrieve his phone.

Looking down at the screen flashing at him, he sighs. That contact picture needs to go. His arms are wrapped around an attractive brunette woman, a happy smile on both their faces. Olga. Sliding to accept the call, he finally silences the annoying ringtone. "Hey Olga," he greets, his voice hoarse enough to hear that he just got up.

"Toby! Thank God you finally answered. Do you have plans today?" Olga brightly replies, a strange undertone in her voice when she questions if he has plans.

Casting a glance to the blonde in his bed, he nods. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Oh? With that girl I met at the Super Bowl party?" She questions, sounding a little put out when she receives an enthusiastic 'yeah' in conformation. "I know you're going to be busy with her, but I really, really, _really_ need your help today. I've got a sponsored video that needs to be put out tomorrow and I need a guy in it. Everyone else I've called can't do it! Please, you're my last hope. Please help me Toby?"

He hesitates, casting another look to his bedroom. Toby did have plans, very important plans in his opinion. Plans that mattered not only to him, but Ally too. Though he could understand Olga's plight. He's been down to the wire before on videos and Olga's always helped him out. Can he really just blow her off? "Listen, I'd really like to help, but I've-"

Olga cuts him off before he can continue. "It'll just be a real quick video. I've already got your lines written out, the set all ready, and everything. I just need to borrow you. Please Toby, it'll only be for a few hours. You'll be back before you know it," she pleads, pulling off sounding very sincere.

"I-I don't know."

"Toby, I promise you'll be back in time for your plans with her."

"I'll call you back after I talk to her. Okay?" He doesn't give her the opportunity to reply before he hangs up. Throwing his phone haphazardly onto his couch, just narrowly missing a sleeping Gryphon, he rushes back to bed. Crawling back in next to his girlfriend, he pulls her back close to him like earlier. "Hey Cat?" Toby quietly asks.

"Hmm?" Is the sleepy reply he's granted with.

"I just got a call from a friend who needs my help filming a video that needs to go out tomorrow. It shouldn't take too long, I'd be back within a few hours tops." He debates about telling her it's Olga, but decides against it.

Rolling out of his warm embrace, she cracks open her eyes and flashes him a tired smile. "Go. It gives me more quality sleeping time," she insists, waving off his unspoken question.

A grin sprouting on his lips, he quickly captures another kiss before getting up. That's something he'd always liked about her. Even when he was just starting up, she knew how important getting the videos perfect and getting them out on time was. "Thanks Allycat, I'll be back soon!"

* * *

**5 Hours into Filming**

Skip to several hours later and he hasn't fulfilled his promise of returning soon. Checking his watch for what seems like the hundredth time today, his lips drop in a frown. It's already 4 in the afternoon. He'd been gone 5 hours already. "Olga, I really need to head out soon. Are we almost done?"

The petite brunette Russian just waves him off, a pleased smile on her lips. "We will be soon. I promise Toby. I just have to get this perfect otherwise I'll loose my payout from them." Worry and concern plays on her face, replacing the victorious smirk that was there seconds before. Catching the worry on her face, he sighs softly. He can't abandon her now. Pulling out his phone he sends a quick text to Ally, promising that things will be over with soon.

'_We're still filming over here, but I promise things will be wrapped up shortly._'

* * *

**7 ****Hours into Filming**

Toby looks up to the camera, a frown worrying his features again. Olga sighs and peers from behind the camera, plastering a concerned smile on her face, even though she knows by now what's got him looking like that. "I promised Ally I wouldn't be gone long." He holds up his watch for her to see the time. "It's already almost 6."

Expression falling, Olga pulls out some of her best acting skills for this one. "I know Toby, and I'm so sorry. It's just...I..this whole video has to be perfect! Otherwise they're going to pull out and I already sunk some of the money they promised into this video! I won't be able to pay them back the money if they pull out!" She complains, her shoulders slumping as if the weight of this whole deal is weighing her down. Digging her nails hard in her palm, she manages to get a few tears to well up.

Meeting her teary expression, he folds. If this whole thing has got Olga so stressed out that she's crying then it must be important. Sighing, he relents to stay for just a little longer. Moving to her side of the camera, he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, I can stick around for just a little bit longer. We'll get this thing done and it'll be perfect."

Olga perks up at that, forcing a weak smile to show itself. Throwing her arms around him in a hug, she pretends to sniffle. "Thank you so much!"

Toby pats her back, feeling somewhat awkward. Maybe it was because he can't stand seeing a girl cry, let alone someone who was once extremely close to him, or maybe it's because he's with someone else now. Possibly both. Olga finally pulls away when she doesn't get the kind of reaction she wanted from him. She watches with a bitter scowl that doesn't fit her attractive features as he pulls out his phone and starts typing away with a big grin. A grin that no matter how hard she tried, could never coax out of him.

'_Don't worry, I won't miss this Allycat._'

* * *

**8 and a Half ****Hours into Filming**

"Olga, it's growing dark out. I really need to go."

She bristles, casting a glance outside to see the sunset. "I don't know if this line is funny enough. Do you think this line is funny enough? What do you think?" She fires off questions, pretending not to have heard him, as she stares at the recording playing on her computer monitor.

'_I'll leave early if I have to._'

* * *

**10 ****Hours into Filming**

"We've got dinner plans at 9. I've already missed practically the whole day; I have to be there." Toby insists for what must've been the twentieth time that hour. Honestly his insistence to get back to his little girlfriend was really getting on her nerves. She never recalled him being like this with others when she was dating him.

Forcing back the nasty reply that she really wants to say, she forces a smile. "Just a few more takes and you're free to go. We should be done within 15 minutes." She looks over when she doesn't get any sort of acknowledgement out of him, only to find him glued to his phone, texting away to who she's sure is his damned little girlfriend.

'_This isn't being the nice boyfriend, but could you head over to the restaurant? I'll meet you there. If I have to swing back to get you we'll miss our reservation. See you soon Cat._'

* * *

**11 ****Hours into Filming**

Finally! Halle-freaking-lujah! He'd finally made it out of there. Olga had finally deemed the video good enough, after they run through it a billion freaking times. Checking the clock on his phone, he frowns. 9:07 P.M. He'd missed all day with her. Heelying down her drive to his car, he's quick to get in before Olga has a chance to reel him back in. He multitasks by starting the car and typing in a quick text to Ally.

'_Leaving any minute. Promise._'

* * *

The little convertible had barely made it down to the end of Olga's street before it puttered out. "You've got to be kidding me!" Toby shouts in frustration, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. The gas tank meter seems to be mocking him. It's out of gas. "Oh! Of freaking course!" Slamming the car door, he abandons it at the stop sign and practically runs back to Olga's.

To her surprise she finds Toby to be the one knocking impatiently at her door. He visibly perks up when she answers. "My car's out of gas. Can you run me to the nearest gas station?" He hopefully questions.

"Of course." She nods, waving him inside. Olga hadn't planned the unfortunate situation of him running out of gas, though she could say that she was happy it did happen. Walking off ahead of Toby to the kitchen, she discreetly slips her keys in the pocket of her hoodie. "Problem though, I can't find my keys," she plays it up, biting her bottom lip as she looks around. "If we look around here I'm sure they'll be somewhere."

Toby casts another glance at clock on his phone. "Fine, let's just hurry."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Huffing my bangs from my eyes, I cast another look down at the blank screen of my phone. Still nothing. Pulling up my messages, I click on Toby's name to read over the texts he's sent me.

'_We're still filming over here, but I promise things will be wrapped up shortly._' - 4:16 P.M.

'_Don't worry, I won't miss this Allycat._' - 5:59 P.M.

'_I'll leave early if I have to._' - 7:34 P.M.

'_This isn't being the nice boyfriend, but could you head over to the restaurant? I'll meet you there. If I have to swing back to get you we'll miss our reservation. See you soon Cat._' - 8:53 P.M.

'_Leaving any minute. Promise._' - 9:15 P.M.

The clock on my phone reads 9:57. I'd been here for over an hour, just waiting on him. Resting my chin in my palm, I look around the fancy restaurant, eyeing all the happy couples with distain. Everyone here has someone and to my embarrassment, it seems like I'm the only one to be alone. What a way to spend Valentine's Day. Completely alone. Running a hand through my now fallen curls, my free hand begins tapping impatiently on the table cloth. Toby promised me that today was our day, that we were going to spend it together. Of course it's not like every other day wasn't like that, but today was going to be spent as a couple, doing all those wonderfully cliche coupley type things. Us just spending this cheesy holiday together.

A rose is thrust in front of my face and I grit my teeth. There'd been a man coming around to every table offering roses to all the couples. He's already circled around to mine three times. I swear that he's just trying to rub it in now. "Miss, would you like a-"

"No! I don't want your God damned rose so go away!" I snap at the man. He scurries off and I go back to staring dejectedly at my phone. The waiter comes around again not soon after, once again trying to get me to order something besides the complimentary bread and free water. When I look up this time though, I notice the manager is with him. Great. They want me to leave.

"Miss, if you want to keep this table we need you to order something. If not, we're going to have to ask you to leave," the manager politely states. I can see the pity in his eyes. Surely he thinks I'm too dense to realize I've been stood up. He's wrong though, I haven't been. Toby wouldn't do that to me. Though the longer I'm sitting here, the more I'm starting to feel like I have been stood up.

"Look, if he's not here in the next 5 minutes I'll leave and you can have your table back. Just give me a few more minutes please." The manager shares a look with the waiter before nodding with a sigh. Casting the middle aged man a small yet thankful smile, I pull up Toby's name on my phone again. I send a quick text, asking him where he's at. Resting my arms down on the table, I lay my head against them as I stare at the screen, waiting for it to light up with word from Toby. The minutes tick by and still nothing.

A bouquet of ruby red roses falls in my eye sight. Pursing my lips, my gaze hardens as I prepare to tell off the damn flower guy. Sitting up, the anger falls from my face. Toby. He's finally here. Looking up at him, the casual TOBUSCUS shirt, hoodie, and jeans combo sticking out like a sore thumb in this high rated place, I know I should be angry. I should be pissed that he's this late, that he missed practically all day with me. One look at the deeply apologetic look on his makes my anger falter.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend. I know," he softly says. He slips in the booth beside me instead of across from me. "I'm so sorry Ally. Really, I am. I promise I'll make it up to you. The filming at Olga's just took so long and every time I tried to leave, she kept insisting that she'll loose her sponsored deal if she didn't get it done tonight. I couldn't leave her hanging like that. I'm so sorry."

As soon as he said the words, I had to bite my tongue. I want to like her, I really do. But when I met her at the Super Bowl party, she just gave me this weird feeling. A small, cynical part of me tells me that she did this on purpose. Did she really have to film today, of all days? If she's such a professional than why did she put off filming until the last day? And, why couldn't she use someone else besides Toby to be in her video? She knew he had plans with me, yet she promised him that he'd only be gone for a few hours. That he'd be back for our plans tonight.

"You know, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a bouquet of flowers. Apparently I'm not the only guy to fuck up tonight." It's clear that Toby's trying to get me to crack a smile, laugh, or do something to let him know I'm not too angry with him. Glancing over his way, my lips twitch into a small grin. A hopeful falls on his features, glad that he got some sort of positive response out of me.

Lightly I knock my shoulder against his, my hand falling to rest on his thigh. "You know, after all of this, you should be really good at making things up to me," I comment with a small laugh, earning a chuckle of relief from him. "But I do know one why you can fix this."

His arm slips around my waist, tucking me in his side. "Name it."

Looking up to meet that deep hazel gaze of his, my smile grows as I vaguely answer him. "Wanna get out of here?"

That grin of his widens. "Say no more." He takes my hand and helps me out of the booth. Suddenly I'm swept off my feet bridal style in his arms. I giggle like mad as he just marches out of the restaurant like it's a completely normal everyday occurrence to leave like this. There's this look on his face that makes me think that he's imaging himself a hero, flying away after saving the damsel in distress.

* * *

The second the front door of his house swings shut, his lips meet mine. My heart starts doing that weird palpitation that he causes every time he's close. Our lips mold together and we find our perfect rhythm. The hands on my hips pull my body flush with his. Running my fingers through his hair, they grasp at the roots when he nips on my bottom lip. His hands trail down my waist to my hips as his lips move down my neck. He pulls away after a moment. Our eyes lock and I know I could do this forever. We simply gaze at each other, not a word spoken between us, as we slowly undress one another.

Fingers falling to undo his jeans, I fumble with the button and I'm back to feeling like a blushing virgin again. Sensing this, he places his hands over mine. Toby gives me a smile that eases me yet puts me on edge at the same time. His eyes burn with desire and I can see love clearly written on his face. The shaking in my hands stops at that look, replaced with confidence and certainty. His jeans fall to the floor, landing in a heap like his shirt and my dress.

Standing on my tiptoes, my lips meet his. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer. A sense of warmth and security falls over me as his fingertips trace patterns on my bare skin. Being here with him is where I'm supposed to be. Being with Toby feels so undeniably right. What littler anger I had left melts away. What happened earlier doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the two of us.


	27. Chapter 27 - MANLY CRYING

_**Hello once again Audience! I don't have much to say this time, except to say billions of thanks to ZizFox and Sydbuscus! Also, if any of you have ideas for this story, be sure to drop them in a review or PM cause I'm on the look out for some. Please and thank you! :)**_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 27 - MANLY CRYING**

**Ally's POV**

My eyes shift from the TV screen and my fingers pause in his hair when Toby starts talking. "Audience? What? What're you doing watching Eclipse?! Get that off the screen, don't you know that's copyrighted? Filming that is so precarious Audience, you could get flagged for copyright infringement." The camera is flipped back around to show the movie again. He casts me a small smile and lifts his head up from its spot on my lap.

Flipping his iPhone back around, he surprises me by scooting in close. I know from watching his vlogs before, and now being apart of them, that he likes to keep some sort of resemblance of privacy with his fans. That's why he usually never confirmed or denied if he was dating anyone, because he never wanted anyone in his fan base to know. Just as his head hits my shoulder, he pulls back with fake shock written all over his face. "Gurl! When did you get here?! How much have you seen?!" He flips the camera from the chick movie playing and back to him. "I swear that isn't mine! I'm a manly man! Don't get the wrong idea!" He defends, eliciting laughter from me.

"Oh me? I saw everything Buscus. _Everything_," I stress dramatically. Toby moves in close again to get us both in frame. "Audience, don't let him fool you. He cried like a baby when Edward left in New Moon," I tease.

He slaps a hand over my mouth. "Gurl, shhh! They didn't need to know that!" Turning his attention back on his camera, he puffs out his chest. "Psh, don't listen to her. She's on crack. I don't cry. I'm a man. I don't even own these movies," he denies. The hand quickly falls from my mouth. "Ewww! Audience! She just licked my hand! Gurl germs! Get it off, get it off!" He yells, rubbing his hand on his shirt.

Barely able to control my laughter, I take the opportunity and grab the camera from him while he's distracted. Calming my giggles a bit, a reminiscent yet devious smile crosses my lips. "Don't listen to him Audience. Oh, man, there was this one time in college where-"

"Gurl! They don't need to know that either!" Toby reaches for the phone but I somehow manage to keep it just out of reach. Jumping off the couch, I hear him follow me in hot pursuit. Rushing past the furniture, I take a right and head down the hallway. He appears on the other end, coming from the other side where his gaming room is. Toby runs down the hall towards me and I quickly backtrack into the living room and run towards his gaming room. I stop at one end of the hall to see him down at the other. "Ally! Get back here! Audience, don't listen to her! I told you, she's on crack! She doesn't know what she's saying!" He shouts at the camera. "She's a compulsive liar, tune out now. Don't listen to a word!"

With a lunge, he runs and tries to grab the phone but, I reel back just in time. A playful grin plays on his lips and those hazel eyes shine with mirth. "STEPHEN! Stop editing for once and help me!" When he gets no response from his "off to the side editor", he groans loudly. "Gryphzor! Help me bubba!" Gryphon pops in from the doggie door and rushes to Toby's side. He doesn't look like he's going to help attack me though, much to Toby's chagrin. Gryphon just starts barking, jumping up on his back legs to rest his front paws on his master's leg, wanting attention. "No Gryphon, you're supposed to attack and get my phone back," he whines, gesturing wildly down the hall to me.

Turning the lens around after catching the whole thing for his audience, I start talking again. "Anyways, in college, we went and saw 'The Notebook'. Manly man over here started crying so loud-" I'm cut off again when his hand is clapped over my mouth. His chest is pressed against my back and I can see his smiling face on the screen.

"It was fake crying. I was fake crying to make Allybuscus here feel less self conscious about crying in public at a movie. A stupid girly movie. I mean, it's not like I'd actually cry for real at something like that. It's just a chick flick and I'm a man. We don't cry. At all. Ever. Never ever. I'm masculine, I swear!" He comically defends himself.

Rolling my eyes, I lick his hand again and he drops it. "Right, of course you don't Toby. Of course you don't. ...Well, actually, there was this one time when we were kids-"

"I challenged a bear to a diving contest and won. No big deal. I'm sure Chuck Norris would've done the same as a kid. Him and I, we're secretly related. Don't tell anyone though. This is just a secret between you and me Audience. And, Ally here. Oh, and Gryphon, and that light bulb, and the carpet, and this phone. But other than that, no one can know! Got it? I said, got it?! Good!" Toby takes the camera from my hand, stretching it out farther away. The other one wraps around my waist, tucking me back comfortably against his chest. "That's enough of those embarrassing yet completely untrue secrets about me for one night. The winner of yesterday's t-shirt is posted in the annotation below. If want to enter to win a t-shirt, post a comment about...copyrighted movies, secrets, manliess, Gryphzor, and, uh, pfff...relationships. Da da do do do do do do do subscribe! Then BOOP!"

"You're cruel, you know that right," I pipe up after he stops the recording.

"Hey, they don't need to know all my embarrassing secrets! That's supposed to stay between you and me gurl, no one else," he defends, spinning me around in his embrace to meet his eyes.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Although, while we're on that, I like sharing deliciously embarrassing stories about you. But, I was talking about the whole "post a comment about relationships" thing. You can't just not say anything about us and then talk about something like that. People will talk." My hand flies to my lips and my eyes widen like it's scandalous.

Toby just grins devilishly. "Let 'em talk. I've always heard rumors are great for the ego."


	28. Chapter 28 - Birthday Throw Down

_**Hello once again Audience! It's been far too long and I'm so sorry for that. To make up for it, here's the first chapter of the oncoming drama that I promised. Hopefully you all will like it! I have no more chapters written in advance nor anymore ideas for future chapters, so now more than ever I will need your suggestions for future chapters if you have any!**_

_**Huge thank you to Trysarahtop, ZizFox, and XxlumpadoodlexX for dropping reviews last chapter. It really gets my ass in gear to write so thank you! And, Trysarahtop, if you're reading this, girl/guy/both/other, you are so sweet. Your words were so kind in your review and don't worry, I love and like using exclamation points too! **_

* * *

**Songs About You**

**Chapter 28 - Birthday Thrown Down**

**2004 - March 3 - Toby's 19th Birthday**

**Ally's POV**

Creeping down the hallway of the college dorm, I pass the unfortunate early class goers as I look for his room. Stopping at his dorm near the end of the hall, I quickly dig out the key and unlock the door. Opening the door a crack, I silently sneak in. Setting my bag down near the door, I pull out my phone and use it as a makeshift flashlight. Stepping over the discarded clothes, books, and random things lying on the floor, I finally make it to his bed.

Nudging his shoulder, I roll my eyes when he simply rolls over. Casting his still sleeping roommate a look, I turn back to Toby. "Pst, hey. Birthday boy, get up," I whisper. He, of course, manages to sleep right through that. I shake his shoulder a little harder. Still nothing. "Toby," I hiss a little louder. "Wake up!" Why does he have to be such a heavy sleeper? "Pst, Buscus! Quick! Jenna Jamison is naked and outside!" I try to coax him, but I'm rewarded with nothing. If the possibility of a famous porn star naked and waiting won't wake him up, then what will?

Taking a seat on the bed, I lean over and whisper loudly in his ear. "TOBY! Get up! The building's on fire!" Nothing. Just more snores. Huffing in annoyance, I prod him in the chest. "Toby Joe Turner, get the Hell up!" I whisper, still trying to be conscious of his sleeping roommate. Surprise, surprise, still nothing. Running a hand through my hair, I grab the blankets and yank them back.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I yell, dropping the blankets and quickly advert my wide eyes. Scrambling off the bed, I shield my eyes. Both him and his roommate, John, snap awake at that.

"Ally? Toby groggily questions. The sound of his voice is enough to make the blush staining my cheeks deepen. "What're you doing here?"

"Toby, get your girlfriend under control. I've got a test in 3 hours. I need my sleep!"

Avoiding looking back over at Toby, I instead focus on the wall. I ignore John's little comment, which normally Toby and I both would've protested about. "You know, they have that little button on the flap of your boxers for a reason," I comment, my voice making this weird high pitched sound. Oh Lord, that's not what I wanted to see this morning.

"Oh, shit!" Clearly Toby just took notice of his..."wardrobe malfunction". I hear the blankets ruffle and I'm sure he's pulling them back up.

John, who takes this opportunity to be an absolute dick, ignore the pun, just bursts out laughing at my obvious embarrassment and discomfort, which I'm sure Toby is mirroring.

"Shut the fuck up dude!"

Clearing my throat, I quickly move to the door. "I'm just...uh gonna go grab a coffee and come back in an hour. You...might wanna take care of that before I'm back. So...yeah," I slowly manage to get out, my voice still holding that strange tone. Pausing before I head out, I turn back to grab my purse but stop when I catch sight of Toby sitting up in bed. We lock eyes and I can feel my cheeks redden further. Breaking his apologetic and embarrassed gaze, I turn and back out into the hall. "You know what? Screw the coffee," I squeak out. Shutting the door behind me, I can overhear John's loud laughter as I book it down the hall.

* * *

**Present - March 3**

"Hello all you lovely people of the interwebz. Ally's back again after her huge hiatus. Get excited!" I shout, waving my hands erratically with an exaggerated smile. "...Wait," I trail off and drop the smile as my brows furrow. "Did I just refer to myself in third person? Doesn't matter; don't make it weird," I shrug it off with a wave of my hand and a secretive smile on my lips as I steal my boyfriend's line.

"So, you might find it weird that I don't have a guitar glued to my lap, but fret not, we'll get to that in a minute. I have to ask a huge favor from you all. Today is the day the famous Toby "Tobuscus" Turner came into the world! Weehheew! Okay, I can't do it, don't judge me. I tried. Anyways, I want you all to send him love. Tell him on Twitter, FaceBook, comments, and Hell, even his old MySpace account. Spread the love around to the Buscus man!"

This is my way of telling my fans and his that we're together, without actually telling them. Even though Toby loves his fans, he's always wanted some sort of private life and I will respect that. But, if he's allowed to drop hints, then so am I.

"After the whole gift giving ordeal with Abby, which to this day I regret filming, I have decided to stick to my strengths and not buy him something. So, instead I decided to give him something a little more personal by writing him a song." Pausing, I pick up my guitar from the floor and situate it in my lap. "I know, you're all surprised by that," I deadpan before laughing at myself. "Hopefully this goes better than what happened with Abby. If not, I'm sorry Toby, I tried and failed. But, even still, I'm apparently uploading this anyways so you and everyone else can laugh at my failure. What can I say? I'm a masochist apparently." Experimentally strumming to double check that everything is still in tune, I let out a breath and smile at the camera. "Don't say I don't love you."

My fingers move smoothly through the chords as I play the intro. I've practiced this song so many times I've lost count. I want this to go as perfectly as possible. "We were never strangers. It was meant to be. What we have it was destiny. It's so crazy, but it's almost like you know me better than I know myself. And, now we read each other's mind before we say a word. I'm more comfortable round you about myself than I have ever been round anyone else. And, if I've taken you for granted I've learned..." I trail off as I send the camera a smile. One that conveys just how grateful I am, and just how in love I am with that wonderful man.

Taking a deep breath, I start doing soft chucks on the strings as I pour everything I have into the next chorus. "I know lucky I am to have you. I don't tell you enough, but all I have for you is love. And, I've wasted away too many chances to say how much it means to know there's someone out there like you." Picking each string of the final chord, I let the sound ring out before I look back up to the camera.

"You're my best friend Toby, you always have been. And, even though we fell out of touch for a few years, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you being apart of it. My childhood wouldn't be nearly as interesting and life now wouldn't be nearly as exciting." My words ring of heartfelt sincerity as I smile softly. I smile as if it's him I'm telling right now, and not a camera. Because that's who this is for. It's a nice treat for my fans and his, but really this is all for him. I wouldn't be the person am I today nor as far as I am if not for him. I probably wouldn't have taken up the guitar or pursued singing. And, I know for damned sure that I wouldn't have near the inspiration to write like he gives me. Toby was the one who pushed me to do it all.

Toby was the one who got me to where I am, whether he knows it or not. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have practiced my heart out as a kid if he hadn't been there doing it with me. I fell in love with the instrument because of him. He was complaining to me that it was hard when he first got his and I, though I had never touched a guitar before, insisted it wasn't. And, as soon as I held it in my hands, and he started teaching me what he was learning, I knew I wanted to play. Toby actually gave me that guitar not a week later and used his own money to buy one of his own. To this day, I use that old guitar for everything.

"Happy Birthday Toby. I know you'll make it a memorable one." I love you.

* * *

The loud thump of the bass vibrates through my feet, even though I'm at the other end of the house. Wetting a washcloth, I start to scrub the front of my dress from where Olga tripped and slipped her drink. The party is starting to run late and I think she might be a little tipsy. It's only when my favorite song comes on over the speakers that I finally give in and toss the wet towel in the sink. It's no use, there's no way I'm getting this out now. Fuck it; I might as well rock it. Straightening my dress, I check my reflection before walking out of the bathroom. Looking towards the doorway, I spot Olga's standing there with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey Olga," I greet in passing with a small grin, striding by her on the way to the door.

I stop in my tracks when she lays a hand on my arm. "I need to talk to you," she insists.

Arching a brow, I face her. "Sure, about what?" I question with a nonchalant shrug, though a part of me has a foreboding feeling what it's about.

"You're what drove Toby and I apart before. I could always tell he was holding onto something. You." The words leave her lips in a bitter tone. "When we got together I realized that he was more attached to you than he knew, told stories and talked about you like you two were still together. He held you up on a fucking pedestal. I could never compare to you, never amount to what you two were. Even if he never said anything, I knew I'd never be as good as his first love," Olga sneers, her Russian accent more prominent in her jealous anger. "The regret and guilt caused by the memory of you made him hold back. Well, now you're here. Reunited. You think you've taken 2 steps forward, but instead you've moved 5 steps backwards. You two are friends, nothing more. I plan on making him realize that's all you'll ever be. You won't get back to the way things used to be."

"I love Toby and he loves me. He only loved you. You had plenty of time to get him back, yet you wasted it. His heart is mine now." The tone of her voice suddenly takes on a vulnerable edge as she continues, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't loose him. I love him. We broke up because I thought he needed more time. But you had to come in and ruin it. Well, I'm done waiting. I won't be tossed over for some fake haired, wannabe singer."

Pausing in the doorway as if she's forgotten something, she turns back to face me. There's a hard look of challenge shining in her narrowed eyes. "There's something you should know about me." The guise of her friendly act drops as she saunters closer, completely free to act freely now that we're alone. "I never play the supporting actress, I always get the starring role." A cocky smirk crosses her features, as if she's so sure she'll win this unspoken "competition" she started. "I won't give up," she adds before turning and walking back out to rejoin the party.

Staring wide eyed at the doorway to the now otherwise vacant room, an incredulous look falls over my features. Is-is she serious? What're we, 5? We're not fighting over a toy in the sandbox, this is someone's heart. Toby's heart.

Unsure of how to deal with that, I had back out into the party. Toby's across the room with some of his friends, Olga included. She spots me and flashes me a big shit eating grin. The look on Toby's face tells me that he's oblivious to her true intentions. Dancing through the people crowded in his house to his side, it's hard to hold back the victorious grin when his arm slips around my waist. I should take the high road, be better than her and not stoop to her level. But seeing the look on her face...I can't. Call me petty, but it's on. Fine then. Olga wants to play games. I can play too. It's game time bitch.


End file.
